Birds of A Feather
by ChillyIce
Summary: Before the formation of the four Kingdoms, city-states. Outside the walls of these city-states, shadows grew in the form of Grim and war-lords. One such shadow broke through Dale's walls, stealing a drop of light. SYOC closed. Summary subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I am here with a RWBY SYOC that was requested by Onyxwhip. First things first, this story is set way before the show, in fact it is before the Kingdoms were formed. I am extremely nervous about this, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _The world of Remnant has always been as its name suggested, a shattered world. People scattered and disconnected. Hiding behind high walls and separating themselves into different states. Just on the continent of Sanus there were five such states._

 _Rift was the northernmost city-state. Runned by a council of huntsmen, they were impossible to trade with. They are as cold as the environment around them. The group argued amongst themselves that nothing seemed to be decided._

 _Ravine, on the edge of the endless desert also suffered from indecision. The elected representatives dividing themselves into parties. They shifted like the sands of their state._

 _Nullah on the southeastern coast was a strange place. Runned by a religious leader, one who worshiped the brother of creation. He is quite unreasonable and any trade will be turned down._

 _The Glen is a reasonable trade partner, being the southernmost made the journey difficult, but that doesn't stop the totalitarian leader from agreeing. Siding with a dictator may sound like a bad idea, but it did have its merits._

 _And lastly Dale. The most beautiful and secure city-state. Nestled by the mountains and the sea, it is the perfect location to live. It is ruled by a fair king with two heirs. Nothing from the outside can get in. Not the power-hungry warlords that prowl the land between city-states or the -_

"Grimm Attack," a feminine voice shouted, causing him to jump. This was quickly followed by a giggle. The paper world he had escaped in disappeared instantly replaced by the library the he sat in who knows how long ago. "I scared you didn't I, Jay?" the orange-hair girl said, putting her hands on her hips. Her blue eyes gleamed in amusement from the other side of the map. She gave it a brief look of disinterest.

"Shouldn't you be with your tutor, Oriole?" Jay asked, rubbing his own matching blue eyes. They felt gummy and slightly burned. He rolled the Sanus map into a roll, careful not to rip it. His words didn't hold any anger, just exhaustion.

"He had something else to do today," Oriole explained, "so I spent the morning making this." The girl spun, pointing to her white skirt. It was cut just below her knees in the front with an extra orange layer behind her that rippled like a river behind her.

"I thought you weren't allowed to play with I quote 'anything sharper than a butter knife'," Jay said with amusement. "Father wasn't happy when you cut your hair or mine." He ran his hair through the short blue locks.

Oriole laughed, "but my hair grew back and it is cute short. Like this skirt is also cute short and orange." She pointed to her wavy short hair that barely touched her shoulders and then her orange and white blouse. Jay chuckled, shaking his head. He pushed his blue hair back; he didn't argue. He had to admit he liked his shorter hair as well. "So, what are you doing or what were you doing?" she asked as he pushed himself out of the hard wooden chair. He picked up the rolled up map and the girl sat herself on the empty table.

"I was just thinking about possible trade deals. The harvest was disappointing this year and we need to balance the deficient. Father wants me to be the one to reach out," Jay explained with a groaned, he rubbed his eyes again. He slipped the map onto a shelf.

"You didn't sleep last night," Oriole stated, giving him a smirk. "Come on, brother. Let's get you to bed." She jumped off her perch. She walked to his side, her heels clicking on the stone floor. She picked up Jay's arm as if to steady him. On his feet, he towered over his sister.

"Last time I checked. I was the older sibling," Jay mused. He grinned, waiting for her reaction.

"By fifteen minutes, at most," Oriole responded, "And I should be the oldest, considering how much I take care of you." She was already pushing him along. Jay laughed and the two walked through the stone hallways. Their footsteps in sync. "Making sure you get sleep, and eat. You need to take care of yourself." She counted on her fingers as she spoke. She poked his cheek.

"Why would I need to? You're always there," Jay said with a smile. Oriole grinned and nodded. A loud bellowing noise cut them off. Both froze immediately as the the horn was silenced in moments. Jay's fingers tightened on his sister's shoulder. "Infiltrators," Jay said with a whisper. Wide awake now, he grabbed Oriole's arm and pulled her behind him. "We are going to the armory."

"Those trespassers won't know what hit them," she bragged, her heels clicking rapidly. Jay smirked at the remark until screams reached his ears. He skidded to a stop, keeping his arm out to stop his sister behind himself.

The two became quiet as the shadows in the torchlight formed several humanlike shapes. "Where are all the servants?" Oriole whispered, her voice small. Jay shrugged, nudging her back. His blue eyes looking for a place to hide the both of them.

"Your Highnesses," a soft voice called from behind them. Jay spun quickly to face the threat. His fist stopped inches from the wide-eyes Faunus maid. Her brown bunny ears, drooped and her dark eyes shook at the fist. Jay relaxed letting his hand fall. He breathed a sigh of relief that was match by a whistling noise. The sound ended with a sicking wet thud and the maid's eyes rolled back. Oriole pulled Jay back, her pale hands like claws in his blue-gray tunic. Fire bloomed from the fallen maid.

"Dust," Oriole explained as they backed away from the burning corpse. Her eyes didn't leave the body and her hands were shaking. Jay didn't offer a word. He couldn't comfort his twin. He was looking ahead at the group of four men walking toward them.

They dressed in rags. The only correlation between them was a band at their right wrist. The one who killed the maid held a drawn bow. His dark green eyes were focused on the siblings. His arrow gleamed red with fire dust.

"Just come with us quietly and no one else will be hurt," one with a crude sword said. He was a thin man with dirty blonde hair. The twins back away slowly, giving themselves space from the dirty blade. The others in the group drew their swords.

"Ori," Jay said. The girl grinned , blue eyes darting from one enemy to another. Her movement was quick. Her leg swung forward sending heeled shoe toward the closest man.

The enemy flinched and Jay used the opening. He grabbed the other's wrist, breaking it in a quick motion. Jay saw the sword fall from limp fingers. He shoved the disarmed man backwards into his comrades. He was pushed to the side as another arrow thunked where he was previously standing. Oriole's other heel flew in an arch to the archer as Jay reached down to pick up the fallen sword.

The stunned enemies got to their feet, shuffling so the disarmed intruder hid behind the two others. The pair of swordsmen advanced. Jay blocked the first blow. Both swords locked against his. His own sword inched backwards toward his shoulder. Oriole was there in a blur of orange, her fist colliding with the throat of one and her foot connecting to the back of the knees of the other. She was already moving forward.

Both collapsed and Jay sliced through their worn clothes. The crude blade sliced through the rags and flesh easily. He looked up from the now incapacitated enemies. Oriole was spinning and darting around fists and the occasional arrow. Jay watched as she launched herself using the unarmed assailants arm. He dipped under her weight as she jumped off his shoulder, sending him to his knees and her tumbling into the archer.

Jay ran up to the man giving him a solid blow to his head with his heavy boot. He debated whether to kill him, but decided it was best to keep moving. Oriole had pinned down the archer, using a ribbon to tie his arms behind his back. "I think this one matches the best. It suits you," she said, chipper. "The guards will be here to take your friends and you to the dungeon." The girl looked up and past Jay to the bleeding intruders. "Or perhaps the infirmary." She patted the archer's head, ruffling his hair slightly. She picked up the bow and quiver.

"We need to find Dad," she said, looking down the hall. "He could be in trouble."

Jay frowned at her statement, "I am sure Father is fine." If Oriole flinched at his flat tone, he ignored it. She just pulled her new quiver higher on her shoulder. "We should get my fans. They will be better than this. Did you want to explode yourself?" the last question was for the archer at her feet who spat in her direction. Jay stepped forward threateningly as Oriole just gave a low 'eww'.

The orange-haired girl followed after Jay as he continued to the armory. The quiet crackle of the torches were the only noise now. The two were nearing the grand hall. Jay could feel his stomach tighten. They would be vulnerable as they passed through. Oriole was already pushing the heavy wooden doors. They swung slowly, creaking.

Jay felt all the eyes before he saw them. A variety of colors bearing down on the twins. Red at their wrists. Oriole already had an arrow notched, she sent it above the group. It struck the chandelier with a fiery boom. Men scattered as the lighting crashed to the ground. "Ori," Jay warned. She already notched another fire arrow. She sent it up to the ceiling. Jay watched as men approached them. He stepped protectively in front of his sister as she provided cover.

The first swordsman tried to strike the pair. Jay parried and blocked the blows. Their swords met twice, before Jay sliced a bloody trail across the man's chest. The next enemy was skewered through the shoulder with an arrow before he fell down twitching, yellow sparks flying through his body. Jay pushed forward to another man, he moved to the right to avoid the strike. He slammed the pommel of his sword on the man's head.

He crumpled to the ground. Jay lifted his sword just in time to block a slice. He pushed the sword back as another attack flew past his side, catching his tunic. His blue eyes darted around him. There were too many of them. The sword in his hand was heavy and his eyesight blurred from lack of sleep. His hands shook.

"Hey," Oriole's voice cut through everything, his exhaustion, the battle focus. Jay stiffen as he forcibly turned to face his sister. It was impossible to tear his eyes away. The other's in the room felt the same pull. It was like a magnet, demanding attention. Jay shook his head at his sister. She held all the attention of the room. It was what made her special. Her Semblance. Like a lit beacon at night.

"No, Oriole," Jay shouted. She gave him a wide grin.

"I bet you can't catch me," she said with a laugh. She spun around a now empty quiver swinging around her. Her bare feet slapped the ground as she ran across the debris in the grand hall. The intruders followed, pulled by the girls semblance that made her the center of attention. Jay dug his heels in as he could feel the compulsion to follow after his sister build. He exhaled loudly, activating his own semblance.

The world around him go a bit fuzzy as he faded from perception. "I bet you are hungry. Let's go to the kitchen," Oriole cheery voice called. Her blue eyes met his and she gave him a wink. He had to chuckle; the girl was clever.

She was leading them to an ambush. They did it often enough to the servant's kids. He hurried down the hall. A quick stop at the armory, then slipping into the hidden passage. The intruders wouldn't know what happened.

Jay nearly slipped as he stopped at the armory's door. He jerked the door, hearing it slam against the stone walls. He ran to the far end. Sitting on the far table, were a pair of orange fans and a blue shield. They glimmered with dust. He picked up the fans first, slipping them into his belt. He put the shield on his arm.

His eyes looked for the loose stone that marked the path. He pushed it as hard as he could. It moved slowly. Jay slipped through the narrow opening. The path was dark, but he didn't pause to adjust to the lack of light. He sprinted forward.

"You better be okay, Ori," he whispered into the dark. He held his hands out. They collided with hard stone with a painful jolt. The stone screeched as the door opened. He panted as he stepped into the kitchen, shield up.

There was nothing. There was silence, not Oriole's voice or anything. Jay lowered his shield. The room was empty. Pots and pans were scattered on the ground. "Oriole?" he called out softly, his own voice echoed. He could feel his throat tighten. "Oriole?" he called again louder. He ran to the hall, his heart beating in his chest. It was loud, hammering in his ears.

"Oriole," he shouted. The hall was empty except for a broken bow. He reached down, hands shaking. He pulled the splintered weapon off the ground. Red splotches dotted the gray stone around the bow's resting spot. His breath caught in his throat. He could feel his knees buckling. His hand caught himself before he fell. The other arm dropped limply.

The horn bellowed again. A triumphant sound that didn't reach Jay. The intruders must be gone, but where was Oriole. He slid to the floor, running his hand over the broken edge of the bow. He should get up. He had to find Oriole, she could be okay. Maybe she left the bow behind, maybe the blood wasn't hers. Maybe she was looking him.

Jay got to his feet without a word. He swayed a little, feeling heavy. He kept his hands tight on the broken bow. He put one foot in front of the other. He was slow each step slow. He followed the path she would go. Retracing her steps, he could imagine her barreling down the hall frightened and along. He hurried his steps more. "Oriole," he shouted as he pushed the door to the throne room.

The rubble was still strewn around the room. Jay glared at the figure standing in front of the 'throne'. The man ran his hand over the carved wood, picking up a piece of paper from the seat. "Father," Jay called out as he walked to the man. He turned around to face Jay.

"It appears that you are safe," he responded, keeping his dark blue eyes locked onto his son. He turned back to the paper in his hands. He read the paper. "Though your sister may not be," he said holding out the paper for Jay. Jay took the paper from him.

"King Merle, I will be brief. I have your child. She is safe and will remain so as long as my demands are met. They are minor and will benefit Dale as well. I wish to open trade relations with your state. My associate will arrive in a week's time to give my demands," Jay read out loud. He sneered at the letter. "We're getting her. I'll go to the guild and get the huntsmen. She'll be back by nightfall." Jay pushed the letter toward the man.

"Jay, stay," he commanded. Jay paused. "We can't attack this war lord."

"Of course we can. He has Oriole," Jay argued crumbling the paper in his hand.

"I will not send my men to die for a single person," Merle continued, "The trade op-"

"A single person. That's _my sister, my twin,_ you're talking about. She is worth everything," Jay shouted, the paper was on the ground. "If you can't see that, I will get her myself." The blue-haired prince pivoted sharply. He could hear his name being called out, but he didn't look back.

* * *

A/N: Hi there, so this an SYOC. As you can tell, the main plot is Jay finding Oriole. But that isn't all I am planning. I plan to give each accepted member of the rescue party their own arc so to speak. That being said I will only accept, at most, five characters for his team. But other characters can be submitted. One such character is the war lord that took Oriole who will receive a specialized form upon request. If this slot is unfilled, that is fine and I will create a character to fill the spot. Of course, I am willing to accept a couple characters that live in the war lord's camp. The form will be below. Submissions will end September 11 th.

I have only one definite rule. All submissions must be written: **Birds of a Feather: [character name].**

Name (Color rule doesn't apply since this is **WAY** before the Great War, just don't give me a too normal name like Bob or something):

Age (any age over 17. Jay and Oriole are 17. This being said Jay isn't going to be the leader of this group):

Gender:

Species (Human or Faunus. Remember since this is ancient history, Faunus will not be treated fairly.)

City-State of Birth (Dale, Rift, Ravine, Nullah, and Glen. Any will be fine):

Semblance:

 **Appearance**

Hair color/ style:

Height/ Weight:

Body build:

Facial features:

Clothing:

 **Personality (be detailed and give me their way of acting upon certain emotions):**

 **Backstory:**

 **Overall backstory (give me a little summary of their life so far with only the most important events in their lives in detail. Have fun with this. ):**

Where are they in the beginning of the story/ where does Jay find them ( characters can be found in Dale):

Why would they help him (are they in it for money, for a favor, pity?)

Do they have any unresolved problems or a goal they want to accomplish (this will tie heavily into their arc)?

 **Combat:**

Weapon (this is ancient history so no mecha-shifts. Dust weapons will have to be time appropriate) :

Style (long-range/ short range, dust wielder)?

Strengths/ Weaknesses?

 **Other:**

What is your character carrying on this trip (this is going to be a long journey so what sort of supplies do they have)?

What sort of survival skills do they have (these characters are going to be outside the walls of their city-states what can they do)?

I think that is everything. I hope that someone thinks this idea is interesting and submits a character. Just a reminder that those who want to submit the war lord or any of Oriole's captors PM me a request for the forms since they will be different than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone. I am truly surprised at the response I have gotten for this story. So I will like to thank ElectrialZats, DarbyKris, 475213, HittRaisa, SpearmanDione, Firealis, Artesys, SnowBranwen, MakeMeorBreakme for following and/or favoriting this story. Thank you for all those who submitted characters.

* * *

Oriole was in darkness. She could feel something hard and metallic digging into her stomach. A weight was on her back, keeping her from jostling off her perch. Her legs were dangling, her skirt was riding up to her mid thighs. She mentally groaned, how rude of whoever was carrying her. They could at least made sure that her clothing was properly situated.

She opened her eyes slowly. The light made her head pound. She groaned involuntarily. "Oh good, you're awake. You can walk," a voice, a male one, said. The sensation of falling caused her to open her eyes in shock. She reached out to catch herself. Her hands and knees crashed into the ground. The jostle hurt only slightly, her aura blocking most of the pain.

She grabbed the grass as she made two fists. "I can't walk. I'm barefooted," she pointed out. She looked up at the man who had dropped her, his ice blue eyes were cold.

"Last I checked it isn't my fault that you're barefooted," a feminine voice said, the joke was lost in the cold indifferent tone. Oriole turned to face who was speaking, pushing herself to her feet. Her head spun, making her stomach sick. The woman who spoke, smirked. Her hair was shaved closed to her head, face scarred.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Oriole asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she realized that she was in the midst of a large group of men. Her eyes could catch the gleam of weapons.

"My name is Amari," the woman stated, her amber eyes pinning down the shorter girl. "As for what I want, I want you to be a good little princess and listen to what I say." Amari reached down to grab the younger's face, forcing their eyes to meet. Oriole pulled back away from the woman's manish hands. "Demetri, if you can take care of her," Amari stated, turning away from the young woman.

Oriole was pushed to the ground roughly by her head. She tried not to cringe thinking about the grime that was now in her orange locks. Her arms were pulled back and she could feel course rope wrap around her slender wrists. The rope was digging into her skin. "Do you really need to do this? I won't run," she asked the retreating form of Amari.

"It is that or a leash. Your choice," the woman stated. Oriole staggered to her feet, pulled by the rope behind her. She looked around the group. They were in a forested area, not like this information helped. Oriole never went outside Dale's walls, she barely went beyond the manor's walls. "Attention men, we need to move out. I want as much distance between us and Dale." The woman's rough voice called out to the men that gathered like vultures. "Try to keep up, Princess." Oriole shifted her weight and avoided the woman's gaze.

The men moved forward around the girl who watched as they passed. A sharp point pricked her back in between her shoulder blades. She moved forward a couple of steps, feeling the grass beneath her feet. Demetri prodded her again with whatever weapon he had. Oriole continued moving. She looked over her shoulder, back to where her home was. Or where she thought it was. Was Jay okay? Did he survive the attack? She closed her eyes almost laughing at the ridiculous thought. Of course he was fine. He was probably amassing all the hunters in the guild to get her. Everything would be fine, she just had to endure. "Move Faster," Demetri demanded. Oriole sighed, but listened putting one foot in front of each at a slow jog. The ground was rough on her feet, but at least the group was staying on the clear path.

She looked up at the green canopy. The sun was directly above though its heat was blocked by the leaves. Something rough caught her ankle. Oriole fell forward. She instinctively tried to reach out to catch herself. Her face collided into the dirt. Oriole blinked and spat out dirt. Hands grabbed her arms, pulling her roughly to her feet. She stumbled as she tried to regain her balance. Demetri's blue eye glared at her. "Thank you, I didn't think I could pick myself up," Oriole said, giving him a smile.

"Move," he commanded, his face blank and unkind. His mouth in a frown. She felt her smile falter, but she didn't let it drop. If she could stand among nobles who hated her, she could this.

Oriole shrugged her shoulders and walked. "So, Demetri. Lovely weather today," she began, almost laughing at the absurdity. He didn't say a word. "How did you like the manor? I sewed some of the tapestries."

"Quiet before I gag you," he grumbled from behind her. Oriole grinned at the reaction. She lowered her head to appear cowed. The girl grew quiet, trudging forward. The men around her moved like cattle. Her legs were getting tired and her feet bled from the rough ground.

"Hey, Demetri. I know you said not to talk, but I really need to go," Oriole said, looking over her shoulder. The man glared at her. "I don't mean home. I know that you won't release me. I just need to _go_ go." Demetri gave her a long suffering look. "Amari," Oriole called out. "I need a short break." The woman held up her hand, making the caravan stop.

She turned around, her scarred face unpleased. "Demetri take her behind a bush or something," she ordered. The man nodded, pulling the girl's elbow roughly. She stumbled slightly. His fingers were digging into her arm. They pushed through the crowd into the underbrush.

The underbrush caught her bare legs. Small scratches lined her legs. "Go," Demetri said as he nearly threw her to the ground. Oriole caught herself.

"I sort of need my hands," she said, wiggling her numb fingers. Demetri glared at her with an almost murderous look. "Or not. I can figure it out. But you need to turn around." The man crossed his arms. "I won't run, promise," Oriole said, trying to hold one hand up. Demetri's stance stayed the same. "Pinky promise?" she asked, holding out her right pinky. The man reached into his trouser pockets, pulling out a filthy black bandana. Oriole backed away, before being tugged forward. The man pulled the bandana across the girl's face. The cloth was pulled taunt and tied behind her head. Oriole gagged. Demetri backed away, crossing his arms waiting. The girl looked away, tears building in her eyes. She did her business, trying not to think of the man watching her every move.

Finishing she looked up at the man. She tried to blink away the tears. She didn't look at him, just letting him guide her back to the group. Without a word, they pushed on. Oriole lowered her head and continued moving.

She felt eyes on her. She cringed, not wanting to look at her handler. Instead she looked up. In the thick branches, she thought she saw something green move. It was slight just a handful leaves moving opposite than the faint breeze. But it was gone, like nothing happened.

Hours passed by. She felt herself retreating into herself. The sun was already setting. Her legs were shaking. "We'll stop here for the night," Amari announced. The men scattered like ants, setting up tents off the walking path. Demetri walked past the girl toward Amari. The rough woman and harsh man spoke in whispers. The woman's amber eyes met Oriole's blue ones. She marched to Oriole. Oriole backed a step as the woman reached in front of her. "Your guard is being reassigned. Demetri said he couldn't be around you another minute. To be exact he said if he had to be around you another day, he will strangle you."

Oriole chuckled a little at that. Amari frowned," Carmine, come here." Oriole could hear footsteps coming closer. She looked at who was approaching. The young man was tall, nearly a foot taller than her. "Oriole, here, will be your responsibility until we reach our destination. Your pay will be increased." Carmine's dark brown eyes looked down, disinterested at the orange-haired girl. She attempted to wave, trying to be on the man's good side. He barely nodded, his dark red, almost black hair not moving. "Excellent," Amari stated before going to set her own tent.

Carmine looked down at the girl, expressionless. He motioned with his hand to follow which was decidedly a lot better than being poked and pulled. She noticed that he didn't have the red band that the others did, his wrist only covered in jagged gauntlets. Oriole followed him quietly. The tall athletic mercenary pointed wordlessly to a tent and a small campfire. Oriole walked and dropped herself to the ground. She looked at her torn legs and feet, propping them on a rock.

Carmine walked behind her, making her tense. She could feel his fingers working the knot that pinned her arms behind her back. The rough rope fell away. She relaxed, bringing her hands in front of her body. Her wrist were a raw red. The bandana gag was next falling into her hands. "Thank you, Carmine," she said as the man sat himself down beside her. "It was kind of you."

His dark brown eyes looked at her with disinterest. "You're my responsibility. That includes feeding you," he said bored. He handed the girl a biscuit.

"Well, I think we can be friends," Oriole stated, grabbing the bread and scooting so she was a bit closer to him. She took a bite out of her biscuit. Carmin gave her a deadpan look. She laughed. "Don't look at me like I am crazy. I need someone to talk to. And you already are better than Amari and Demetri."

"I took off your gag so you can eat. Not to bore me with your chatter," Carmine responded blandly. Oriole took a bite out of the dry biscuit. She quieted, finishing the bread as Carmine ate his own beside her. He handed her a dry bit of jerky which she took with a 'thanks'. Being abducted was no excuse for bad manners.

"So do you know where we are going?" Oriole asked.

"Yes," Carmine responded.

The girl chuckled, "Are you going to tell me?" Carmine didn't say a word, the scar across his face looked stark in the firelight. "Okay, you don't want to talk. I get it. My brother, Jay doesn't talk much at all. He makes me talk to all the dignitaries and citizens."

"Hands," Carmine said. Oriole tilted her head, confused. "I need to bind your hands before you go to sleep." The girl sighed, but put her hands behind her back. Carmine didn't move to go behind her, just holding out one hand. Oriole slowly moved her hands in front of herself. The red-haired man wrapped the bandana around her wrists. It wasn't comfortable, but better than the rope. "Go to sleep," he said in his flat tone. Oriole nodded, laying herself down. The dirt was staining her clothes, but she figured that she couldn't complain.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Jay tossed and turned in his plush bed. His mind went to his missing sister. What was she doing? What were those criminals doing to her? The guards had forced him back to his room before he could storm off to the guild. Now he was stuck here, two huntsmen blocking the door. The morning light was turning the dark sky light. Jay rolled out of bed, dressing himself in a blue tunic and gray pants. He pulled his black boots on and picked up a full bag.

He looked back at the door. He steeled his nerves and picked up the rope of bedding that he made. Tying one end to the bed post, he dropped the rest of the rope out the window. He looked down at the far drop. Only Oriole would be crazy enough to climb down. He smiled slightly at the memories of sneaking around the exterior of the castle. The smile dropped when he remembered that his sister wasn't here. He grabbed the fabric and pulled himself out the window.

His feet were flat against the stone walls. He lowered himself until he was perpendicular to the wall. Jay scooted his feet down the wall. After ten minutes, he reached the green grass of the gardens. He ran through the maze of green to town. He slid through the hidden hole in the wall and out to the cobblestone streets. Jay pulled his bag higher on his shoulder.

He barely looked at the homes and businesses that lined the streets as he passed. Their boring beige stones and maroon roofs becoming just a endless backdrop. There was only one building that he needed to see. Jay walked through the streets as vendors started to put out their produce. He walked past them, not bothering to see them. "No, I said that this isn't enough," an angry voice shouted.

Jay looked toward the commotion. A short girl with messy flaxen hair covered by a white scarf, looked down at her hand full of bronze coins. Her bangs covered her chestnut eyes that were wide. He should walk past. He turned to move on, but looked back again. If that was Oriole, wouldn't he want someone to help her? He stalked to the stall. He dropped a single gold coin from his pouch before moving on. He didn't hear the girl's thanks and he didn't care do. If karma was real, Oriole's safety was enough.

The prince continued down the street, spotting the guild's red stone. He hurried his pace to an easy jog. He opened the door and entered. Huntsmen and huntresses off all sizes were standing by a wooden board. Assignments on weathered paper were pinned there.

Jay squared his shoulders, steadied his bag. He wished Oriole was here; she would just skip to the group of warriors and start talking about their weapons or armor. But if she was here, there wouldn't be a reason for him to be. The prince walked with as much confidence that his tudors had instilled in him. "Good Morning," he said, his voice a little higher than he expected.

The warriors turned to face the tall prince. "I have come to request assistance." The huntsmen and huntresses looked at each other. They didn't say a word, the silence bearing down on him.

"The king was very adamant about any huntsmen affiliated with Dale to remain here," a short man with dark eyes replied finally. "If we wish to continue operations here, we will not defy his wishes." Jay clenched his hands into fists. How dare they? How could they leave Oriole to torture and death?

"I thought huntsmen were supposed to be brave and selfless," he growled lowly. He pivoted away stomping away from the group. He passed the tables, barely noticing the girl with burgundy hair.

She held out one nutmeg-colored arm, stopping him from passing. Jay looked down at the sitting girl. She was looking up with faded red eyes. "Perhaps it would behoove you to take a moment to calm yourself. Anything done in anger will surely be regretted later," she said, her voice was a soft calm like water over a burning coal. It made the prince stop and sit himself next to her.

He took a deep breath. "As much as I want to approach this with a clear mind, time is of the essence."

The girl tilted her head, her burgundy braid swinging. "What, pray tell, requires you to storm out of here like an angry Ursa?"

Jay sighed, pushing his blue hair back away from his face. "My sister. She- Someone took her and-. I don't know what they would do with her. And my father has banned any huntsmen or huntresses from going after her." He looked at the serene girl. Her face was round and freckled.

"Just because the huntsmen and huntresses here won't aide you, doesn't mean that there are not others who would," she said, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Shiloh Vermell," the shorter man from before called.

"I wish you the best on your venture. Perhaps our paths will cross again one day," Shiloh said, getting to her black-booted feet. She brushed off her baggy gray pants and straightened her ornate poncho. She walked with a calm stillness to the cleared area where the man was standing. Another huntress sat next to Jay.

"It is almost tragic, don't you think?" she said with amusement. Jay gave her a sideways look. "Oh, sorry your highness. That girl has been here for the past couple day, trying to join." The huntress chuckled. "I am just glad that Gorden is keeping her out. Who ever heard of a blind huntress? The grimm would eat her alive."

Jay didn't bother to react to the huntress's words. He instead watched Shiloh battle what he assumed was Gorden. She was swift and good at keeping the man at a distance where his fist couldn't reach her. Her staff was used as a weapon and shield. Gorden was bested after a couple of minutes. Shiloh relaxed into a calm stance. Gorden stood up, his face clearly red and angry. He was saying something to the girl, though Jay was too far to hear it.

It didn't take a genius to understand the overall message. Shiloh blinked her red eyes, her lip quivered slightly. The emotion was gone in a moment as if it wasn't there like water settling after a thrown pebble. The girl gave him a short bow, her purple-striped poncho swaying. Shiloh walked away from the fighting arena, staff low in her hand. Jay stood up, walking over to the girl.

"Shiloh," he called out to the girl, causing her to stop. She turned to face him, directly. "I suppose our paths are crossing sooner than you expected. My name is Jay and I am in desperate need of someone with your talents. I am willing to pay you for your service and perhaps even give you a recommendation to join the guild."

The girl stopped as if to think about the offer. "It seems as though fate has other plans for me. Who am I to tell it otherwise. Our paths are joined for this venture."

* * *

A/N: So here's the list of accepted characters.

TR- ElectricalZats

IC- Obiesenpi

Carmine Vermillion- alucard deathsinger

RS- SnowBranwen

AR- Artesys

SG- onyxwhip

Shiloh Vermell- Firealis

RA- LifeisBeautiful17

HM- Hofund

Heh, you might have noticed that is a lot more than five characters. What can I say, I really didn't want to turn away any of these well made characters. So I will need a little patience as I try to give each character a spotlight and flesh them out. Anywho, I will fill out the names as more characters are introduced. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

A couple of semi-important notes: I forgot to ask what color each color the character's aura is. You can put in a review or just a PM. The second note is about pairing. I want to clarify some things. I currently do not have set pairings. I will not set up the pairing in this story. What I will be doing is look at the reactions you have for certain pairs. So more or less you, the readers, have a say in the pairs.

Oh and if I incorrectly write your character, just politely tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi there everyone, sorry for the slow update. I really couldn't get words down and honestly I am not entirely happy with this chapter. Anyway I will be replying to reviews here.

-ZenoZen- thank you so much for your review. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.

-LifeisBeautiful17- I'm glad that you like Carmine and Oriole. She is a bit annoying, but sweet. I am glad that you liked Shiloh and that you noticed the repressed emotion thing

-ObieSenpai- Thank you for your review. I also enjoy a good foil.

-Artesys- Thank you so much for your review. Oriole is very extroverted which is funny because Jay isn't. I created them as opposites, but in this story they almost have to overcome their nature so to say. And the hostage/captor lackey trope will probably definitely come into play. As far as Shiloh and how she gets around that will have to wait until I use her point of view or she just answers that.

-ElectricalZats- I am so glad that you like Oriole. She is a fun character, but her situation makes her difficult to write. I wouldn't call Carmine soft, but more kind than Demetri. As far as the huntsmen and huntress system I picture it something like this. Individuals can train themselves in combat and aura usage and more/less try out to join a guild. There is a guild in each city-state. While they don't have to answer to the leadership, it is recommended because the ruler of the state is allowing them to operate.

-Firealis- Oriole is alright...for now. And yup, Carmine and Oriole are going to have an interesting dynamic. I am also so happy that you said I got Shiloh right. I was a bit nervous, but I hope she is everything you pictured her to be.

* * *

The tawny-haired girl walked through the slowly filling streets. Her chestnut eyes looked over her shoulders for the upteenth time this morning. She wondered if the inn keeper was following her. But there wasn't a single pair of eyes looking at her, everyone was doing their own business. The feeling of being watched didn't leave, she could feel eyes like ants crawling up her back. She took a deep breath in and released it, calming just slightly. She looked instead to the marketplace in front of her.

She saw spools of colorful fabric in a well-kept market stall. Her nose could catch the scent of freshly baked bread. She could see a baker exit his bakery to place the fresh rolls on his stall's counter. She watched as a portly man lay out wooden trays full of fruit. The girl padded slowly, carefully to the produce seller. Her chestnut eyes scanned the fruit. The golden skin of the apples caught her eyes. "Can I have three apples?" she asked the portly man, she pointed to the fruit. He grabbed a burlap sack. Her eyes saw the pears and a dark purple fruit. "I will also like a pair of pears and one of the purple fruit," she concluded her order.

"A plum," the man clarified as he put the purple fruit into the bag. The girl nodded. "That would be three pieces of silver," he concluded.

The girl pulled out her pouch, pulling the drawstring to open it. Seven shining copper coins looked back at her. She dumped it into her hand to recount. "That isn't enough," the man said, his voice was harsh. The girl looked down at her hand and the bag of fruit.

She heard a sigh from her left and a hand slapping down a single golden piece. She bolted straight to see a tall blue-haired man storm by. "Thank you," she called out to the retreating form who didn't react.

The portly man huffed, taking the gold off the wooden counter. He counted two pieces of silver and handed the girl the pieces. "Lucky girl. I wonder where the prince is heading off to in a hurry," he mused.

"The prince?" she asked, looking into the crowd to see if she could see the apparent royal.

"Yup, a shame what happened to his sister," the man said. "What are you doing here? You're blocking the other customers." The girl jumped and hurried away, taking her newly purchased fruit. She had two more silver coins. Her eyes searched for the baker. She scurried to him, her boots served her well as she dodged the other patrons. She held her money close to her, she never knew where pickpockets would pop up. She stopped in front of the stand. She looked over her shoulder again, expecting the prince to come back demanding his change. The blue-haired man was no where to be found. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She didn't deserve this, she wasn't worthy of his charity.

"Are you feeling well, miss," a warm voice asked. The girl looked up at the kindly brown eyes of the baker. She nodded. "Anything catch your eye?" he asked.

She looked at the baked goods. She never really had bakery goods. "Can I have some white bread?" she asked. The baker nodded, he pointed out some other goods. The girl had gingerbread, a thing the baker called a Cryspes, and Lente Frytoures. The total came out to be a silver piece and three coppers. "You look like an adventurer," the baker mused, "How would you like a bit of an experiment of mine? I call it a churro. Has some spice that my wife grows that she got from a far off traveler. On the house of course," he said, holding out a long log that sparkled with sugar and another spice. The girl took it with a squirm, but didn't complain.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Don't mention it. Just spread the word. The publicity is worth more than one piece of pastry," the baker said. The girl turned to leave, but a question crossed her mind, a debt she hadn't repaid yet. It nestled against her mind like bull nettle, prickling. She owed him a debt, a debt that couldn't be repaid as simple as the baker's.

"Sir, the prince, what happened to his sister?" she asked, it was the only information she had on him.

The baker sighed, "You haven't heard? She was abducted and the hunters of the guild are forbidden to pursue whoever took her." The girl gasped slightly, Dale wasn't safe. For all its stone walls, it was dangerous. She thanked baker before hurrying along. Her eyes now darted nervously.

She found herself in front of a red stone building. A pair of people stepped out of the doorway. A taller blue-haired man and a shorter girl with burgundy hair. She could let them pass, they didn't see her. But then she would never pay back her debt. The girl walked slowly to the pair. She tried to convince that this was a good idea. But what kind of man was the prince? Was he cruel, did he even care about his sister disappearance? "Your Highness," she called a bit nervously. The pair turned to her, making her freeze.

"You're the girl from the market," he replied, his blue eyes looking down on her. "You can keep any change." The girl at his side, blinked at her with dull red eyes.

"I, I heard about your sister," she said. "I need to repay you. I can get her," she said.

The man looked down, a faint smile graced his face. "You will come with us? Shiloh and I are fetching her as well. How much do I owe for your service?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I am the one who owes you."

"Jay, there isn't a price to be placed on destiny. If she decides that she wants monetary incentive, she will inform you," Shiloh said, calmly. The girl nodded, grateful that the red-eyed girl ended the discussion.

"Very well, Welcome to the team…"

"Tanya," she filled in, keeping her last name to herself.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

The young man grinned to himself. He looked down at his cards before back at the man at the other side of the table. The silver in front of him glinted in the low lamplight. "Oh come on, did you forget how to read?" he said with a grin. He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair.

The man glared at him, "Straight flush." The younger laughed, beaming confidently. The other looked at him disbelieving. "Are you folding?"

"Royal flush," the younger replied. The man looked to the younger's bright green eyes. He sighed putting down his cards. "Ha, fooled you," the younger said, sweeping the coins on the table toward himself. "We can play a different game. You any good at knucklebones?"

"Cocky little-"

"Asher," the young man interrupted, "Might as well use my name." The older man formed a fist.

"No fighting in my tarvern," a female voice called from across the room. Asher smirked at the man who stood up roughly, knocking his chair over. The young man got to his feet padding to the bar with his pouch of newly won silver. The woman barkeep looked at him unamused with gray eyes. Asher sat on the bar stool, leaning his elbows on the bar.

"Hey beautiful, how about a glass of ale," he said with a smooth voice. The woman's gray eyes turned molten, burning with a wrathful fire.

"I ought to kick you out," she grumbled, "That was the second time this morning I had to stop a fight for you."

Asher shrugged, "I could have taken him. I am tougher than I look." The barkeep wasn't amused in the slightest. She plopped down a pitcher. Asher looked down with a frown. "This isn't ale," he said with a frown.

"I don't think you're responsible enough," she replied, moving onto another patron. Asher groaned, but drank the fruity drink. It tasted like apple juice. Made sense apples was Dale's main export as well as other fruit. It wasn't ale, but it tasted good.

The tavern was fairly empty. Perhaps because no one else came in the morning, too busy living their lives. Asher saw two women, huntresses by the look of them, whispering to each other. He got to his feet with his empty apple juice pitcher. He walked over to them.

"Good morning ladies, how about a couple of ales on me?" he asked, sitting next to them. They glared at him. "How about it?"

The two rolled their eyes returning to their conversation. "As I was saying, the blind girl from the guild went with Prince Jay," one said with a chuckle.

"He must be desperate," the second replied. "Not like we can do much. The king forbade any of us from going." Asher sat himself beside the huntresses.

"It is his sister that they took. Those two were inseparable," the first said.

"Wait a sec, there is a Princess out there abducted by some none dowells? Where do I sign up?" Asher asked getting to his feet. "Actually scratch that, I'll find him myself. I bet a hero like myself will be very attractive." The girls groaned and glared, but Asher had already waved saying good-bye.

The dark-haired teen sauntered out of the tavern. His green eyes looked over the part of town he was. If he was a prince looking for someone to help, where would he be. Asher strode through town. The beige stone buildings were charming in their own way. He walked toward the center of the city. He knew the market was in the center of Dale. He had passed it the couple of days that he had explored the quant city.

He passed the cloth-covered stalls. His green eyes just barely glancing at the goods. While he had plenty money in his pouch, he really didn't have time for them. Not when there was a beautiful princess to save. He straightened his dark green vest to make himself presentable.

He didn't see the group at first. He saw the parting of the crowd. There was three of them. A tall blue-haired young man, and two shorter young women. Asher strode to the blue-haired man, he knew the heir to Dale's throne well enough. "Your Highness," Asher introduced himself to the prince who towered over him by at least a half foot. "The name is Asher, Asher Rook. I heard that you are rescuing the beautiful and fair princess. And what sort of man would I be if I let such an opportunity to pass me by?"

Jay looked down with his blue eyes. He frowned, furrowing his brows. "Be careful with how you describe my sister." Asher laughed, nodding.

"Sure, man. So I am allowed to join you or not?" Asher asked with a confident grin.

"Can we trust him?" the tawny-haired girl asked, pulling the sleeves of her black shirt. Her chestnut eyes looked at him through her bangs. Jay looked at the girl, his blue eyes becoming thoughtful.

"I get a good feeling about his aura," the second girl mused, her faded red eyes focusing around his person. "Fate is favoring us with another ally. We shouldn't spurn the aide that it has place in front of us."

Jay hummed, "Okay, I guess welcome to our little group. You already know me, this is Tanya and Shiloh."

"Alright, not only being the knight in shining armor for a princess, but being around two lovely ladies. I'm single by the way," he said, giving the two girls a wink. Shiloh narrowed her faded eyes and Tanya seemed to take a step behind Jay.

"It appears that your destiny is to remain that way," Shiloh said with her calm voice. Jay smirked with a muffled laugh. Tanya also giggled slightly. Asher smiled as well.

"Very funny," Asher said, rolling his green eyes.

"Being serious now, I think we should be leaving before nightfall," Jay pointed out. "We don't want to lose too much distance."

"Come on, ladies. We got a gorgeous princess to save," Asher said. Jay didn't say a word, but he was sure, his blue eyes were burning through his skull.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

The arrow struck with a thud. The wooden shaft quivered, the metal point fully embedded into the red target. The girl grinned to herself. It may have taken all morning, but she finally did it. It was a perfect shot. The other arrows surrounding it didn't count, they weren't perfect. The girl tied up her long black hair into a ponytail, it was a little low for her liking. She released her hair to retie it again. Satisfied with her hair, she retrieved her arrows.

She turned back to her home. It was a simple thing, still within the walls of Dale. She could see her neighbors from where she stood. In fact she could see the armored figure of her neighbor stomping to the house. She watched her mother walked to the man. They spoke for a moment. "Harriet," her mother called looking over her shoulder to the girl. Harriet held onto her bow as she ran to the two.

"Yes mother," she said as she neared the two. Harriet could see the exasperation on her neighbor's face.

"Mr. Jones, has some interesting news," her mother said, pointing to the man.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Jones? Do you need help of some sort?" Harriet asked, her black eyes focused on the man.

He sighed, frustrated, "I am looking for the prince. I was supposed to guard him and he disappeared."

"Is he going to find his sister?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It seems so. He got into an argument with the king about it."

"I want to help him," Harriet announced, "He needs help and she needs help. I can't ignore that."

Her mother smirked at her declaration. "You have always wanted to explore outside of Dale. Enjoy your adventure," she said putting a hand on her shoulder. Harriet nodded, running to her room. She picked up her sword that sat next to her bed as well as her fully packed travel bag.

She waved her mother good-bye as she ran toward the gate. She'll intercept the prince there and offer her help. Harriet pushed herself to a brisk run, slowing when she saw the large gray wall. The gate was a bright red, easily visible even from her far distance.

A group of four stood at the opening. Harriet could easily recognize the prince's blue hair. She picked up the pace, her soft black leather boots hitting the ground as fast as she dared. She wouldn't be left behind. "Your Highness," she called out to the tall figure.

She skidded to a stop in front of the group, putting a hand above her leather corset on her light pink blouse. "Are you offering to rescue my sister as well?" his baritone voice asked. Harriet froze for a second. She had only seen the royal siblings on their rare public appearances, would he even care for her help.

"Yes, if you will have me," she replied, looking away from the prince to his companions. The tawny haired girl was looking at her with suspicion in her chestnut eyes while her burgundy counterpart seemed to be looking at her with a warm smile. Both were shorter than her, but the male of the group was her height. Harriet could see that his eyes were roaming over her well-shaped form.

"I say we let the hot girl in," he said with a wink of his bright green eyes. "And you are a looker, miss." Harriet could feel her face turned a bright red.

"Asher, that isn't an appropriate way to speak with her," Jay said turning to the shorter male. "I will not tolerate anymore harassment of Shiloh, Tanya, or this woman."

"Harriet, my name is Harriet," she said speaking up.

Asher huffed, "Sure thing, man. Let's just get going, we're wasting daylight." He straightened his gold sash as he sauntered to the open gate. He looked over his shoulder at the group who remained standing where they were.

Harriet looked to Jay who was paused in front of the opening. His blue eyes were staring beyond the gate to the forest beyond. "Are you okay? Do you see something?" Tanya's soft voice asked, her shoulders hunched as if prepared to react to an attack.

Jay looked down to the girl to his right. "I. I never been outside the walls before," he said simply.

Tanya gave him a sympathetic look. "Every journey worth taking, takes us to places we have never been," Shiloh said sagely. Asher marched back to the group stepping behind the prince.

"There we go," he said pushing the taller male across the gate and outside the walls. Jay stumbled, turning around to frown at the black-haired man. "You were taking too long," Asher said as the girls also gave him a look of disapproval. Harriet looked from one person to another. She wondered to herself what exactly she signed up for.

* * *

A/N: Here's the updated list.

Tanya R- ElectricalZats

IC- Obiesenpi

Carmine Vermillion- alucard deathsinger

RS- SnowBranwen

Asher Rook- Artesys

SG- onyxwhip

Shiloh Vermell- Firealis

RA- LifeisBeautiful17

Harriet Marshall- Hofund


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: um, hi everyone. I am so sorry for the very late update. I honestly have no excuse except I had a ten day challenge to stay off the internet., then I couldn't find the time/ inspiration to write. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for everyone who has followed or favorited this fic. It means a lot to me. Thank you all for your reviews as well.

Oh, It has crossed my mind to offer a "RWBY chibi" of a sort. If people are interested, requests can be sent through PM for non-canon drabbles. This wouldn't affect the main story.

* * *

Hoofs crushed green grass. The soft sound the only thing between the two riders. Two horses one a dabbled gray, the other black walked in a single file. The black horse burdened by a man led the way. "Roux, my pet," the male called, he snapped his fingers pointing to the air by his left side. The young woman following on the gray horse, nudged the beast forward with her brown laced boots. She kept her disgust from reaching her face. She kept her amber yellow eyes down, her red fox ears pressed down. She could see the man's saddle bags and she slowed her horse to match his.

"Yes, Baron. Sir," she muttered, keeping her head down. If there was a hint of sarcasm, Roux would deny it. A heavy hand petted her head, loosening the red hairband keeping her long curly carrot hair back.

"My little pet, you cost me a lot of money. Any other man in my position would just sell you to the highest bidder," Baron said, his hand still stroking her head. Roux narrowed her eyes, if hate could burn the man would be cinders. She would say something to this, perhaps something about how it was his fault, but she could feel his own anger directed at her. "But in my infinite kindness, I am giving you another chance." He removed his hand from her head, moving it below her chin. He forced her yellow eyes to face his. "Don't fail me. This package would be the most priceless you have ever handled. I expect it to come to me unharmed. Now off." Roux nodded, quietly pushing herself off the saddle of the horse.

Her feet met the ground with a muffled sound and she watch the man turn around. The horses clopped away. Roux watched him retreat. "Good riddance," she grumbled, turning to the Southeast. The city of Dale was long behind her. Her amber eyes could see the signs of heavy travel. She ran forward. She had to be close to her target. Her feet were decisive and quick. Her white pants caught slightly on the underbrush. With the sun barely rising, she would catch her target off guard.

Through the trees she could see the encampment. The dying campfires were letting off thin trails of smoke. There was no movement in the few beige tents. "Halt, state your business," a male voice called. A tall shadow stepped forward, a spear leveled at her chest. His blue eyes were steady.

"My name is Roux. I am seeking employment," she said, making sure not to meet the man's eyes. Humans seemed to hate when Faunus did.

"Let her come, Demetri," A gruff female voice said from the nearest tent. The man grumbled, putting up his spear. Roux walked past the man to the tent. A woman with a shaved head marched out. She looked down at the fox Faunus. "A Faunus," she added, her tone unreadable.

She walked around the girl, inspecting the girl. "You understand that employment means having a wage."

"I do, sir. Ma'am," Roux replied.

"I can offer you a single gold piece when we reach Nullah. You will be doing the laundry for the men. If any of my men give you an order you will follow it," she said.

"Nullah is a several months away," Roux said. "A single gold piece is hardly worth the time."

The woman smirked, " No of course, not but equality is. You will be allowed to eat alongside my men. Sleep in the same camping area."

" Oh yeah, that is equality," Roux said sarcastically. "Just being` in the same area as humans?"

The woman gave the younger a smug look. "Perhaps. But do you get the same food as the others, the same type of supplies."

"You know what? That's fine. You know what I'll get started right away," the girl said.

"Of course, step out out of line and you will regret it," the leader woman threatened. Roux lifted her chin with pride. Walking away from the woman with the shaved head. She could see the men getting out of the tents look at her. She wasn't surprised about that. With her red dress with gold lace, she stood out among the rags. Her amber eyes passed over these men. They weren't really what she was looking for.

The tents and the campfires became just background as she walked. Roux smiled to herself as she saw her target. The orange hair and the nice, but dirty clothing was a dead give away. The girl was chatting at the young man who was putting out the fire. She was smiling which was strange considering the bandana binding her wrists. Her blue eyes were focused on the young man.

"Wow, who do you think you are, a princess?" Roux said from behind the girl, her tone joking. The orange-girl laughed, still not facing the Faunus.

"Surprisingly, I am," she said, turning her torso to face her. The girl's eyes looked past her face and eyes to rest on her ears. The princess's smile became strange, abit strained. "Anyways, like I was saying, Carmine. I don't understand why we can't just bathe. I am filthy and tired."

"Yes, the little princess doesn't look quite royal now," Roux teased, she looked at the princess. Her hair was sticking up in all directions. Her eyes had bags under her eyes and her feet looked scratched. She frowned at the rather worn expression.

"What I am saying, Carmine. Is that I think that this journey would be a lot more enjoyable for everyone involved if basic hygiene was employed." The man gave her a bored look with his brown eyes.

"She has an excellent point. I would rather not be with a bunch of smelly people," Roux wrinkled her nose. Oriole grinned slightly, but didn't look at the girl.

"Even if I agreed, there isn't a place for you to bathe at. There isn't a water source nearby," Carmine said, speaking to both. Roux smiled at the inclusion. Oriole groaned, uselessly running her fingers through her hair.

Roux snapped her finger with a grin. She held out her hand toward the princess. The Faunus's tangerine color swirled around her palm, materializing into a brush of the same color. "Here at least, you can untangle that nest of hair." Oriole looked at the brush, her expression softening slightly. Her pale fingers took the brush from the Faunus, making sure they didn't touch.

"Is that your Semblance?" Carmine asked, brown eyes watching Oriole brush her hair. The orange mess straightened slightly.

"Nah, that's just a magic trick I learned," Roux teased with a wide grin and a wink. Oriole snickered at Carmine's unamused face. The tangerine brush disappeared into trails of orange energy.

A loud whistle broke the trio's conversation. Amari stepped out in the center of the mob of men. " We are heading out right now," the shaved woman said, waving her arm on the path she was to travel. Oriole sighed.

"I guess that you're not the only morning person, Carmine," Oriole complained. "I mean I don't mind waking up early. I normally wake before Jay and wake him. But I don't really feel like walking right now. My feet are sore."

The taller man pulled the girl to her feet. "I would make you a pair of shoes, but they would just disappear after a couple of steps," Roux said.

Oriole gave her the briefest of glances. The princess gave a smile to the warrior who nudged her forward. "Thank you for the help," she chirped, smiling. The Faunus could see the strain on the girl's expression. She turned away from the Faunus. Roux followed the pair keeping her eyes on the princess.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

If anyone ever asked Shiloh if she resented that she couldn't see, she would answer no. Although she didn't know what the others saw, she knew what she saw. A beautiful painting of color, the living things of the world sending splashes of color to her 'vision'. The burgundy- haired girl was grateful that fate gave her the perfect semblance. Shiloh followed the colored silhouettes in front of her. Jay's cool blue aura contrasted beautifully against Tanya's amber aura, blending between the two. They stood out amongst the pastel green of the natural aura of the forest. "So, it is my destiny to be single. That actually hurt, just a tiny bit," Asher's confident voice said. Shiloh turned her head to see the young man's yellow-green aura.

Shiloh shrugged, "Any offense you feel is a choice of your own."

"I thought that was pretty clever," Harriet's amused voice added. The pink light from the huntress on her left.

"You two wound me," Asher said, his hand on his chest as if he was shot. Harriet giggled and Shiloh gave him a slight smile.

"Are you sure we are going the right direction?" Tanya asked Jay, her head tilting to look up at the taller prince.

"I am not certain. I never learned about tracking," Jay admitted. " It was not seen as important to my education." His tone was frustrated. His blue aura rippled at the emotion, Shiloh felt pity for the prince. "I just assume that the Glen has something to do with this. They have offered a marriage alliance between our states. He has plenty of sons," Jay said, his tone shifted to spite.

"How did Oriole take that? I wouldn't want to marry someone I barely knew," Harriet asked, "I hope she told them off."

Shiloh shook her head, " I doubt she would risk war for a trivial reason."

"Ah, so it was fate," Asher suggested, "It seems like fate is fickle." His tone was a bit angry.

"She would learn to live with what she could not change," Shiloh said, "Happiness can be found even through such circumstances."

Jay cleared his throat creating silence. "As I was stating, the Glen would have reason to take her. I am sure paying a war lord to fetch her isn't out of the question." Shiloh could feel Asher twitch beside her.

"Then why don't I lead the way. I actually know the quickest way to get there," Asher suggested. His lime figure marching forward to meet the blue and amber ones.

"How do you know that? Are you a spy of some sort?" Tanya asked, her amber aura brightening as if to protect her.

"No, just chill. I just come from there. It's not that suspicious. Unlike you, where do you come from?" Asher asked.

Tanya's form shrunk slightly, her aura betrayed her uncomfortableness. Jay put a hand on her shoulder. " Let's calm down, everyone. Lead the way, Asher," Jay commanded the shorter male. Asher gave a sloppy salute.

"Come along, beautiful women and Jay. I will lead you to the Glen," Asher said . Jay was the first to follow after the yellow-green figure. Harriet's pink aura bounced behind the two males. Shiloh padded slowly to Tanya's amber form that didn't move.

"You appear to be troubled," Shiloh mused beside the other girl. Tanya ran her fingers through her tawny hair.

"It- it is just. How can we trust him? How can Jay just trust him?" she worried. " I know you believe in fate, but what if our fate isn't good?"

Shiloh hummed, " Jay doesn't have a reason to trust any of us. We are literally a bunch of strangers he gathered in his lowest moment."

"Exactly, he is desperate. He could get killed any of us can turn on him and…" Tanya trailed off her aura shielding her as she looked to the blind girl. "We're going to be left behind." The amber shape hurried away from the blind girl. Shiloh lowered her head, faded red eyes looking at her feet.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Jay was starting to doubt that that they were going the right way. Asher was marching ahead, confident in the path he was taking. "I don't know about you, but I am disappointed in the amount of Grimm. I mean, escorting three beautiful ladies is a pleasure, but destroying grim is amazing," Asher said. "Hey, look there's someone up ahead," the dark-haired man said, pointing to said figure.

The figure's yellow robes clashed with the green of the forest, making him stand out like a strange yellow bird. Asher slowed down slightly. "Hey, you," he called out to the figure who was looking down at a book in his hand. He didn't look up or turn to face the group. His head full of short black hair was still lowered, almost hiding under his glyph decorated robes. Asher ran to the gentleman. The yellow-dressed man didn't look up from his book. The shorter man tapped the taller on his shoulder.

The man spun quickly, shutting the book in his left hand while drawing his sword with his right. The dark yellow blade missed Asher who jumped out of the way. The shorter man had his arms spread, a glider along his back. Asher folded the glider like a large fan. He shifted his hold so that the pointed spearhead on the end was held out in front of him.

Jay shifted his shield to his front and he could feel the girls move to arm themselves as well. The yellow garbed man looked at the group who were behind Asher. "Are you the group of thieves that live here or the witch?" the man asked mouth moving behind a green mask.

"No, we are just a group of intrepid rescuers," Asher said, lowering his spear slightly. The man looked at Jay directly.

"Who are you rescuing?" he asked, the defensiveness gone as he sheathed his sword.

"A princess, obviously," Asher responded. "A pretty one on top of that."

Jay frowned at the short man's words. "We are getting my sister. She was taken by this Amari person. Has anyone passed through here?"

The man removed his revealing a smiling face and orange eyes. The grin dropped a little. "No, I have been in the area for the past couple of days."

"Why are you just loitering outside Dale?" Tanya asked, suspicion in her voice. She stood beside Jay, her hand on her broadsword and her chestnut eyes narrowed.

"Oh I am so glad you asked that. I was reading this ancient book. And I found the most interesting passage. It speaks about a necklace that can lead the wearer to whatever their heart desires. I have read through the riddle the book has and calculated that it should be in the Dale area," the man excitedly said, flipping through the book in his hand. "Can you imagine an object like that? It is like magic." Asher shrugged his shoulders at the explanation.

"There's no such thing as magic," Harriet added chuckling. "We have semblences, but magic isn't real."

Jay sighed, " Well, back to the point at hand. If you haven't seen my sister, we clearly are going the wrong day. I am sorry for taking your time. Come on, Asher."

"See you, hope you find that magic necklace," Asher said, giving the taller man a wave. The man rolled his green eyes.

"Is she your younger sister?" the yellow-clad man asked, orange eyes concerned.

"Yes, we're twins, but she is younger," Jay answered.

"I have a younger sister," the man replied.

"Why don't you come with us? We are going to need all the help we can get," Harriet said.

"I also agree. I doubt we have met just to part so quickly," Shiloh stated calmly.

"I'll join you. Who knows what sort of magic this Amari person has. Perhaps she has the necklace and that is how they found your sister," the man added energetically. He put his mask back on.

"My name is Jay. Thank you for lending your service," the blue-haired prince said holding out his hand.

"Salken Grslyr," Salken replied with a hidden grin. His masked face turned to the others as they introduced themselves.

"Since we clearly went the wrong way. I suggest we return to Dale's gate and reevaluate where to go next. " Jay could feel a heaviness on his shoulders at the set back. Tanya put a hand on his arm and gave him a smile that turned to one of concern as Salken passed with Asher.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Tanya was on edge. What was once just Shiloh, Jay, and herself, now became a group of strangers. Salken with his thin, wiry shape and yellow robes walked almost like a stork. Asher was between Harriet and Shiloh speaking. His green eyes glinting at whatever tale he was spinning. She stood beside Jay, looking through the trees. She couldn't help but feel on edge. Something was watching them. She couldn't see it, but she was sure of it.

The wind rustled the leaves above. It sent a shiver down her spine. Something was with them. The prince and the others didn't seem to notice. "Jay," she whispered to him, not wanting whatever was watching them to hear. "Something is here."

"Princeling," a calm, steady voice called from the trees. Tanya reached for her broadsword, looking up in the trees. Something whizzed by Jay's face. "I do not wish to harm you, but the next bolt will not miss."

Tanya tightened her hold on her sword. The others in her group also tensed at the threat. Jay raised his head. "Stand down, everyone. If you wish to speak to us, lay down your weapon and show yourself." The prince looked at the others as they lowered their weapons. Salken sheathed his sword, Shiloh lowered her staff, Harriet lowered her bow, and Asher folded his arms with his spear.

The leaves rustled above and a green shape dropped from the trees landing with a light thud. His green cloak covered the top of his head and the rest of his green garb was evidence of his life in the forest. "Are you the spirit of the forest?" Salken asked the first to speak.

" I have been called that," the man replied, his almost predatory amber eyes looking at the yellow-robed man.

"He is just some guy hiding in the trees," Asher said, crossing his arms. A frown across his face.

"You're the thief that Dale speaks about, aren't you?" Jay asked. Asher frowned at the revelation, his green eyes narrowed.

"I am," the man replied, "My name is Robin." Tanya grabbed her sword again, narrowing her eyes at the green-haired man. If he made a move toward Jay, she would attack him. "And you are Jay, Prince of Dale. Tanya, Salken, Shiloh, Harriet, and… Asher, correct?" Robin asked pointing to each of the members of the group. He gave Asher a smug grin.

"If you are planning to rob us, I will be upfront and say I am not carrying much gold," Jay said, tone firm. His blue eyes held the other down.

Robin smiled, Tanya narrowed her chestnut eyes. "That wasn't my intention." His amber eyes softened. "I saw your sister," he said.

Jay took a step forward, "How was she? Where is she? Is she okay?" Tanya took a step forward as well.

Robin held up his hands in placating manner. "She is relatively uninjured and in good spirits," the hooded man said. Jay gave a sigh of relief, releasing a bit of the tension in his stance.

"Does the witch have her?" Salken asked, eyes gleaming.

"I don't think a witch has her," Harriet said.

"We can waste this time with useless conversation or we can get to the princess," Robin said.

"Lead the way," Jay said.

"Are you sure? He is a thief stalking your woods," Tanya whispered to the prince.

"I don't have much of a choice. Hesitation will only hurt Oriole more. She is okay for right now, but how long would that last?" Jay said, his tone was sure.

Tanya sighed loosening her grip on her sword. The prince strode to the hooded man. Robin nodded his head respectfully, his footsteps soft. Salken grinned manically saying something about the witch of the woods. His yellow-robes flowed as he followed bouncing. Asher walked behind Robin, eyes narrowed and hands twitching. Shiloh followed side by side with Harriet. Tanya shuffled behind the group.

She never felt as nervous as she did right now. She was surrounded by strangers. Off to attack a war lord. What if one of them was working with her? What if they were just waiting for Jay to be unguarded? Harriet turned around giving her a kind smile waving her to catch up. Tanya quickened her pace slightly.

"Don't worry about anything," Harriet said, "I am sure everything will be okay. We all want to be here." Shiloh gave a soft smile as well, putting a hand on Tanya's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am soo sorry for the late update. "The lost Fable" threw me into a little spin. I have decided to ignore it for the most part and keep with the story I plotted.

-LifeisBeautiful17- I am glad to be back. And yes, I am keeping an eye on the ships people are calling out. Though I can't promise any progress on any ship during the main story until I mix and match different characters and get a feel for their interactions.

-Firealis- I am glad you find the way I write Shiloh to be acceptable. As with all the other characters, I want to portray them the way the creator intended. I

-onyxwhip- Thank you for your review. I am glad that you enjoyed Salken's intro.

-ElectricalZats- I am glad you like Roux. This trio will have a fun time. I hope that I can keep up the quality that you expect.

-Artesys- To answer your question about Shiloh, facial expressions wouldn't be seen, but she can feel the aura sensing the emotions behind it rather than seeing them on a face.

* * *

Jay frowned at the hooded man. "That is ridiculous. We can continue," the prince said with crossed arms. "The sun is still out; we can make some distance before nightfall." His blue eyes were narrow, shooting daggers at the cloaked man. The green-haired man stood his ground, not backing down from the prince.

Robin's amber eyes narrowed. "It will be getting dark soon. If we don't set up camp now, we will be swarmed with Grim. Especially with the negativity you are emanating. Your sheltered life has clearly has left you unprepared ." Jay's fist clenched tightly. Tanya's chestnut eyes darted around to the trees around the group as if she could see the shadowy creatures that Robin mentioned. She braced herself for an attack.

"We can continue for a little while. It won't take that long to light a fire," Asher pointed out, "Back me up here, Salken." The man with long dark hair turned to the one standing by his side. The yellow-robed man looked up from his book, blinking rapidly. Salken's orange eyes were trying to focus on Asher.

"I wasn't listening," the man replied, "What is happening?" Asher groaned muttering that the book should be the tinder. Salken frowned clearly unamused with the suggestion, moving so he was holding the book at a distance.

"My parents told me that as soon as the birds start nesting is the time you do the same," Harriet said, already lowering her bag. Her voice was soft as if unsure if she should speak. Jay huffed frustrated, lowering his own bag slightly. He was starting to be swayed, but his eyes betrayed his anger.

Shiloh stepped toward the fuming prince. Her faded red eyes looked up at the blue-haired young man. "Come with me, Jay. The rest can prep camp," her calm voice and steady hand on his elbow urged the prince from the group. Tanya stepped forward toward the pair. "Stay, Tanya. We will not be gone long." The girl didn't look over her shoulder to stop the one with the headscarf.

Tanya looked unsure, her brown eyes looking from one to another. She gave the prince a questioning look. Jay gave her a small nod. "Go ahead and set up your bed roll," Jay said, not quite an order. Tanya agree grudeningly, turning to the dark haired girl who was rolling her own bed roll. Harriet gave her a little smile before turning her back to her to roll out her bedroll.

Shiloh urged Jay to walk away with her. Jay followed the girl away from the group, his footsteps heavy. "What is this about, Shiloh?" Jay ask as they were left alone. The trees blocked them from the rest of the group.

"I understand that you are concerned about your sister. But charging head first will bring nothing but ruin." The girl let go of his arm, turning to face him.

"And what if we drag our feet and she is killed?" Jay asked, eyebrows cocked. "Is that just destiny? fate?" his tone was a bit harsh, the words biting.

Shiloh was quiet for a moment. If she flinched against the harsh words, Jay didn't see it. " If Oriole is killed, then you can punish those who harmed her. But we will not be of any use if the Grim destroy us," Shiloh stated sagely after a deep breath. She sat herself on the ground and pulled her legs into a crossed position, patting the fallen leaves beside her. "Sit, please," she asked the prince. The prince remained standing. "This would help," she insisted. Jay sighed but sat beside her. She crossed her legs, laying her arms on her lap lightly. Jay mimicked her.

"What are we doing?" Jay asked, looking at the girl who had a serene look on her face.

"A calm mind proceeds a correct choice," Shiloh said. "Have you considered meditation? It would clear your mind and perhaps give you some insight." Jay sighed frustrated. "Or perhaps just to unify our little group. We may be together for a while." She gave the prince a small smile before shutting her eyes. Jay rolled his eyes before shutting his own. Shiloh took a deep breath, listening as Jay took a deep breath in. "Oriole will be in good health. We will find her and return her home," Shiloh said calmly as the two breathed deeply. She opened her eyes to see Jay's blue aura. The blue shape slowed in its coils, the blue slowing and loosing its darker color. It became a little lighter. "I will not give you false promises, so I can't promise that we will save her. But your sister seems to be quite resourceful."

Jay opened his eyes, "That she is. I suppose you are right and Robin is right." His voice was a bit calmer, but Shiloh could sense he was still on edge. "Thank you Shiloh, I really needed to stop for a bit."

The girl smiled softly. "You are very welcome," she tried to look sympathetic toward him. "We can remain here for a while longer." Jay nodded, relaxing his body stance. Shiloh hummed softly to herself. She kept her breathing calm and even. Jay was doing the same likewise.

She could hear him shuffling. She opened her eyes even if it was unnecessary. She could see his blue shape get to his feet. He reached out a single cool blue hand to her before pulling back. She shifted her feet underneath her, getting to her feet. "I am going to check on the others. Will you be safe here or.." he trailed off unsure.

"I will return with you. I would rather not challenge fate and the Grim," she replied. The prince held out a hand to her. His upbringing demanding that he guided her. Shiloh didn't complain just laying her hand on his. He guided her through the pastel green forest toward the multiple colors of the rest of their group.

Tanya watched the two approach, being the first to hear the crackling of the fallen leaves. Jay looked unharmed as the two separated. Shiloh walked past the girl with flaxen hair to Harriet who was talking with Asher. Salken was standing with the pair, starting a small fire with dust. The two tents were set up with the fire in between the two. The scarf-wearing girl stood at the side as the others spoke. Her chestnut eyes looked down. She should join them, but she couldn't bring herself to move her feet. Her body tense and jumpy.

Jay looked over his group, counting them. His blue eyes turned to the isolated girl. He finished his sentence to Robin before walking toward the girl. Tanya shifted uncomfortably as he approached. "Tanya," he called as he neared. "We are just about to have supper. Would you like to join us?"

"I, uh, I am not so sure," Tanya responded, she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Are you scared of us?" Jay asked, looking at the girl's stance. She opened her mouth to deny it, but her head nodded slightly. The prince nodded his understanding. "You have nothing to fear from me. I am sorry if I made you feel as if you couldn't trust me. I haven't really been my level-headed self."

"I trust you," Tanya said. "I feel like you are a good person. But I don't know about them." Her voice was small. Her chestnut eyes looking at the group behind him.

Jay nodded, "You know, Oriole always was telling me that people are good. Their actions may not be, but that just meant that they made a mistake. I don't think I believe the same, but I know that I am not in the position to refuse help. So just for now, I will assume that they are good."

"Your sister sounds too optimistic," Tanya stated. "People are so likely to hurt you. I just… I don't want to be hurt."

Jay gave her a soft look, sympathetic. "Well, then I'll have your back and you can have mine. Would that work?"

Tanya shrugged, unsure, but she followed the prince to the group. Harriet and Robin were pulling out dried meat and fruit. Salken reached for the food without looking from his book. His eyes were wide as he scanned the book. "Jay, have you seen a landmark like this?" Salken asked, turning his book excitedly to the prince who just sat down. Jay leaned back so the book was a proper distance away from his face.

"No, but I never left Dale," Jay responded. Salken turned his gaze to Tanya, silently asking the same question.

"I, no, I haven't seen that," she responded, sitting beside the prince. Harriet walked to the pair giving them a bit of fruit with a small smile. The dark-haired girl leaned over the two to see the picture.

"I may have seen that, but my mother said it was just a Deathstalker nest and to avoid it," she responded, dark eyes remembering something. "It was a couple of clicks west of here."

"Perfect, that would be an excellent hiding spot. The best in fact. No one would challenge a Deathstalker. We must explore it," Salken stated excitedly, waving the book in his hand.

"We don't have time for any distractions," Jay responded with a shake of his head. Salken frowned, turning his gaze to the book.

"But this could give us a hand up, perhaps a way to overpower the one who has your sister," Salken replied.

"Um, not to be rude. But I really don't know if any of us can take down a Deathstalker," Harriet responded. Salken looked up at the girl before turning his attention back to his book. Harriet shrugged and sat at Jay's other side.

"I for one think we can. Or at least me," Asher bragged as he took a bit of jerky.

The group ate silently as the sky became darker. The sound of beowulfs baying kept Tanya looking back. They sat in the dark; the firelight the only light. "We need to have a rotating watch," Robin spoke up, his tone firm. His voice finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll go first," Asher offered raising a hand. "Get it over with and all that jazz." The young man tugged his dark ponytail tighter. His bright green eyes turned to the woods as he tightened his grip on his spear.

"Then I will take watch after," Robin offered, his predatory eyes scanned over the rest of the group. One by one, each offered to watch. After Robin the order was Tanya, Salken, Shiloh, Harriet, and lastly Jay. With watch figured out, Robin got to his feet, walking to a tree. He pulled himself into the branches and leaned back cradled by the foliage. Salken stretched before retreating to his bed roll. Shiloh and Harriet turned in next each going in slightly different directions, not speaking with each other. Tanya was left with the prince.

He opened his bag, moving the objects inside till he pulled out a brush. He turned it over in his hands. "Tanya, this may not be my place to say." The prince seemed to quiet. "Oriole used to be so particular, I mean, she is particular. But I mean to say that I noticed. I do not mean to insult you." He held out the brush awkwardly. Tanya pushed her messed flaxen hair forward.

"Thank you," the girl responded, taking the brush from him. Jay cleared his throat before getting to his feet and walked to the other side of the fire to sleep. Tanya picked the brush and ran it through her unkempt hair.

RWBY~RWBY

Oriole was unhappy. She tripped for the upteenth time. Roux giggled at her right, holding the torch in her hand over the princess. The yellow light gave her enough light to see where to place her hands. The orange-haired girl pushed herself to her feet unsteadily. "Why aren't we stopping?" she asked Carmine.

The man stood silent. "Amari wants to put as much distance between us and whoever would follow us," he said at last.

Roux moved the torch in front of the group. "Yup, because Grim are less threatening than a prince," the Faunus said sarcastically.

Oriole huffed, trying to cross her arms, "Jay is tougher than he looks. He has trained his whole life for something like this."

"I doubt it," Carmine replied, "A prince who has never left the walls of Dale, he will be Grim food. Amari doesn't have to do anything. His own folly would get him killed."

Oriole bristled, stomping to the man. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to stare him down. It was humorous, given the height difference. The bound princess trying intimidate the mercenary. "You don't know my brother." Roux chuckled awkwardly, reaching to the girl. Before she touched the girl, Oriole back down, looking down at her feet. The faunus could see her shake slightly. Carmine walked away from the duo. Oriole didn't look up from the ground, following the mercenary who was unphased.

Roux walked close to the now silent girl. Carmine didn't seem to care that she was upset. Oriole perked up, giving the mercenary a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Did you know that Jay and I used to camp in the castle gardens? We begged my dad until he let us," she said, voice tense. She tried to be cheerful, but it was falling flat.

Roux could tell she was faking the nonchalance as if it was completely normal to be bound as she was. Carmine didn't respond to the bait for conversation. "How was that?" Roux asked, giving her an excuse to continue.

"Boring, the guard kids used to say it was so fun. A bit dangerous, but like an adventure," Oriole responded, her nose crinkled a little in disgust. "We had huntsmen there and we couldn't even start a fire. The chefs brought food for us and everything," Oriole said, her tense smile becoming a sad one.

"Hmm, that sounds fun to me," Roux replied. "Just eating without a care in the world."

Oriole rolled her eyes at the Faunus words, "Yeah, but you weren't there as Jay read the big book of history. He could have brought fairy tales, but he doesn't stop studying and roped me into helping him." Although the princess acted as if she was tortured with the study time, her watery eyes told differently. "The flowers were so pretty. I cut a handful for my dad," she giggled, "I don't think he was very happy that I destroyed the garden." The sound of barking stopped the princess. Carmine held up his gauntlets, steading his stance.

The shadows of the trees lurched forward. The dark shape becoming a physical form that collided with the princess's small frame. Roux jumped a little at the wolf-like creature that pinned her down. It opened its jaw and the girl's blue eyes were wide in fright and her hands her held up to defend herself. Carmine was quick, before the white teeth reached the princess. His sharp-tipped gauntlets grabbed hold of the Beowulf, tearing it off the orange-haired girl. Roux turned around facing another Beowulf. She pulled out her pari of urumi swords. She swung the whip-like blades across the wolf-like creature. It howled angrily. She spun slightly to avoid the Beowulf's claws. Her swords made two more cuts. The Grim crumbled smoking as its red eyes dulled and its body turned to dust. Roux saw Carmine tearing the earlier Beowulf. It smoked at it disappeared. His dark brown eyes looked over her shoulder. She turned to catch another Beowulf stalking toward her.

She took a quick step to the side and the black shadow lunged across. One of her urumi sword sliced through the back of the beast's legs. It stumbled, trying to regain its footing. Carmine curled his hand into a fist. Fire formed around his fist as the dust in the gauntlet ignited. He struck the wolf-like creature in the jaw. The bone-like mask cracked. It growled as it stumbled. Roux ran forward, swinging her right sword forward. The Beowulf fell to the side. Roux gave the smoking corpse a smirk. She looked up at Carmine with the same smirk.

"You aren't that bad," she said to the mercenary. He just gave her a grunt. "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine."

"Where's Oriole?" he asked, dark eyes looking around the forest. Roux spun around as well. The group of men were standing around the smoking bodies of Grimm. The Faunus ears press against her head. The taller man huffed, stomping into the trees. Roux looked around , perking her ears to listen.

She walked away looking for the girl. Her amber eyes was taking in all the light, making the forest perfectly visible. She caught movement in the corner of her eye. "Hey Oriole, come out. I saw you." There wasn't a response. She rolled her eyes. She padded quietly toward where the girl was. "Olly, Olly, Oxen Free," the Faunus called out. She looked past the tree. "Found you," she teased, "You're it." The orange-haired princess looked away before giving the Faunus a cheeky grin.

"Okay, you hide and I'll seek," Oriole said. Roux reached out to grab the girl's arm, pulling her up.

"Sure, later," Roux said, urging her back to the group. "Carmine is looking for you."

"Please just let me go. If you want money, we have money," Oriole said. Roux paused for a moment.

"There you are," Carmine's stern voice called reaching the two girls. Oriole slumped a little.

"I thought Roux was seeking," she joked with a grin. Carmine rolled his eyes, wordlessly ordering her forward. Oriole followed beside him, looking back at Roux for a brief moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Asher was awake, looking at the starry sky. The sun had yet to rise though he knew it should soon. He sat up and looked around. He could see the girls sleeping beside the fire. They each were spread apart, their weapons within grasp. He turned his green eyes to the others. Robin was still in the tree and Jay looked like he was nodding off. The black-haired man got up and rolled his bed roll up. He walked crouched to Salken. He shook the yellow-clad shoulder. "Hey, wake up," he whispered. Salken's orange eyes opened. Asher put a finger to his lips to hush the other. "You wanted to go into that Deathstalker nest. We can go and be back before everyone wakes."

Salken was now wide awake, rolling his bed roll in haste, "Should we bring anyone else?" Asher shook his head as the two snuck away.

"Okay, so Harriet said it was west of here," Asher said. Salken looked absolutely excited, already walking in the right direction. Asher rolled his green eyes, but followed. The two walked in silence for a while. "So.. why is this magic stuff so important to you?"

Salken stopped from a moment. " Why wouldn't it? I have read books on this 'stuff' since my childhood in Ravine. You can say that the interest is in my family." The man pulled out his book to read in the light of the sunrise.

Asher shrugged, "I feel you. Family is weird thing. Forgetting about you so you turn to books."

"There it is," Salken called out excitedly, pointing to a huge burrow nestled between two large trees. The yellow-clad man ignored Asher's comment which is fine since the man was unsure if he wanted the other to know about him. He instead looked at what the man pointed at. The burrow was huge, piles of dirt surrounded it. Salken ran forward, drawing his sword. Asher followed close. "The Deathstalker should be out. They primarily hunt at night. It should be coming back a couple hours from now," the reader said as he looked into the dark hole. Asher looked into the depths.

"We need a torch of some sort," Asher said. His voice trailed off as he saw that Salken now had his sword in front of him. The sword's blade was on fire. "Dust? I have never seen it used like that. " he asked as he jumped into the burrow after Salken.

"Yes, it is my semblance," Salken replied. "I am able to manipulate dust almost like magic." Asher nodded as he looked around the burrow. He could barely see the dirt walls with the dim light. The pair walked forward in silence. The warm yellow light from the sword was just enough to look around. The two were walking side by side. The burrow was a lot larger than Asher originally thought. The rising sun was not visible from where they were. The two stopped when they nearly hit a dirt wall.

"This looks like the end of the nest," Asher replied, looking at the edges of the light. Both men separated to look on the packed dirt ground. A strange sound filled the burrow. Asher looked up at the source of the sound.

The dark-haired man backed away, slightly from the large shape that approached. The thing's eight black legs skittered across the ground. The two white claw were large, large enough to snap either Asher or Salken in half with a single snap. "We got company," Asher said, readying his spear. Salken held his sword in a more offensive stance. It changed the light, but Asher still could faintly see the Deathstalker. He gave the monster a daring grin before rearing his spear back.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Harriet woke up with a yawn. She blinked her dark eyes. Something woke her up but was it? She looked around the group. Tanya was still sleeping, her soft breathing barely heard from Harriet was. Shiloh hasn't stirred. She got her feet to check the parameters. She passed the smothered remains of the fire. She frowned; Jay should have feed the fire. She walked away from the fire. She should get more tinder to restart the fire, maybe start breakfast. Or maybe not breakfast; that would require that every one to talk to her.

"Harriet," a male voice called from above. The girl looked up to the branches. Robin stared down from his resting point in the tree. His amber almond-shaped eyes glowed down at her. "Where are you going?" he asked. He dropped down from the branches. Harriet took a step back when he landed in front of the girl. He brushed his green bangs aside, the red strands mixed in with the rest of the green strands.

"To get firewood," she answered, shifting slightly under his gaze. He was only an inch taller than her, but still made her feel a bit shorter.

"I thought Asher and Salken went to gather some," Robin said, his eyes narrowing. "You don't think that they went to that Deathstalker nest." The hooded man frowned.

"I'm sure they are not that…" the girl slowed her speech as she began to doubt. Her eyes widened, " they would. We have to stop them. They might not know that Deathstalkers are dangerous."

" I am sure that with a name like 'Deathstalker', the danger was implied," Robin replied. "Though we should wake the others to hunt them down. Wake the girls, I will get Jay."

Harriet nodded ,walking to the others. She paused for a moment before kneeling by Shiloh. She shook her shoulder. "Shiloh, you have to wake up," she whispered. The burgundy-haired girl opened her faded red eyes. They met hers or close enough. It was a bit unsettling.

"What is the problem? You appear to be stressed," Shiloh asked. She sat up and Harriet gave her space. The girl stretched from her sitting position.

"We think that Asher and Salken went to the Deathstalker nest," Harriet answered.

Shiloh gave her a look of disbelief. "I highly doubt they would be that reckless. The pursuit of knowledge is luring, but self-preservation would stop them."

Harriet felt like she couldn't argue with that. "Uh, maybe you are right, but maybe they did. I'm going to wake Tanya." She retreated quickly away from the sage-like girl. She padded over to Tanya and placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, the girl shot up, chestnut eyes filled with fear. She scooted away from Harriet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Harriet apologized.

Tanya didn't really release her tense stance. Her hands ran over her head scarf that was still in place. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice was fearful.

"We need to look for Asher and Salken," Harriet answered. She was a bit tired of repeating the same thing.

"They're missing?" she asked, looking around them. The girl's eyes looked over Harriet's shoulders. Harriet looked over her shoulder to see Robin and Jay gather.

"I have done a quick search of the parameters. I called them and couldn't find them," Jay asked.

"We should track them down. They can be in trouble," Harriet said, she spoke up feeling confident.

"They made their choice," Jay responded, "We need to find my sister." He started back to his bed roll. Tanya started to follow with her own packed bag. Shiloh glanced in Harriet's direction.

Harriet hurried to the prince. He looked up at her from his kneeling position, blue eyes questioning. "We can't leave them alone. We don't even know how well they fight."

"I agree with Harriet. To leave them to their own devices could be their deaths," Robin added joining the gathering with Shiloh at his heels. " As a prince, you should be concerned of your subjects. And even if Asher isn't from Dale, this Deathstalker is a threat to your people." The hooded man's tone was firm.

The prince slumped. "I can't really rescue my sister without all of you," he admitted. "Fine, if we can find them, we'll save them."

Robin nodded, turning his face down to the ground. He trudged slowly to where the two were sleeping, Harriet followed after. He knelt by a section of depressed foliage. She watched silently as he placed his fingers on the deep impressions. Still crouching, he walked toward the west. "You know how to track?" Harriet asked, a bit impressed that he could see anything in the thick foliage.

"My step-father taught me," Robin answered, voice a bit fond at whatever member he remembered. "I can teach you as well. At a later date because we first need to get to Asher and Salken."

"That actually sounds good. My parents taught me a lot, but not tracking," Harriet responded.

Robin stood up straight. "That is truly a shame. You never know when you need to find someone." The hooded man waved the other three over. Robin padded forward without a word. The prince and the two girls followed after. His amber eyes were on the ground, tracking faint depressions in the ground. Harriet followed close beside him. She could hear the trio's footsteps behind her. "You have been outside the walls," Robin commented, noticing her more graceful steps compared to the prince who was clearly heard. The other girls were a bit better at finding footing which was a bit depressing considering Shiloh was blind.

"My parents were… really intense. So I trained out here often," Harriet responded. She quieted letting the conversation died. "But I do know that we are heading to the Deathstalker nest."

"We should hurry then," Robin added, he picked up the pace. The group mimicked as well. The group was running quick. It didn't take long until the group caught sight of the Deathstalker burrow.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Robin held out an arm to stop the others. His sharp ears could catch the sounds of metallic ringing. He looked over the others that followed him. Jay had his shield on his arm, Shiloh held her staff, and Tanya's simple broadsword was in her hand. "Wait, we have to draw it out of the tunnel. Charging in there would be reckless," Robin said, he looked over the group.

"How do you suggest that we do that?" Jay asked. Robin looked over the group.

"Tanya, can you jump into the burrow and attack it? Aim for the tail. Harriet, you have a bow?" The girl nodded. "Then you and I will stand back and provide cover. Shiloh, you and Jay will wait in front of the burrow. Take out its legs."

The group nodded, even the prince. A bit surprising since the other was a royal. Harriet pulled out her bow, nocking an arrow from her quiver that hung from her waist. Robin nocked his crossbow as well, motioning to Jay and Shiloh to move forward. Tanya was at their heels. Robin kept his sharp eyes on the tawny-haired girl as she braced herself. She jumped down and disappeared from view. Jay held his arm up, the blue shield on his arm was held up. Shiloh held her staff at an offensive manner. Robin could see the change in body stance in both of the two who were standing by the burrow. Tanya reappeared, stumbling away from the burrow. Robin flinched as he saw the creature following after the girl. It had to be the largest Deathstalker he had ever seen. The large scorpion clattered after the girl.

Shiloh reacted quickly swiping out across the Grimm's back two legs. The staff sparked with electricity, no doubt from dust. Jay froze at the sight of the Grimm, his shield lowered down. The Death Stalker stuck forward with its right claw, grabbing Tanya around her waist. Robin loosed his arrow and Harriet did as well. The arrows bounced off the white plates. The creature spun around toward their direction, Tanya still tight in its claws. Shiloh spun her staff, fire balls fired out from the staff. They spinned and flew toward the scorpion striking the Grimm. It shrieked, lashing out at the girl with its tail, knocking her on her back.

Harriet shot at the Deathstalker's eyes. The arrow barely missed Tanya who was being swung around as she struggled. Robin released his arrow toward its tail, he kept an eye on Tanya. She appeared to be okay.

"Jay," he called out to him, waking him up from his trance. The bright color of yellow appeared in the burrow. Asher was practically pulling Salken behind him. The yellow-clad man appeared to be limping slightly. The two men were nearly knocked off their feet as Tanya was tossed in their direction. Robin frowned, he had to get closer to the group. "Stay here, give us enough cover to keep it at bay," he ordered Harriet. He didn't see the girl nod as he ran to the group who was getting to his feet. Arrows kept flying as he called for the others to gather.

Jay was the first to join the hooded man. Salken and Asher guided Tanya who was limping to him. Another arrow struck the Deathstalker. Shiloh made her way to the team. "How are you feeling?" Robin asked the trio that looked a little worn. Salken and Asher looked scratched and dirty. Tanya was holding her ribs.

"Fine," she said. "I can fight still." Robin could feel that she wouldn't show how hurt she was.

"Jay, you have a shield. Use it. You can't freeze. Block the claws," Robin called out. "Shiloh, do you have ice dust?" The girl answered positively. "Freeze its legs."

"I'll help as well," Salken added.

"Asher can you pin down the tail?" Robin asked. The dark-haired man nodded his head. "I'll take the eyes out." The group split. Harriet's arrow finally struck into one of the glowing eyes causing the creature to scream. The pain momentarily stunned it.

Shiloh swung her staff at the legs at the right side of the Deathsalker. Salken swung his sword, frost sparkling as it struck across all four legs on the left side. Ice sprouted on either side, the thin stick like legs froze. The tail swung wildly, striking Tanya again as she was unable to move out of the way. She didn't move, but Robin could see her breathing still. Robin pulled back his arrow and let it loose. The projectile struck the tail as Asher's spear flew forward pushed by semblance controlled wind. The weapon struck the joint holding the stinger on. The power behind it sliced the stinger off.

Robin looked back to Tanya to check on her. The girl got to her feet, her normally brown eyes were now glowing bright orange as her aura flared around her orange as her eyes. The girl ran forward, her sword was held out as she sprinted to Jay who struggled holding his shield up. She jumped up, bringing her sword down. It cut through the claw. Free from the strain, Jay struck the Deathstalker on its face plate. The plate cracked slightly and Tanya stabbed at the crack. She buried the weapon until it hit the hilt.

The Deathstalker became limp and started to smoke. The fighters all relaxed. Tanya fell to her knees. Jay was at her side, picking her up. Robin could see that Jay was favoring his right side. Robin sighed, looking at the other wounded members. This fight should have been easy. The group came together once again. They were all looking at him for further guidance. "We should rest up," Robin stated, waiting for Jay to argue, to say that they needed to continue forward. The prince didn't. "There's a town somewhere near here," Robin said.

"I've been there once," Harriet said. She was standing by Asher and Salken.

"Can you lead the way," Robin said. "Asher, you follow after her. Jay and Tanya stay in the middle. Salken, you in the rear with me." The group nodded tiredly. Harriet took the lead quickly starting to go to the North. Robin watched from behind as the group trudged ahead. He expected more from their group, but perhaps he should have been more cautious. Jay has never been outside the walls of Dale, he probably never saw a Grimm before. The others may have never fought before. he sighed to himself. He could have done better leading them. His step-dad would have been disappointed.

"So, that cave was a dud. But I am sure there is a magic relic somewhere," Salken said talking loud enough to be heard. He was looking at a book in his hand.

"Perhaps you can find more clues from the village. They would be the closest geographically," Robin reasoned. The man lowered his book.

Salken grinned, "That's a brilliant idea." Robin smiled slightly as well at the energy the other man had. It made the battle that past seem unimportant. Everyone was still alive. A bird called from overhead. Then another, and another.

The group stopped as Harriet looked past the group to look at Robin. The birds were singing the same tune. The sound was like a chorus. Robin knew that this wasn't natural. Feeding off the vibes from Robin and Harriet, the others started to look up to the branches. Salken even put down his book as the birds fluttered down. "Do you think a witch hexed them?" he asked.

Robin was silent for a moment, "I don't know anyone who can do such a thing." He readied his crossbow, ready to shoot one of the birds to scatter them.

"Please don't do that," a female voice pleaded. The group turned to the voice as a woman stepped out from the brush. Blue eyes were soft. "Don't hurt them," she added. Although she looked around the group's age, her eyes said that she was older.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"My name is Ivy Cottontail. I just wanted to give you shelter. You all look worn out," Ivy said. She pushed her smooth long brown hair back. "My home is nearby." Robin lowered his crossbow. The woman was harmless. He could tell, from the simplistic armor the woman wore.

"Lead the way," He said cutting off any complaints from the others. The woman nodded, beckoning them forward.

"It is just straight this way," Ivy said. "You can stay for as long as you need to." The woman reached out to Tanya, a helping hand that the girl flinched from. Ivy just gave the other a small smile. She turned around, waving the group onward. Salken was the first to run after her.

"Are you a witch? Did you bewitched the birds?" he asked, leaning over the short woman.

She put a soft hand on his arm. "No, sweetie. That is my semblance. That is also how I found you. They told me that a Grim was near."

"You coulda helped," Asher said, his tone was joking, but Harriet gave him a glare before rolling her eyes. Ivy paled at the thought.

"I- uh- my home isn't much, but please make yourself at home," she said changing the subject. Nestled in the heavily dense was a small hut with a wooden door. Ivy opened the door letting the weary travelers in. "I would have lunch ready in a moment. I have a washtub outside as well as a pump. If you wish to use it, you may." The kindly woman walked into her kitchen. She reappeared with a large pot. "Do take a seat. You all must be exhausted."

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Carmine kept an eye on the princess. She was quick and he would have to be weary about her escaping his grasp. His eyes moved to the Faunus who was silent. He would have to speak to her. What was running through her mind when the princess asked for her freedom. She begged for it. She offered a payment. It was a tantalizing offer. He would have even taken it. But to do so would ruin his reputation. His main source of income would be lost.

It was so silent now. The princess was always so talkative, that now the air felt a bit empty. Carmine could see the other men in Amari's company starting to set up camp. The Grim attack had halted their progress. Carmine frowned. He would prefer to get this assignment over with as soon as position. Then he wouldn't have to think about it. Carmine heard the sigh from the princess. Oriole was looking down at her bound hands, picking at the black bandana with her fingertips. "We're going to need a fire to keep the grim at bay. Oriole, here. Don't light the entire forest on fire." Carmine reached into his pocket to pull out his flint. He pushed it into her hands before untying the binds.

The princess blinked as she processed what he said and did. She smiled widely before launching herself at his waist. Her arms wrapped around his middle. Carmine froze at the contact. He patted her shoulder awkwardly before the girl separated herself. She skipped ahead slightly before she started to gather kindling.

Carmine could feel rather than see the Faunus looking at him. He gave her a bored look with was met with a cheeky one. Roux just moved her slender orange eyebrows suggestively. "It is nothing. I have to set up the tent and firewood still has to be collected," Carmine said coldly.

"Right. I guess. I will give you two some 'private' time," Roux teased winking. Carmine frowned as the other laughed away to gather the firewood. Carmine walked to where the princess was grinning at the crackling fire. A bundle was sitting beside her. One of the other men probably dropped of the tent.

As Carmine reached down to get it, Oriole spoke. "Thank you."

"You have no reason to thank me," Carmine replied. The princess looked over her shoulder to see him. Her blue eyes looked over him.

"No, I guess I don't. But this still means a lot to me," Oriole said, tossing fallen leaves into fire. Carmine huffed, picking up the tent to set it up.

* * *

A/N: So the last of the OCs has been introduced. I am sorry that it has been taken so long. Oh, I have started the drabble story. It is call the Aviary. So far it only has a Christmas short, but more will be added. Those who have requested a drabble they will be written. Though since Valentine's Day is coming up, if anyone wants shipping drabbles, they can be suggested.

Here's the entire cast

Tanya R- ElectricalZats

Ivy Cottontail- Obiesenpi

Carmine Vermillion- alucard deathsinger

Robin Sherwood- SnowBranwen

Asher Rook- Artesys

Salken Grysl- onyxwhip

Shiloh Vermell- Firealis

Roux Altan- LifeisBeautiful17

Harriet Marshall- Hofund


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone, So sorry for slacking on both this and The Aviary. I hope to have another chapter of The Aviary tomorrow. Now onto the reviews:

-Firealis- Yeah, Jay is a bit single-minded. Though it gives him a place to grow from here.

-Hofund- Thanks for the review. I am glad you like what I am doing with Harriet. Salken's semblance is dust manipulation with out a conduit like a weapon.

-Artesys- You're not the only one glad that everyone is introduced. Now I can work with backstories and dynamics.

-LifeisBeautiful17- Hopefully I can get some of the past of these other characters soon.

-onyxwhip- Yes! Victory. Thank you for your review

* * *

Ivy looked over the group of teens she invited into her home. They were all worn, sitting with sagging shoulders. She could still see the teens from her kitchen where she was cutting vegetables. The girl with the headscarf had her hand on the blue-haired teen's shoulder. The boy held his side, red was staining his blue tunic. The girl with the purple poncho and red hair looked as though she was meditating. The two other males were speaking with the dark-haired girl. The hooded teen was still outside. Ivy startled, realizing that the young man might need a towel or a change of clothing. She hurried past the teens to her room, grabbing a towel. He would have to figure something else to wear. She gave the other teens a small smile before she walked out of small house.

"I nearly forgot to give you a towel," Ivy called out to the hooded teen or the previously hooded teen. He held his green hood in his hand. Her large blue eyes traveled to the top of his head. Sticking out of his green hair, were two wolf ears. They twitched backwards toward her. The teen himself turned to her. He didn't look upset that she caught him. He didn't lower his ears in a defensive manner.

"Thank you," he said, reaching for the towel. "I was just about to bathe," he said as he motioned to the tub full of water. Ivy was unsure whether she should say anything about his ears. She stood silently in front of him.

"Of course, come in when you are done. I will be making stew," Ivy said, giving him a smile. She walked back to her cabin. The teens were still sitting around talking amongst themselves. She walked back to her kitchen and resumed chopping the vegetables.. She started the fire in her stove. She filled her pot full of water and set in top. She walked back to the teens. The green-haired one was back with his hood was on. She didn't think much of the teen's Faunus nature; it didn't bother her, but she was starting to suspect that the others didn't know about him.

"Thank you for letting us stay," the blue-haired teen said as she entered the room. "And feeding us. I can pay you for your troubles."

Ivy nodded, "It isn't a hassle or anything so you don't need to pay me. I am sorry but I don't know any of your names."

The blue-haired teen nodded. "My name is Jay." He put a hand on his chest.

"The prince?" Ivy asked, she knew the royals. She looked over Jay, he did look somewhat like the king if she squinted. The prince nodded, he seemed to straightened his posture. It did little to make him look more royal well past the worn expression.

"This is Tanya, Salken, Asher, Robin, and Shiloh," Jay introduced as the teens motioned as their name was said by the prince.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. But why is the prince this far from Dale?" Ivy asked as she stirred the stew. The other teens just looked to the prince to answer.

"There was an attack on the castle. This group of men took Oriole," Jay said, his face twisting into a frown. His hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, the poor dear," Ivy said. She left the stew to reach out to the prince. "I know I am just a stranger to you, but perhaps I can help you retrieve your sister." She held his hand. The prince looked at the woman, his blue eyes examining her face. She gave him a small smile and the prince seemed to ease a bit.

"One more won't hurt. Thank you for offering your aide," Jay said. Ivy got back to her feet, brushing off her clothes.

"Are you all ready for dinner?" Ivy asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm starving," Asher said, jumping up to his feet. Ivy laughed before directing the teens to her bowls. The dark-haired teen was passed up by Salken who had slipped by while the other was helping Tanya to her feet. The yellow-clad teen filled a bowl before handing it to Shiloh who silently stepped behind him. She gave a quiet thank you as she walked away. The girl's faded eyes told Ivy that she couldn't see. The woman reached forward to guide her.

"Thank you, ma'am," the blind girl said as she was guided by the short woman. She sat the girl down on a seat. "May I ask you not to aide me? To help me would hinder me." The girl looked serene, the gentle expression caused Ivy to not argue.

"My apologies. You are very wise for your age," Ivy said, thanking Robin who handed her a bowl of stew. The teens sat around the pair. Some were on seats while the others were sitting cross-legged on the floor.

" This is pretty good, miss," Asher said as he slurped his stew.

"It could use some protein," Jay responded as he pushed around the vegetables.

"I don't particularly like hunting," Ivy said. "I do apologize." The teens didn't stop eating as she explained. The meal became quiet then as all of them ate. One by one they finished and put their bowls in where she kept her dirty dishes. Tanya stood up remained there and started to wash the dishes. The other teens relaxed with their full bellies.

"Jay, I can fix that wound if you would like," Ivy offered. She patted the space beside her. Jay nodded, gingerly making his way to her. He stepped around Asher, Salken, and Shiloh who were sitting together as Salken read his book out loud. Asher gave a complaint as the prince nearly stepped on him. The blue-haired teen apologized politely.

He lowered himself with a small flinch and removed his torn tunic. Ivy washed the slash with water. She wrapped it with her roll of cloth bandages. The woman called the next injured teen to her. She bandaged each scrape and cut. Robin kept his hood on and Tanya kept her head scarf on. She then ordered them all to go to sleep, promising that they could move out tomorrow. "We can take my wagon to Cove tomorrow and pick up more supplies."

The teens were laying on blankets. She had to direct Asher to the boy's side of the room once, but everything was at peace. Ivy added wood to the fire before joining Tanya and Shiloh on the floor. She could sleep in her bed, but she would rather watch over the hopeful rescuers.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Oriole woke up before her companions... captors? She would decide that later. She looked up at the tent roof. She listened to the birds call the morning. Their songs were beautiful. The wind blowing from the north whistled through the trees. If she strained her ears she could hear the river that the group would have to cross to reach Nullah. She couldn't let that happen. If she passed that river, she wasn't coming back. She'll be lost. The princess stood up very quietly, careful not to disturb Roux or Carmine. Both continued sleeping. She stepped over Carmine gingerly before slipping out of the tent. The fire she lit the night before had died to embers. She grinned at the thought of the large flames that had Carmine and Roux a little anxious. She looked around the encampment. Everyone was still asleep, anyone who wasn't in sight. Probably washing off in the river.

The princess padded quietly behind the tent. She spotted the pointed rock the trio had to move to set up the tent. She knelt beside it. The girl had to spit out her hair that fell in her face as she ran the black bandana that bound her wrist across the rock's sharp edge. The fabric tore causing her to slip. The rock slit a tiny cut across her hand but that was okay. She was free. The princess got to her feet. With a quick look back, she ran into the trees. She stopped to hide behind a tree and closed her eyes to listen. She could hear the noise of the camp waking up. Oriole lowered herself to the ground. She crawled on her hands and knees. She was getting away; she wanted to laugh. Oriole frowned only slightly as her clothes was caught and torn. She shrugged; she would just buy more clothes when she got home.

She bit her lip as her hand slid over a sharp branch. Oriole lifted it to her face. Red blood was welling from the small cut.

"Where is she?" a shrill voice screamed. Oriole's breath caught in her throat. She lowered herself flat on the ground. She held her breath as she listen to the loud movement of the camp.

Footsteps were coming closer. Heavy footsteps, crushing all the plants. A hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her orange locks. Oriole squirmed, reaching up to try and free herself. "I found her, Amari," Demetri's voice said, loud against her ear. The taller man pulled her to her feet. The princess hissed through her teeth. She didn't have time to react as he pulled her forward.

Everyone in the camp stared at the pair. Oriole looked frantically around, looking for a friendly face. Her blue eyes caught sight of Roux first, her carrot hair standing out. The Faunus's ears were pressed flat against her head. Carmine who just walked beside her, gave her a glance. His dark eyes looked at the princess. Oriole gave them a smile and a small wave. The hand holding her hair swung forward. The princess held out her hand to stop herself from meeting the ground.

A cold hand cupped her face, pushing it up. Oriole gave the shaved woman a smile. "Good morning," the princess said. Amari looked unamused.

"What were you doing outside camp?" Amari asked.

"Trying to get breakfast. Carmine and Roux were asleep and I was hungr-" her explanation was cut short with a loud smack. The princess lifted a hand to her stinging cheek.

"I am tired of your rebellion," Amari said. Her eyes became cold. "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson." She reached to her belt , pulling out a knife.

Oriole moved to get to her feet. Demetri was a wall behind her, a pair of strong arms held her in place. The silver knife neared her face as she moved her head back. The knife was too close now. Amari's cold hand grabbed a fistful of hair, stilling Oriole's head. The princess was breathing heavily. The knife was cold against her temple. The cold was gone as well as the tugging from Amari's hand. The woman held her hand in front of the princess. Orange strands of hair were in her hand. They fluttered to the ground as Amari brought her knife again to Oriole's head.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Roux's previous good mood was gone. She had to admit that teasing the mercenary who was her unofficial partner was fun. That was before she saw Oriole in Demetri's hands. The princess made eye contact with her. Roux could feel her ears pressing lower. She nearly lost the princess. If that had happened what would she do? The Faunus felt more than saw the mercenary stepped beside her. "At least she was found," he stated. "This might mean a pay decrease."

"Isn't that a shame," Roux responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It is a shame. The bigger shame would be what Amari chooses as a punishment," Carmine commented. The taller man crossed his arms.

"Maybe we should stop her," Roux said, ears perking back up. "I can pay you if you want."

Carmine held out a hand. The Faunus reached for her money pouch, pulling out a single bronze coin. The man's brown eyes looked at the meager pay. "Pleasure doing business with you." Roux jogged to where Oriole was being restrained by Demetri. Amari gave them a frustrated look.

"You let her escape," she said, her eyes held a bit of fire in it. The north wind picked up again. Roux shivered slightly. "One more slip like this and you will be out of a job." Amari walked away, Demetri on her heels. The man gave Carmine a smug look.

"He needs a bee's nest in his tent," Roux commented.

"Agreed," Carmine said. "Get up, Oriole. You can't put it back on." Roux looked down confused. The princess was picking up strands of orange off of the ground. The mercenary put a hand on her arm.

The princess looked up at the two. "Good Morning," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry that I tore your bandana." Carmine hmmed as he lifted her to her full height. The princess let her hair fall to the ground.

"So Carmine, you were telling me that you cook good bird eggs," Roux said.

"It comes with the job," Carmine replied.

" You doing jobs for chefs?" Roux teased.

"They pay well. And they treat you to their fine ales," Carmine replied.

"You're joking?" Oriole asked, an eyebrow raised. Carmine gave the smallest smile that could be considered a smile. Oriole was in front of the two as they walked back to camp so she didn't see Roux slip Carmine another coin.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit short. Sorry. I would like to add before that if you want to edit your character as in how they see/treat the others, who they may have a crush on and the like just add it to your character thread.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I am not dead. Though I have been sick so this chapter has been waiting for a week to be uploaded. Ugh, but I am better now. Thank you Epic Zealot Productions 2.0 for adding this story to your favorites.

-LifeisBeautiful17- Ivy is indeed the mom friend. I was hoping that I got that across. Carmine is coming around, slowly. The money is only going one way so Roux paying Carmine. So ehh, he is getting there.

-Firealis- So yup, Robin is a Faunus. And I am hoping to expand his back story first. As far as Carmine and Roux we have to see don't we. ;).

-Artesys- Yes, I am really liking Carmine, Roux, and Oriole's combination.

* * *

Robin was one of the first to wake up. He got to his feet and folded his blanket. He looked over the group of teens. "Oh you're awake," Ivy's kind voice called out. Robin stepped carefully over the snoring Jay. Robin rolled his eyes as he noticed that Asher had rolled nearly half of the room. He chuckled at Salken who had a book over his face.

He walked to the older woman who was in the kitchen. "I hope you like muffins. Strawberries are yet to have ripened, so I had to use my dried fruit stash. She mixed the batter, giving him a look. The hooded Faunus padded closer.

"May I help? At this rate, everyone will be up soon," Robin replied. Ivy motioned the other closer.

"It would be nice to have someone to help. This home can get awfully lonely," Ivy replied as she lined up cups. "Could you start a fire, please?"

"I would be a poor excuse of a Robin if I couldn't," Robin replied. The Faunus left before the woman could reply. He was quick to find Ivy's stack of firewood. Grabbing several pieces and balancing them in his arms, he made his way back to the hut. He paused momentarily at the door , ready to move the logs to one arm to open the door. It swung open. Asher was there with a grin.

"You look like you need a hand," Asher said with a grin as he held the door open. "You should ask Salken light that fire. He's good with dust. It is his semblance after all." Robin walked passed the other teen. The door closed behind the duo. Robin looked over the other teens who were all at various states of wakefulness. Robin placed the logs in the fireplace and Salken was already there, fire dust already in hand.

"I can light it," Robin said, stopping the other before he started the fire. The yellow-garbed man shrugged, backing away. The hooden faunus knelt beside the fireplace. He pulled out his flint and was quick to start the flames. He stood up once again before finding to sit beside Harriet. The dark-haired girl gave him a smile.

Ivy put the raw muffins near the base of the fire before she sat by the prince. The group was silent for a moment. Harriet ran her fingers through her raven hair as she worried her lip. Robin could feel her look toward his head. The Faunus wished that the girl didn't act so shocked about it. "Did you sleep well?" Ivy asked the teens, trying to start conversation with the rather quiet group of teens.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality," Shiloh answered first. The other teens made similar comments. Conversation became meaningless at that point as they spoke a little about the village they would be passing by and made plans of what materials to buy. The muffins were passed out and eaten quickly. After the meal, the teens packed up their meager bags and Ivy packed hers as well. The woman led the teens to where her horses were housed. The woman hooked up her small wagon to the horses. Ivy gave her home one last look before the group left.

The teens walked beside the wagon, leaving just their bags within its cover. Harriet was at Robin's side. The two were quiet, only the creaking of the wagon wheel broke the silence. Harriet's dark eyes turned to him. Robin turned his amber eyes to meet hers. The girl looked away, pulling at her pink outfit. Robin grinned before looking forward again. He could feel her eyes on him. "Are you going to keep staring at me? The others will think you have a crush on me or something," Robin said sarcastically.

The girl started to blush, "I, uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just think you don't need to wear your hood." She shook her hands in a panicked manner. Robin smiled; the girl had told him already and the Faunus already answered. "I am sure no one would mind," she added. The green-garbed man was grateful that she was speaking softly so the others can't hear.

"I am unsure of that but that part of me isn't important for our mission. Revealing my nature would do nothing but cause a disturbance," Robin replied. Harriet nodded though she seemed unsure with his decision. The pair grew quiet for a moment. "Have you been to this village before?" Robin asked.

"No, my parents didn't paint the best picture of the villages outside of Dale. They said they are full of thieves. Uh, no offence," Harriet said, looking at him sheepishly. She tugged her hair and wrapped it around her pale finger.

"None taken. Though I would hardly compare myself to those thieves you fear, I wouldn't rob anyone who truly needs the money," Robin replied, he stood proudly as he remembered those who squandered their riches. He helped people, he made the world a little more equal.

"But you would rob someone like Jay?" Harriet asked, "How is that fair?" The girl's dark eyes were squinted as she looked at him.

"Jay is a good person, so I wouldn't dream of stealing from him," Robin said a bit offended that she would suggest such a thing. He looked away from her, watching the wagon wobble to and fro.

Harriet thought over it. " But if you didn't know him?" she asked. The hooded Faunus turned back to the girl. "I don't think stealing in general is right."

"I think there are people whose riches are better spent by the poor," Robin said, his face becoming stern. The two grew quiet as Salken hurried past. He nearly brushed Harriet as he passed.

Salken hurried to the woman who was driving the wagon. "Miss Ivy," he called, looking up at the brunette woman. He patted the chestnut horse on the hindquarters as he walked beside the wagon.

"Yes, Salken. How can I help you?" Ivy asked, she looked down at the yellow-robed held the reins a bit tighter to slow the horses. She leaned toward the teen, her hair draped over her shoulders.

"You live in these woods, correct? Have you ever seen a witch? I heard stories that she haunted these woods," Salken said. His voice was excited, his eyes shining brightly.

Ivy thought about it for a moment. She pushed her hair backed her long brown hair back over her shoulder. "I can say that I heard of a woman that people said had a strange power. It could be a semblance though.I think her name began with an A."

Salken perked up at the woman's words. "I would talk to the people around town. If there is a witch in town, she has to be visiting their market or inn." Salken nodded excitedly. "Is this your first time in Dale?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I live in Ravine," Salken replied, "My family and I never had a reason to travel here. There are plenty of unexplained phenomena there. In fact, my family found some ruins that suggest that there was a previous magical society."

"Honestly? I do wonder where they are now," Ivy asked. Her brown eyes grew distant as she thought about it.

Salken shrugged, "Perhaps Dale has such ruins somewhere." The yellow-clad teen continued excitedly. The motherly woman nodded along with him.

Shiloh walked by Jay who walked near the rear. "Have your injuries healed?" the blind teen asked. She tilted her head slightly to look at him.

"Yes. I do wish I hadn't froze like that," Jay admitted. "I wouldn't have been injured if I had reacted properly."

Shiloh smiled softly. "You have lived your life behind walls. It is not surprising you will fear that which you haven't seen." The girl's steps were nearly silent.

"I wasn't afraid of it," Jay defended himself, feeling like he was insulted by the girl.

Shiloh laughed, "I meant no offence. Though being afraid is merely a part of being alive. It is a feeling that passes and then you grow from it."

"What are you afraid of? With all your talk of fate, how could you be afraid? You believe that everything is planned for you," the prince asked.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I do not feel the need to express my fears," Shiloh stated. "Besides, it seems as though a fear of Grimm is an important one to overcome on our journey."

Jay crossed his arms. "And whatever fear you have isn't?" The prince looked down at the shorter girl, blue eyes amused. "Very well. I will respect your privacy." The two walked side by side, speaking of nothing important.

Tanya looked at the wagon. She tried not to look at the teen walking beside her. She guessed that he wasn't that bad. "So did you miss me. I couldn't help but notice that you were the one to jump in to save me." He waggled his eyebrows at her. Tanya looked down at her hands. "No problem. I can be intimidating." He flexed his muscles before brushing back his hair.

Tanya rose a single tawny eyebrow. She cracked the smallest smile. "In all seriousness, you are pretty good with that sword. It is a shame that it is all rusted."

Tanya looked at her sword that hung on her hip. "It isn't so bad and it was the best that I could afford."

Asher held out his hand. Tanya gave him a confused look. "Can I see it?" The girl unsheathed her weapon and lay it flat as she held it out for the other teen. He took it in his hand and swung it. Tanya flinched at the swinging blade, but it never got near her. "That sold me. I am buying you a new sword in the village. As a thank you. Besides, I think you look lovely with a shining blade in hand."

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Thank you. Though I don't see myself as worthy of a new weapon. Everyone else also had a part in saving you. You don't have to buy me anything."

Asher gave her a smug look. "Okay how about this. We don't want that sword to break and then we'll be out of luck. Don't worry about the cost. Let's just say I'm loaded," Asher elbowed the girl. He gave a wink before laughing. "Your face is priceless." He wiped his green eyes.

Tanya frowned, she didn't appreciate his flirtation. "Don't worry Tanya. I am pulling your leg," Asher said. "But not about the sword. You do need a new sword."

"Is there something that I could do to repay you?" Tanya asked, her voice was halting; she probably shouldn't give him such an offer. Who knows what sort of things crossed his mind. In fact, he seemed to be looking her up and down. She started to squirm, perhaps if his request was too unreasonable, she could tell Jay.

"Hmm, you can find me a dust store. Just a bit of ice dust or anything," Asher replied. "You look a little surprised. What did you think I was going to ask?" He gave a wide grin to the other.

Tanya stammered and she turned away in case she started to turn red. "You have a dirty mind, Tanya," Asher teased tutting slightly.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Roux crossed her arms across her chest. The sound of water bubbling over rocks were louder than the sound of men tightening up their packs. The Faunus girl watched as Carmine was reordering his pack. Oriole was sitting cross-legged beside the bag. She had been very quiet since her unwanted haircut. The princess ran her hand over her head. Her blue eyes watch Carmine. He handed her something from his pack. The princess just looked at it before taking a bite out of it. Roux walked back to the pair. "Hey do you have enough for the whole camp?" Roux teased. Carmine gave her an amused look, reaching into his pack again giving the Faunus girl a little wrapped package. Roux opened it to reveal a small roll. She took a bite out of the roll. It was sweet, a bit stale but sweet. "Wow, you bake, Carmine," Roux said with a wink.

"Yes, I was able to bake sweet rolls in a campfire," Carmine replied, closing his bag.

"Sarcasm? Nice," Roux teased. The three walked to the edge of the river. Some of the men had started to trudge across the wide river. The water sloshed around their chest. "Hmm, how much for you to carry me across?" she asked Carmine. She pulled her money pouch. Carmine gave her an unimpressed look.

"I am not a ferry," Carmine replied. Roux sighed starting to put away her pouch. "Brace yourself." Was the only warning before Carmine wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She was placed on his left shoulder. He held out his arm to the princess who shook her head. The trio stepped into the water. Roux watched as the water rose around the princess. She paddled beside Carmine.

"You need help there, Oriole?" Roux called out to the princess who was just keeping her head out of the water.

"I am fine," the princess said, spitting out water. "I like to swim." Carmine rolled his eyes before pulling the soaked princess out of the water. Her short orange hair was pressed against her head as it dripped. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Your stubbornness is going to get you killed," Carmine noted as he pulled her closer. The princess became limp.

"Yup, stubbornness. Not the war lord that is keeping me captive," Oriole responded. She didn't lift her head to actually look at them. Roux and Carmine shared a look. If the Faunus could guess, she would think that he was concerned. She was as well; the other orange-haired girl had been really quiet. Maybe her situation finally sunk in. Roux felt a bit of pity to her, but she couldn't let that stop her mission. This was important to her; she couldn't let Oriole get away.

Carmine broke her thoughts by shifting her so she could slip off his shoulders. Roux landed lightly on her feet. The mercenary lowered Oriole slowly. The princess thanked him with a mumbling voice. She walked over to the girl. The Faunus was going to put a hand on her shoulder, but Carmine nudged her away from the girl. He shook his head at her. Roux lowered her hand.

"Let's move. We can't waste time," Carmine said as the rest of the group started to work. The trio walked and Roux could hear the other two drip water. She was between the two; they were were quiet.

"Hey Carmine where are you from?" Roux asked. She looked up at the mercenary.

"Rift," he responded. Roux balked in shock. He was from the same city-state she was.

"I am as well," she breathed, her shock evident in her voice. Carmine smiled slightly, no doubt thinking about his home state.

"And I am from Dale," Oriole added, huffing a laugh. Carmine rolled his eyes and Roux gave a small laugh. "How is Rift?"

"Cold," Carmine responded, his voice flat. "It snows there a good portion of the year."

"My siblings and I would play in the snow the first day it fell," Roux said, thinking about a fond memory. A rare one, but one that kept her going.

"You have siblings? Brothers? Sisters? A bit of each?" Oriole asked, starting to perk up. "How about you, Carmine? Any siblings?"

"Woah, Oriole. You can't ask so many questions. We can't answer that fast," Roux jokingly reprimanded.

"Of course, mother. Please forgive my lack of etiquette," Oriole replied with a grin. Roux laughed and even Carmine chuckled.

"I thought we had raised her better," Roux continued, shaking her head. She wiped her eyes. The two girls couldn't keep up the scene and both started to laugh. Carmine even started to chuckle. Roux breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed as though Oriole wasn't going to push her questioning.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Jay wrinkled his nose at the smell that hit his nose. It smelt like filth and animals. His blue eyes could see all the people walking through the poor houses. He could see where planks were used to patch holes from Grimm attacks. The rest of his motley party had separated each with a bit of gold from his own pouch. Even now, he could feel how much lighter it felt now. In fact, it felt like he didn't have it all. The prince patted his pockets. He hissed as his met nothing. There was nothing in his pockets. "Are you looking for this?" Robin's voice asked the the man himself appeared at his side. Jay turned to see his pouch in the hooded man's hand. "You have to be on your toes," he said.

"Thank you," Jay replied as he took his pouch. He frowned and held his pouch a bit tighter now. "Who did you get it from?" he asked, the prince looked over the people that walked the village's streets.

Robin shook his head at the almost accusatory look that the prince had. "They were only kids who wanted some sweets. They weren't harden criminals." The hooded one shrugged his shoulders.

"No, but don't you think that they could be going down that path? They are clearly thieves," Jay responded.

"Jay. What is a couple of coins to you in comparison to what their families could buy?" Robin asked. The prince frowned, looking over the torn down town. He sighed, giving the hooded Faunus an unamused look.

"You gave them a couple of gold coins from the pouch," Jay responded. Robin nodded. "That is fine," the prince replied.

"You can't blame them. Most people outside Dale, don't like the nobles of Dale. Most of your noble families are close-minded and greedy," Robin responded. Jay looked at the thief.

"Is that why you steal? What noble family slighted you?" Jay asked. Robin got quiet and didn't look like he would answer.

"Is that important to you? What would you do? Punish them for exiling my mother because of me?" Robin asked, his face and demeanor changed to be a bit more stiff. "No, I will keep that to myself because they aren't my family and I do not care about them."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Jay responded. Robin waved off the conversation. "Let's find the others." The two teens found the others soon enough. Each of them had bags filled with food and water. Tanya was carefully holding a bag of dust. "Everything looks good. We can continue and…" Jay trailed off as Ivy pushed two young children in front of the prince. "Who are these two? Do I have to put a minimum age on who joins this rescue team?"

Ivy chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't be silly dear," the older woman said with a shake of her head. Her amusement slid off her face. "They need our help. Their parents went into the forest last night and they haven't returned."

"So we are helping them," Asher spoke up, crossing his arms. "Sounds good to me." His green eyes looked at the prince. Jay shifted uncomfortable as the others in his group also looked over to him. They were waiting for him to react; to tell the little children that his sister was more important. Jay looked down at the children who looked back up at him. The brother and sister whose matching eyes filled with tears. The prince backed away from the two turning his back to them.

"I told you he wouldn't help us," a low small voice whispered. Jay flinched slightly at the tone.

The prince sighed. "Leave the wagon here at the inn. We will find your parents." He didn't turn to see his group's expression or that of the kids.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hi everyone. I am sorry for the short chapter. I do have a bit of an announcement. No, it isn't a hiatus. But I won't be able to write short stories in The Aviary. It is a bit distracting so I hope to be able to continue this story without that distraction. Anyways, I am truly sorry for this lackluster chapter.

* * *

The forest was beautiful. Its leaves were slowly turning red, orange and yellow. The northern wind caused loose leaves to be released from the trees. The colorful foliage drifted down slowly. The Faunus walking through lifted his face to the sky to smell the fresh air. Robin was the one tasked with tracking down the two missing people. He kept his gaze lowered downward. The ground didn't hold any clues. Most tracks covered with fallen leaves. There wasn't a way to find any trace of the missing people. "Do you see anything?" Robin asked the girl beside him. Shiloh shook her head, her burgundy braid swinging at the motion. The crunching of leaves beneath their feet was quiet.

"No, I do not sense anyone else's aura other than our own," Shiloh responded. Her faded eyes looked through the trees. She pulled her poncho closer at a new breeze. Robin thought she said something about being from the desert region. He thought about offering his hood, but decided differently.

"May I ask a personal question?" Robin asked as they changed directions again. Shiloh nodded, her expression calm. That was one thing he could appreciate about the blind girl; she took things in stride without emotions getting in the way.

"What are the limitations of your 'sight'?" the hooded Faunus asked. The two trampled through the underbrush. Robin perked a bit at what sounded like the call they were waiting for. Shiloh froze as well before both figured that the others in their group wasn't calling them.

"I see people's auras. They left off a little bit of light that can reflect off of things that don't have a soul," Shiloh responded.

"So you can't see Grimm?" Robin asked. He knelt down to run his hand over what appeared to be a track. It was a deer hoofprint. The Faunus sighed and straightened up.

"No, they are just a dark space in my vision," Shiloh responded as she kept pace with him. "But that doesn't change my effectiveness against them."

"I do not doubt it. I am impressed that you volunteered to help Jay," Robin responded. "Or did you believe fate drew you two together."

" Fate did have a hand in it. But I suppose my main motive is that perhaps it brings me closer to a huntsmen guild," Shiloh responded. "I have been rejected enough and he was the first to accept my help."

Jay smiled at the response. "Why didn't you accept the rejection?"

There was the smallest form of a frown on her face. "Have you ever felt that you were meant for a certain destiny. That there was a task that is the reason for your existence?"

Robin chuckled, "Yes in fact I have. I have people who look to me to care for them. I found my purpose and not even fate can take that away."

Shiloh nodded, "or that mission is your fate." Robin shrugged, he could say honestly that either way he didn't mind. He couldn't imagine his life any other way. Whether fate took him down this path or not, it didn't matter.

"I prefer to think that I chose to take up my mantle. That I could have backed away," Robin replied. "Just like you chose to ignore what others told you. You're fighting against what the world gave you. And I find it admirable." Shiloh hummed thoughtfully. The two continued in comfortable silence.

Robin stopped as Shiloh reached out and grabbed his arm. She placed a finger to her lips in the universal way of asking for silence. Robin nodded his understanding. Following her other hand, Robin traced the Creeps that were stomping through the trees. Their black bodies standing out amongst the white bark of the trees. Their heads were close to the ground, sniffing the leaves.

"I'll provide you cover and you can take them out," he whispered. The Faunus loaded his crossbow with a singular bolt from his boot. He and Shiloh gave a silent nod. Robin pulled the trigger and the bolt shot forward. It sunk with a fleshy sound followed by a shriek. The grimm turned to Shiloh who had ran forward. It tried to chomp at her, but the girl brought her staff down across its head. The white boney plates cracked moments before another bolt sunk into the exposed flesh. The Grimm twitched and twisted. Shiloh though had moved on dancing away from the second Creep that charged her. She spun her staff the fire dust within glowing as balls of fire swirled around the Grimm. Roaring in anger the beast hopped toward the girl. A bolt struck its leg causing it to stumble and Shiloh ended its life.

Robin trotted to the blind girl surround by smoking Grimm corpses. "You don't think these two found the missing parents, do you?" Robin asked.

"I sure hope not. Most civilians cannot fight Grimm," the blind girl responded. "I won't be able to corpses, so do tell me if you find them." Robin answered that he would as he searched. He scrunched his nose in disgust when the smell of decay reached his sensitive nose.

"This way," Robin directed, hurrying forward careful not to trip in the forest. He only stopped when he found the source of the smell. A female deer laid on its side, the corpse had its head missing. Robin growled, poachers. He hated people who hunted for trophies.

"Is it the parents?" Shiloh asked, looking blindly at the deer corpse. Her nose also wrinkled at the smell.

"No, lucky for us. Let's leave this place. We have to find them before nightfall. I would not let two children become orphans," Robin said, his voice becoming firm. Shiloh looked to drift off, her dull eyes becoming more distant. Robin could ask her what she was thinking, but he chose not to. Instead he gently urged her to follow him.

…

Harriet had to admit she was a bit shy or maybe she just had a small problem talking to people. She was fine when everyone was together. It didn't felt like everything was too quiet, with everyone talking or moving there was something else to focus on. Harriet could hear birds in the trees and their own footsteps. It was too quiet; it made her a bit nervous. She lowered herself to the ground so she could see the pressed ground. She could just feel her partner's eyes on her while she looked for clues. "I think that this was a good idea, Jay," she said to the prince beside her who had been silent for a while. Her voice was a bit too quiet. She had to look up from her kneeling position to see him. His blue eyes looked down on her. "You know, splitting us up to search more ground. I am sure that each group is a good combination."

"Are you nervous?" Jay asked, the girl as he walked to a tree to examine its bark. "Your voice is very soft." The girl wrung her hands together. She felt her face warm up. "You don't have to be. I don't bite." Jay responded, easing his regal posture. "Tell me what is on your mind," the prince said. He tried to smile softly.

"Oh, it is nothing. Really just a small thing. But Robin and I were talking about the thieves in the village and …" Jay was waiting patiently for her to finish. "Well, I was wondering. How did you get all your money. I defended that good people like you deserve to keep the money you have, but what if your family got it through illegal means or by abusing others or-"

"Harriet," Jay replied calmly. "My father is the ruler of Dale. We got our money through the taxes that each citizen pays to keep Dale running. There isn't any underhanded deals as far as I know." Jay didn't seem upset, he kept his cool. "Now that it is settled let's find these people and get back to my sister." The prince stomped loudly, crushing the fallen leaves under his feet. Harriet scanned the forest as well. She was sure that every living thing could hear them approach.

"So, um. This may not be an appropriate question to ask, but. Um. You're not going to change when you become king, right? I mean, your father isn't bad, but he isn't the best. Faunus are still not allowed in the same buildings as us and… um. Well, you are a fairly nice person, so.." Harriet felt like she just overstepped her welcome and perhaps the prince's good nature. Jay froze, turning to face the huntress. His blue eyes confused perhaps even a little hurt.

"The Faunus in Dale have freedom to work anywhere they choose to and they receive a wage," Jay responded.

"A fair one?" Harriet interrupted. Her mind drifted to Robin and the green wolf ears on his head. He he had a reason to keep hiding his ears.

Jay stopped walking forward, crossing his arms across his chest. "A fair one for a Faunus. You know they lack the same mental capacity as we do. I do not want to think about this. The time for me to ascend to the throne is still years away." The prince's blue eyebrows furrowed and he stomped ahead. His footfalls a bit heavier than necessary.

Harriet flinched at those words. They were hard to hear and even hard to see Jay say. Robin was smart and from what she knew, he was just like them. She hurried forward to catch up with him, "Have you even talk to a Faunus? Actually getting to know them?" Harriet asked, her voice came out more forceful than she expected.

"Have you?" Jay asked.

"I have. And he is a good guy. And just as human as us," Harriet claimed, straightening her stance. She squared her shoulders, trying to stand straight. Jay laughed, turning away.

"Very well. So you know Faunus and I don't. Either way. This isn't important, we can speak more of this after I get my sister back," Jay said, he walked away from her. She stood there, frozen. She frowned at the prince. If he only knew that Robin was a Faunus, he would change his mind. He would see that his views were wrong.

….

Tanya just had to watch in confusion as Salken darted from left to right. She looked around more leisurely. "Tanya," his voice called out. She jumped slightly, her hands hurrying to her new sword. Her chestnut eyes narrowed in frustration at the excitable teen. "Look at this do you think this a fossil of a dragon? Maybe a hatchling. There might be a nest nearby," Salken said his eyes were sparkling with excitement. The girl looked at the object that he lovingly cradled in his hand. It was a small skull, reptilian in nature. The bone was clean and white.

Tanya looked up from the object. She felt her face twist into a confused look. The other looked so chipper. "That's a snake skull," Tanya responded, flatly. Salken blinked once, lowering his hand.

"Oh, well. I will go back to looking for the missing people," Salken said putting down the skull gently. Tanya and he separated, looking once again. Tanya shrugged and went back to looking around. She sighed to herself, looking over her shoulder to Salken. He seemed to kick the dirt a little as he walked. He kept his head down as he looked toward the ground. Tanya turned around quickly. She didn't care that his feelings were hurt. She looked back once again. The robed huntsmen still looked dispontant. Tanya looked back to the trees. She heard a sigh from behind her.

The girl slouched a little and padded toward the other. "Salken," she called out to the slouching teen.

"Yes, Tanya," he responded perking up like he wasn't moping seconds before.

"I am sorry that.. I understand that magic things are important for you. But that skull wasn't a dragon. Dragons don't exist. Dragon-like grimm maybe," Tanya stated.

"You don't know that. Maybe we haven't seen them yet. Just because you don't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Salken said. "Do you believe in the Brothers?"

"No, no I don't," she said shaking her head. "I haven't seen him nor anything that could prove Their existence."

Salken nodded, "That is a shame. I feel like I see clues for a bigger picture. Ruins of ancient cities that shouldn't exist. The Grimm and our Aura. I believe that they didn't form by chance."

Tanya mussed over it. She could see where he was coming from. There was plenty that couldn't be explain. "If they existed, why did they abandon us. Why do we all suffer; Faunus and humans alike. We are on a quest to save an innocent person. Why didn't they intervene?" Tanya asked. There were plenty of instances that she could pull out of her head. Her voice though stopped.

Salken gave her a softer expression. "I understand that things aren't great and I don't know the answers for those questions. Maybe we all disappointed them and they decided to let us make our own choices and they would judge us later." The two grew quiet.

A shrill whistle broke the awkward silent. Salken perked up. "Sounds like someone found the people we were looking for." Tanya nodded looking in the trees to see a small bird drop down and fly around the pair. The two watched and followed after the small bird.

Tanya flinched at the sound of foliage crunching to their far right. Her chestnut eyes caught sight of blue and pink between the trunks. The shapes cleared up as she focused on the movement. A taller male and shorter female were following something. She could point out the male's blue hair. She relaxed a little as the pair came a bit closer.

"Tanya, Salken," Jay greeted as the pair got closer. Harriet had her lips pressed as she looked between them.

"Jay," Tanya responded with a nod. The four teens followed the two birds that chirped impatient. They jogged behind the birds. Their two feathered guides landed on low branches. The four stopped looking up at the birds.

"Why did they bring us here? Is this a trap?" Tanya asked. She turned around to look through the trees. Her hand was reaching for her sword. Jay placed his hand on her, pushing it away from her sword.

"Its Ivy," he responded as he pointed to the older woman coming closer. Asher was on her heels. His green eyes were narrowed. Ivy paused by the birds. The two dove down and landed on her shoulders. "Ivy," Jay called out, interrupting the two who was stroking the birds' feathers. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, we did," Asher interrupted, his tone was firm and arms crossed. "We found a group of huntsmen. They had this symbol on them." The long-haired teen held out a sheet of paper. Tanya looked at the Nevermore shape holding a spear in its claws.

"That's the Bennet family crest," Robin responded, his tone a little harsh.

"Yes, they are a noble family in Dale," Jay responded, "The patriarch is an advisor of my father." The prince frowned a little. "Where did they go?" Jay asked. "We will talk with them. They are not bad people. I am sure they can be reasoned with." The prince allowed Ivy and Asher to lead the way.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello anyone who is still reading. I am sooo sorry for not updating in forever. This chapter isn't the best but I wanted to get something out to have you all know that I am not dead and I haven't forgotten this. So reading back over my notes I noticed a geography discrepancy. So, I am going to ignore it and fix it from now on. Anywho, thank you for your patience.

-LifeisBeautiful17- Yes Jay has a way to go. I really wanted to write him like this as a character that has to grow. Oriole actually held a similar view and I tried to hint that she didn't want to speak to Roux when she first met her. Granted, Oriole has little choice in who her company is so the learning curve was sharper. I love Shiloh's semblance too. Just because I think it would be so pretty to see all the colors. I feel a bit bad that the nobles were really just a blip in the story.

-Firealis- I am glad that people liked this chapter. I think I am overly critical of my own writing. I am really happy that no one is offended by Jay's views. I wanted to have a 'racist' character since the time period would allow for it.

-Artesys- Yes racist is the correct word for Jay. And even Oriole a bit. She had to get over it quickly though since Roux is on of the view people she can talk to. That is probably is an error. I should fix that.

-Hofund- That is a very cool comparison. I am not the best at history so it is awesome when someone shares tidbits like this.

Thank you for all your support.

* * *

The fire crackled invitingly though Roux couldn't enjoy it. Even Carmine seemed to be lost in thought. "What do you think Amari is telling her?" the Faunus asked.

"I am unsure. She doesn't appear to be pleased with the stunt the pulled earlier. Oriole needs to be cautious. Amari isn't a patient person and whatever she has planned doesn't need the princess to be… whole," Carmine responded, tossing twigs into the hungry fire.

Roux paled, "You don't think that she would … hurt Oriole do you? I mean she hasn't been physically violent with her." She didn't want to think about the girl being hurt. The other was her friend, of a sort.

Carmine shrugged, "I would. If I had to transport a person against their will, you have to break their will. How do you think Faunus servitude began. Nullah is full of broken faunus who serve their master." His cold tone caused her to shiver.

"Yeah the Mahneys were a bit cruel like that," Roux said absentmindedly. Her mind was traveling back in time, back to a time she partially missed.

"The Mahneys? You served them? They were one of the most wealthy families in Rift," Carmine said a bit of interest in his voice. "Before they started losing money and business. I didn't know they could afford to have Faunus servants." The man's eyes were calculating, probably the price on her head.

The Faunus girl was now regretting opening her mouth. She grudgingly continue talking, "Yea, I mean. I was only there for a little bit when I was little. They sold my siblings and I when things got bad."

"Sold?" Oriole's voice broke the conversation, it was scratchy as if she was shouting for a long time. Roux tried not to think about it, she knew that the princess wasn't talking much to them during the last day. "How could anyone do that? You were too young to be separated from your family."

"The world is cruel like that. People are unkind and hurt others for money. It is the way things are," Carmine replied. The man's eyes narrowed as his face took on a cruel look.

Oriole scoffed gingerly making her way between the two. Her face scrunched in pain as she sat down. "So you are looking for your siblings?" Roux nodded, blinking back tears that she thought she shed long ago. What use were they now. "You should have come to Dale. Faunus are free."

"Free from slavery, not discrimination or hate," Carmine added bitterness in his voice. "You are naive to believe that anywhere in this world can lead you to a happy ending. Her siblings are probably dead. Once we get to Nullah, you're probably dead as well."

Roux flinched at his cold assured voice. "Carmine, why are you like this? What happened to you?" Oriole asked, her tone a weird mixture of concern and contained anger.

"I wasn't born in the lap of luxury with the promise of a throne. I was born to be a weapon. I was raised to kill and to maim. I am sorry, Princess if that doesn't fit into the view from your ivory tower."

Oriole laughed, harsh and not with any humor. "Oh wow. Aren't you a big tough guy? I know people like you. They relish in their pain and don't see that they are the cause of it. All they see is doom and gloom because that's all they are." The mercenary was quick, pulling the girl off of her feet. The princess glared at him as her bare feet dangled in the air. The Faunus couldn't tear her eyes away from the orange-haired princess. A blotch of red was growing at her side. Her breathing was ragged and harsh.

"Carmine, Oriole. You both need to calm down," Roux shouted. "I didn't think I was around a pair of children." She tried to sound light-hearted at the second sentence. It seemed to have worked. Carmine lowered Oriole with a calming breath through his nose.

"I will be collecting more firewood," the man walked away from the girls. Roux turned to the other girl. She lifted her shirt to expose the laceration at her side that bled through the rough bandages wrapped around her waist.

"That looks bad," Roux pointed out. "I take it your visit to Amari wasn't good."

Oriole shrugged, "Oh we had a lovely chat. Sorry about losing my cool. I think I should have stayed quiet. Not really good at figuring out when the right time to keep my mouth shut it." She distractedly poked at the wound.

"Carmine shouldn't have been as rough as he was," Roux replied, the princess lowered her clothes to cover up her wound. She shrugged her shoulders. The two became quiet; the silence becoming awkward.

"Do you miss them?" Oriole asked, cutting the tension. "Your siblings?" The Faunus girl shifted uncomfortably. "You could tell me. Who else am I going to tell?" Although joking, the words held an edge of frustration.

"Yes, I miss them. It's like-" Roux trailed off unsure how to continue.

"A part of you is missing. Like a limb," Oriole finished. Roux looked at the princess. Her blue eyes were filled with understanding. Of course she understood, she was missing her brother. Was this like what they felt; were they like Oriole waiting for someone to find them. She couldn't let her mind go down that path. She had to be strong to get her siblings back. Oriole yawned. "I should apologize to Carmine. I wasn't very understanding of him."

"Give him a little bit of time to cool off," Roux replied. "I am sure he will come around. I think he has a soft spot for you." She gave a playful wink.

"Ha. That's funny. I am sure he likes you," Oriole teased. "Besides Demetri and I are suuuper serious." The Faunus girl laughed; it was refreshing the way the princess turned a negative situation into an opportunity to laugh. In another time and place, she was sure they would be friends. But not here where they were a Faunus and princess. "I'm going to sleep. If you are up when Carmine comes back, tell him I am sorry." With that the girl limped to the tent to settle for the night.

Roux was left by the fire alone. She watched the dancing flames in boredom. Her sharp ears heard the footsteps before she saw him. "Hey, Carmine," she greeted as she turned. "Decide to chop the whole forest down?" she commented, pointing to the large pile of branches in his arms.

The young man frowned, putting the kindling on the ground. "Where's Oriole?" he asked.

"Asleep," Roux replied, pointing to the tent. "She wanted to apologize to you." Carmine nodded distractedly as he sat down. "You know she is right. You'll be a lot happier if you just smiled or looked on the bright side every now and then. Don't get me wrong that super serious angsty look probably makes some girls swoon, but you're making yourself miserable."

"So I should just lie to myself and say everything will have its storybook ending?" Carmine replied, his tone biting.

"No, just to keep your sanity see the positive in your situation," Roux replied.

"I can't promise anything," Carmine said.

"Not even for a bit of gold?" the Faunus asked, holding a piece of bronze in her hand.

The mercenary smirked, pushing the offered coin away. "I am going to check on Oriole. I think I may have reopened a wound." The two captors got to their feet to check in on the prisoner.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Asher and Ivy led the group through the forest. Being off the beaten path, the undergrowth was thick. The older woman was a natural of following game paths. Led by a little bird, the woman was stepping expertly through the foliage. Stepping around and over vines and spiny plants. Asher knew where he was going so he wasn't having difficulty following the woman. Robin was right behind the long-haired teen, blending in to the green around him. He looked very serious like he would bite someone if they spoke to him. But no one was speaking. Harriet looking a little troubled as she mulled over what Jay and her spoke about walked quietly. Her boots stomping any plant with thorns. Shiloh, Jay, and Tanya walked behind the entire group while Salken looked rather excited to see what was going to happen.

The group's bird guide flittered into the branches of a tree at the edge of a large road. It sung a quick song before flying away. The teens and Ivy lined the ridge overlooking the road. They could hear the sound of horses and loud laughter. Trotting up the road, a pair of horses came into view.

The animals themselves were beautiful and the two men on them as well. Their armor gleamed and their hair was perfectly in place. Asher could recognize them immediately as nobles. They entire demeanor screamed money with a heaping helping of arrogance. Though that didn't annoy him. What made his blood boil was the man and woman tied to a rope being led by said nobles. "I will go first. You may back me up," Jay responded, his tone harsh and Asher knew that the pair of nobles were in for a verbal lashing.

The prince straightened his posture and brushed off the leaves that clung to him. With all the grace of his title, he strode down the embankment in front of the two horses. Asher could see the man and woman balk at the sight of the prince. Deciding that Jay needed back-up, he followed him down. "Claudius, Clive, Halt," the prince ordered.

The nobles pulled back on their reigns in front of Jay and the rest of the group. "My lord," they both greeted with a bow of their heads. The prince rose his blue-haired head.

"What are you doing with these two… people?" Jay asked, looking at the two captive parents. Asher could feel the anger rolling off Robin who held his head down. His hood made it impossible to see his face.

"They were trespassing on Bennet family property, sire," one answered as he pushed back his blonde hair. "They were hunting in our private forest," he continued.

"We were taking them to be tried," the brunette noble added. Jay looked over the two with a discerning eye. He then looked at the ragged parents.

"Is this true?" he asked them.

The two shook their head to answer negatively. "No. We were looking for fruit to sell at the market. We were not hunting," the man answered, his tone gruff. The rope attached to his wrist was tugged tight, causing him to stumble.

"Clive, that is unnecessary," Jay scolded the blonde man.

"He didn't address his highness properly," Clive responded, bowing his head.

Jay looked at the four people in front of him. He walked past the horses to stand by the two captured peasants. Asher couldn't hear the conversation and he doubted that the nobles could too. They seemed to try to discretely leaned toward the prince and the pair. "Clive, Claudius. Release them. I, Prince Jay of Dale, have pardoned them."

"But your highness, these people are thieves stealing from the noble family of Bennet," Claudius argued.

"Do I have to repeat my orders? My associates and I have been traveling in these woods and the only evidence of hunting has been by your hands," the prince replied curtly. The two nobles frowned but dismounted to release both prisoners.

"Thank you, Your Highness," they both said giving him a bow and a curtesy.

"There is no need for thanks. Your children are waiting for you," Jay responded. The two were quick to take their leave disappearing into the forest once again. The prince turned back to the pair of nobles. "You may return back to Dale and inform the king that I will be purchasing the Bennet family's forest and any other noble family's forest. As a natural resource of our kingdom, it should be available to all of our citizens."

The two nobles looked at each other, looking as though they had tasted something bitter. Thoroughly cowed, the two didn't speak back to their ruler. Instead they bowed their heads and walked past the group of rescuers. Asher found it fairly amusing as did Robin who lifted up his head to watch them past.

Clive made eye-contact with the hooded Faunus and stopped. Claudius stopped as well seeing his companion halting. The blonde haired noble sneered. "Ha, Is this who you make your company, Your Highness? A thief and basta-"

"Enough," Jay interrupted, cutting off the insult. Robin himself tightened his hands into fists. Ivy placed a hand on his arm. It wasn't enough to stop the other if he chose to attack but it was enough to calm him. "I will not stand for you to insult any of them. These people are some of the most noble I have met. They are assisting my mission to bring back my sister. Whatever they were before does not matter to me. Leave us in peace." The prince's words urged the pair to continue, but not without giving Robin one last sneer.

The group watched as the two galloped out of sight. "I am sorry that you had to see that. We should probably return to the village." They all were quiet as they turned around and walked back to the village.

"Woah, you went all prince mode on them," Asher said breaking the tension. The effect was almost immediate like everyone releasing a breath they were holding.

"Of course, I did. It is the only way to deal with their kind," Jay responded with a frown.

"They aren't going to retaliate against us are they?" Tanya asked looking over her shoulder.

"Clive and Claudius wouldn't. They are the biggest cowards I know," Jay responded. "They will probably go to complain to their father who would then complain to my father." Jay shrugged unconcerned. Small talk formed between the group as they walked back to the village.

As the group entered the village, the two children that tasked them with finding their parents ran up to them. "Hello, little ones," Ivy greeted, her motherly tone eased the pair.

"Mom and Dad told us you can stay with us for the night," the little boy said excitedly. The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Thank you so much," Ivy said, ruffling his hair.

"Alright, I didn't want to sleep outside tonight," Asher said, pumping his fist. The other teens gave similar exclamations. The two children ran ahead. The team of adventurers followed the siblings. The town folk watched the precession, whispering behind their hands.

Jay fell behind till he walked beside Robin. "May I ask now how you and the Bennet family know each other?" the prince asked.

"My mother's name is Isabel," Robin answered, waiting for the recognition. The prince's face showed surprise.

"I heard that she was disowned before I was born…" he paused. "I understand."

"My conception wasn't approved by my extended family," Robin clarified.

"When I take the throne, you are more than welcome to take your place as the head of the Bennet family," Jay offered, "You are the type of person who I prefer as my council."

"Thank you for the offer, but my place is with my people in the forest," Robin replied, distractedly. "Those people are not my family. They made that perfectly clear."

Jay nodded, understandably. "If I may be open with you, I understand completely. Have you seen my entire family?" Robin replied that he had, thinking back to the family portrait that was shown around the city. "Did you notice that Oriole is the only one with orange hair?" Robin nodded, it was an obvious difference between the girl and the rest of the royal family. "My father's valet had orange hair. My father made it very difficult for us as we grew up. I brought this up to tell you I understand. I don't blame you for hating them. I don't particularly care for my father."

"How does Oriole take it?" Robin asked.

"I don't think she even notices. She still loves him, she calls him "dad". I can't bring myself to do that," Jay said with a smile. The two young men stopped their conversation as they saw the children stop. In front of an inn.

"Here you go, Mom and Dad got two rooms for you. Mom is also cooking her world famous stew," the little boy said excitedly.

The teens thanked the children and prepared for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone. Shocked to see another chapter so soon. So am I.

-Firealis- I honestly love writing Carmine, Oriole, and Roux. There is something about their chemistry that I just enjoy. Thank you for your review

Artesys- Yeah, Jay does have room to grow. When first plotting this story, he was going to be the main character as well as the group of rescuers. My intention was really just to focus on the small group. But you guys submitted so many great OCs that I had to change my plan a bit. Anyways back on topic, I really don't care for SYOCs where the author's character/s are overpowered or seemingly perfect so I really wanted to make sure that Jay wasn't either. Oriole fits there too. So as a message to everyone, if you feel as though either of my characters are too powerful or without flaw, please tell me and I will fix it.

\- LifeisBeautiful17- I am glad that I did Roux okay. I find it hard to figure out when backstories should be revealed. Especially with characters that don't want to reveal it.

-ElectricalZats- I really wonder how that is all going to go down when Robin is revealed to be a Faunus. (just kidding as the author I do know and honestly can't wait for the big reveal). I am glad that you like that I am switching up the characters and who they interact with. In my first, SYOC I paired people off too quickly and it really affected the story. That is why I am trying not to stick with certain character pairs. Eh, as best as I can. As far as the other City-States, I only really planned to expand on Nullah and one other one (I think this is a bit spoilery). And yes this story will just encompass Jay and the others rescuing Oriole. Sorry to disappoint, but this story was a request given to me, so I had no intention for it to be very long and I will be totally out of ideas. However, if anyone wanted to do a continuation, they are free to do so unless the creators of the characters have any objections.

-All my readers- Thank you for putting up with me. I am not the best writer so I am so glad that you take the time to read my story.

* * *

Ivy was the first to wake. The older woman looked over the three other girls still sleeping on the cots the family brought out for the travelers. The burgundy- haired girl muttered in her sleep. Her face twisting into one of distress. The older woman couldn't make out the words she was saying, but the girl was starting to squirm. Ivy got up out of bed to tip-toe to the other girl. The older woman pulled a chair beside her and sat down. "Shiloh, Shiloh. Wake up, honey," the woman gently put her hand on her arm.

The blind girl's eyes opened to look in her direction. She wiped tears from her eyes. "I am sorry if I woke you, Ivy," Shiloh responded.

Ivy gave her a kind smile. "You did nothing of the sort. I was already awake. Would you like to talk about your dream?"

"Thank you for offer. I will consider doing so," Shiloh responded. "I am unsure if I want to share that part of my life quite yet."

Ivy gave the younger huntress a sad smile. "Of course, dear. I will be ready whenever you are ready to do so." Tanya shifted on her bed, but remained asleep. Harriet was still soundly asleep. "I am going to go downstairs and see if our hosts have a stove that we can cook breakfast on."

"I will come with you and leave Tanya to sleep," Shiloh offered. As Ivy backed away from the girl, she got up off her bed. Ivy gave one more glance at the sleeping girl. Her head scarf was a bit skewed and Ivy carefully set it back into black without touching her head. Shiloh waited at the door for the older woman. Ivy walked through the door and Shiloh shut it silently behind them. The pair walked by the boy's door that was completely silent. They must be still asleep.

"Do you know how to cook, Shiloh?" Ivy asked as the two started down the stairs of the quaint inn. She watched the younger girl, making sure she didn't fall on the steps.

"No," she said with a sad grin. "My parents didn't think it was necessary. We had people for that." Her face grew sad, but Ivy wouldn't push the other to continue speaking.

"I will teach you then. I heard that other senses become sharper with the loss of one. Your sense of taste and smell are probably more enhanced than my own."

Shiloh smiled more guinenly. Ivy wasn't underestimating her. In fact, she might be overestimating her. "What is your plan for breakfast?" the blind girl asked.

"I am thinking omelettes and potatoes. We need the energy for the road," Ivy replied. "I can cut the vegetables if you are not comfortable doing so. Could you crack the eggs?"

"I would love to," Shiloh replied, grateful that the other trusted her with the fragile things.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Jay sat up to find that Robin was already awake and maintaining his weapon. "You're awake," Robin noted, looking up from his crossbow.

"Did you sleep?" Jay asked, "I know you didn't like seeing the Bennets. I don't blame you. If they banished you and your mother."

Robin put down his weapon, "I put that behind me. I am a little bitter, yes. But I wouldn't have met my step-father and wouldn't have my little sister."

Jay chuckled, "Yea, I don't know who I would be without Oriole."

"I am sure our sisters would be friends," Robin said with a grin, "Though I fear anyone who could cross their paths."

Jay smiled as well, "When this is done, you should bring her to the castle. I am sure Oriole will need a friend after her ordeal."

"I will consider it. Though I may need to warn her not to be too rough," Robin responded.

"Wow, you guys are lucky. All I have are older brothers. And all of them are jerks," Asher's voice interrupted the conversation. His long hair was in disarray as he sat up.

"I have no siblings," Salken added. Without his mask he looked a little sleepy.

"Even that is lucky. You don't have to worry about getting in trouble because they decide to fight with you. You also don't have to share with them," Asher replied.

"But you don't have a friend to stand beside you when no one else would," Robin added.

"You don't have someone to make you laugh," Jay answered. Salken looked between all the teens. He seemed to think over something.

"I regret that I wouldn't know for myself," Salken muttered. "I know. You all can be my siblings." The teen nodded his head proud of his decision.

"Alright, sure I will be sure to tease you like a good older brother," Asher said with a beaming smile. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I will like to experience everything that siblings do," Salken said excitedly.

"Great, First things first. This is mine now," Asher said as he grabbed Salken's book and running out of the room. Robin and Jay sighed as Salken jolted upright.

"Asher, give me my book back," Salken shouted as he nearly tripped over the bedding as he headed out of the room. Jay and Robin looked out of the room to see both teens chasing each other. The door beside them opened and Harriet and Tanya looked out of the doorframe.

"Why did Asher take Salken's book?" Harriet asked. The boys explained their earlier conversation. "That makes sense some of my neighbors said their siblings would pick on them."

"Asher," a mature voice called out. "Stop that at once." Ivy looked frustrated with a tray of plates in her hands. The long-haired teen looked a little sheepish at being corrected, but handed the yellow garbed teen his book back. "Thank you. Now everyone let's gather for breakfast." The woman walked into the girl's room. The boys followed meekly letting Shiloh slip silently into the room with her own tray.

The plates were handed out and the group ate with minimal chatter. Robin and Harriet took the empty plates to wash them. The rest of the group packed up their things. The family they helped gave them some dry fruit as thanks and the group was off.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Oriole woke up. Her blue eyes could only see darkness. She looked to her right to see Roux sleeping soundly. Her Faunus ears twitched in her sleep. Oriole huffed as she sat up. She looked to her other side. Carmine was also sleeping, his dark brown eyes closed as well. The princess silently got to her feet. The camp was silent. The campfires are dying, barely glowing embers lighting the night. The princess stepped over Roux carefully. They were all sleeping. The princess crouched as she made her way away from the group. She activated her semblance.

She knew that the negative emotions she felt. The hurt, the hopelessness, the loneliness. They were bait for her trap. The howl of a beowulf was enough warning. She cut off her semblance as she climbed a tree. Nestled in the trees, she looked down at the gathering glowing eyes. Beowulfs gathered sniffing the ground around her hiding spot. The pack must have been an old one. Their boney plates were thick and nearly covered their entire body. The beasts tried to reach her stretching onto their hindlegs.

They lost interest quickly. Snouts in the air and their nose wiggled. With a howl they ran to the slowly waking camp. Screams filled the air as the Beowulfs leaped at men. Oriole quickly dropped down to the ground. Beowulfs and men cried out in pain. The chaos was a perfect cover. The princess ran away from the fighting. She laughed to herself. She should have done this nights ago. The howls were slowing now. They were becoming yips of pain. The shouts of men were changing as well. They were becoming triumphant.

Oriole ran faster; she had to get away before they found her. A woman's frustrated shout filled the air. "Amari," Oriole whispered, fear turning her veins to ice. The wind was picking up. It howled angrily. The princess dropped to the ground, crawling to hide behind a stump covered in grass. Her blue eyes searched for her captor.

"We apologize. She must have snuck off during the Grim attack," Carmine's calm voice said. Oriole pressed her body into the deep grass. She ignored the bugs that crawled over her hands. She couldn't see them. There was a terrible screech followed by loud popping sounds. Oriole gasped silently as a tree was ripped from its roots by an unnatural wind. This was followed by another. Amari was walking behind the trail of destruction, her eyes were glowing like a fire. Carmine followed behind along with Demetri and Roux. If the mercenary was surprised or impressed by this display, Oriole couldn't see from the distance.

"Maybe a grimm ate her?" Roux said as Amari ripped another tree from the ground. Its roots still clung to the dirt.

"You two have better hope that is not the case. I would have to end both of your lives," Amari threaten. Roux backed away from the woman. Carmine looked unimpressed with the threat. The war lord turned away from her group of followers. "Oriole, You have a minute to come back to me. Demetri."

With a grunt, the large man wrapped his thick arm around Roux's neck. A knife pressed itself against her pulse. The Faunus stilled, looking to Carmine. The mercenary didn't blink, looking through the trees. "Hey what's the big idea?"

Amari smirked, "The princess has taken a liking to the both of you. The stupid girl will come running out to save your skin."

Roux huffed a rough laugh, "You're kidding, right?" There wasn't any way that the other girl would give up this freedom for her sake.

"Oriole, you have ten seconds," Amari called out.

The princess clenched the grass in front of her. She wasn't going to give herself up. Why should she? What did the Faunus did for her? She did give her a brush. Roux was the only bit of light in this misery. Carmine was a bit too. She knew he could be better. The knife at Roux's throat pressed more. Blood streamed down her throat.

"Stop," Oriole called out, before her mind could tell her otherwise. She was up on her feet. Demetri dropped the Faunus, running to the princess. Oriole barely braced herself before Demetri tackled her to the ground. He tied her arms behind her back and her ankles together. Her joints groaned at the strain. The man hefted her over his shoulder like a hunted deer. Oriole slumped defeated. She looked toward her homeland and her eyes filled with tears.

Demetri rejoined the others. Carmine refused to look at the princess while Roux held her throat that started to stop bleeding. Amari looked pleased with herself. "Poor little princess. Your ideals won't help you here. Come let's return to camp, bury our dead, and we will be off." The war lord took the lead followed by Demetri. Roux followed after the pair and Carmine took the rear.

"Why did you do that?" Roux asked the princess, softly. The girl sighed, blinking back her tears.

"You have to find your siblings, too. If you died you can't do that," Oriole explained. Roux looked up at the dangling girl.

"Quiet," Demetri growled, jolting the girl on her perch. The group walked into the camp. Oriole looked over the destruction caused by the pack of Grimm. Tents were torn and she could see bodies of men laying on the ground. She should feel guilty; it was her semblance that caused the grim to come. It was her fault that they were all dead. She should feel terrible, but she couldn't find that guilt. She was sad that people died, but she couldn't feel the shame that she should have.

"Stay," Demetri muttered, dropping the girl unceremoniously. Roux was at her side to help her into a more comfortable sitting position. Demetri followed Amari as she gathered her troop.

"You should have left," Carmine noted, "You won't be able to escape again."

"Wow, nice to know my life is nothing to you," Roux replied. "You would have been next." Her ears pressed against her head in anger.

Carmine's eyes narrowed, "I am not weak enough to be taken hostage." Roux bristled at the comment, jumping to her feet. "Both of you are going to get yourselves killed."

"You're concerned?" Oriole asked, her normally teasing tone empty. Carmine didn't reply.

"Gather round, worms," Demetri called to the strangling men. The men gathered around, bandages were unraveling from wounds. "We are sending a group to rid ourselves of our followers."

"Bring the prince. You can kill the others," Amari clarified. Oriole should shout and scream, but she sat there silently. She watched a group of twelve men mount horses and gallop away. She could do nothing; nothing but hope that Jay would be alright.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Shiloh tried not to think of what lied a head of them. It was difficult though hearing the Dalians speak of it. A river. A large one from the sounds of their conversation. She could hear Jay speak of a crossing that he saw on his maps. Robin argued that it would lead them to heavy grim territory. Ivy was saying that she would prefer to keep her wagon and horses and that the crossing was the best option. Harriet suggested a toll bridge that her parents talked about.

"You okay, Shiloh?" Asher asked the shorter girl. "You are looking a little pale. It's not a pretty color on you."

"I am quite well. Thank you for your concern," Shiloh answered calmly. There was just something about the teen that drove her up the wall.

"Well, how about I take a guess since you won't tell me," Asher replied. He paused and hummed, "Did breakfast not sit well with you?" Shiloh shook her head in a negative answer. He hummed again, looking at the group debating. "Is the whole river crossing bugging you?" Shiloh didn't answer, but Asher laughed, "that's it, isn't it? Well, I will tell them we should take the bridge then. You know because I am terrified of water."

"Why would you lie?" Shiloh asked.

Asher shrugged, "I don't like seeing pretty girls distressed. Besides it seems the safest bet. Wait here." The dark-haired teen jogged to the discussing group. Shiloh watched him talk with the four. Tanya walked beside the blind girl.

"Was he bothering you?" she asked, "If he is flirting too much, Jay and Ivy will correct him."

Shiloh shook her head, "No, I mean he was flirting, but he was helping as well." Tanya looked at her in disbelief, but didn't push the matter. Asher turned to face her and gave her a thumbs up. The blind girl sighed in relief; everything was going to be fine. The bridge would be stable and the group would be closer to Nullah.


	12. Chapter 12

Shiloh considered herself lucky that she couldn't see the actually bridge. Or maybe she was the most unfortunate; She couldn't decide. She could she the pale green auras of the grass that dropped off into nothingness as the only living things besides the flora was her companions. Their various colors not quite reaching the abyss. She could hear the rushing water beneath the unseen bridge at the edge of light, invisible to her eyes. "Hey, don't worry it is a lot more stable than it looks," Asher comforted, not noticing that the other couldn't even see the bridge, "I can hold your hand if you want." His tone was smooth with only the barest hint of flirting; he was actually concerned about her. The blind girl wasn't sure how much she could trust him.

Tanya huffed beside her, clearly annoyed at the flirty tone that the other had. "You don't have to if you don't want to," the other girl stated. She stepped closer to the blind girl in a protective manner.

"That would be appreciated," Shiloh responded, holding out her hand to him. Asher grabbed it gently. Tanya walked ahead with the rest of the group, she didn't seem upset at the young man, just wary. She joined Jay at the front of the group. The two of them stepped onto the darkness that was the bridge. Salken and Ivy soon followed.

Asher squeezed her hand gently. "The bridge is only wide enough for two to walk side by side," he explained. "The wood panels have an inch gap between them." Shiloh nodded feeling a little more at ease with the description that the other give her. "It is going to sway a little as we step on it, but feel free to lean on me if you need to," Asher flirted. Shiloh rolled her eyes but she chuckled a little. The blind girl looked ahead at the pale green forest ahead across the river. Splotches of orange, red, and other colors darker than the foliage wove through the trees.

"There is someone in the trees," She called out to the pair in front of the group.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Tanya heard the blind girl's call. Ever the cautious one she pulled Jay down closer to the wooden planks. The prince held up his shield, blocking an arrow. It hit with a tiny clink, harmlessly avoiding both of them. The girl with the hair scarf pulled out her sword, rising above the shield to slice at a man who stepped onto the bridge. She missed as the bridge swayed. Her sword barely missed the ropes that held up the bridge. The man backed in surprise as an arrow slammed into his leather armor. Another arrow flew past him to strike another combatant behind the first man. Jay blocked a blow aimed for her and she swung her sword, striking the man. A wild wind sent him unbalanced into the water below. Asher's work no doubt. An arrow struck the ground far away from the bridge its ice tip freezing the grass. The ice grew effectively isolating the trio of attackers from their archer cover. The rapid growth could have only been caused by Salken's dust semblance.

The wind was picking up again starting to swirl, causing the leaves behind the ice wall to rustle violently. A red spark flew to the wind, rising as a fire. Shiloh undoubtly with the help of Asher and a bit from Salken created a large tornado of fire that ate the trees hungrily. Tanya wasn't paying attention to any of it though. Between her and Jay, they were holding the enemy at bay. Jay would shield her and she would attack.

Arrow cover from Robin and Harriet kept the enemy on their toes. Tanya wasn't one for overconfidence, but this fight was as good as over. The enemy in their tattered leather armor must have felt the same. Only one man remained, his comrades laying still on the grass.

The man was panicked at the sight of the group of rescuers. He snapped his fingers and sparks of fire flared to life on the ropes holding up the bridge. The bridge lunged beneath the groups feet. Tanya reached out to Jay to steady the prince. The blue-haired young man got his balance only to push the girl back. In her moment of distraction, the enemy struck with his sword. It missed her, but grazed Jay with its sharp edge. Salken stepped forward, killing the man with his sword. The bridge gave a final lurge and the ropes snapped. The sound was loud nearly as loud as the various shouts as the bridge gave way.

Tanya could feel her stomach go to her throat as the wooden platform beneath her fell away. She reached out to Jay instinctually. He did the same. Their hands met and they wove their fingers together. Tanya then reached out to Salken. The other teen's fingers slipped from hers as the group hit the water.

The impact was swift and the force nearly tore Jay from her grasp. The water was swift and the waves threatened to push her under. With her single free hand she clawed her way to the surface. She took gasps of air before the water crashed over her head again. Both hands pulled her head out of the water again. She flinched startled, where was Jay? She opened her chestnut eyes against her white water. She could see the bobbing heads of her comrades. She tried to call for them, but water rushed into her mouth.

She felt a strong pull on her arm. She reached up and with the strength of whoever had her was pulled onto an collapsed tree that fell into the roaring river. "Are you okay, Tanya?" Jay's panting voice asked. She nodded mutely at the soaked prince. "We have to get the others," he said, pointing to the now empty water.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

The rush of battle replaced itself with the cold shock of fear as the bridge collapsed. Salken could feel gravity work on him. It was exciting ,a rush he never felt reading his books. A dangerous rush. He felt a hand reach out to grasp his but the crash of the water tore the fingers away. Salken was starting to panic; he lived in a desert. He didn't know how to swim, seeing this much water was unusual. The angry fluid was pushing him this way and that. He couldn't even tell what was up anymore.

He wondered to himself what it would be like to drown. Would all of the light around him fade to black peacefully? Would he be squirming as the darkness consumed him. A physical pull helped him break the surface.

He opened his orange eyes ignoring the water that dripped from his short dark hair. Ivy was floating precariously in front of him. "Don't panic, sweetie. Just float with it," the older woman calmly stated. She raised one hand filled with ice-tipped arrows. Without any prompting, Salken knew what to do. He touched the arrows briefly activating his semblance before going beneath the waves. The water cooled considerably as ice formed in front of them. Ivy climbed the slippery surface first, reaching out to Salken who nearly slipped from the ice. The two crawled their way to the river's edge. Their ice bridge cracking behind them, chucks of ice floated down the empty river.

Salken laid on the ground, breathing heavily, "Wow, that was fun. Not the almost drowning part, but … maybe that part too."

Ivy laughed at the strange man, "That was more excitement than I have had for a long time." Salken couldn't catch his breath, his muscles were sore. His body was telling him to rest. "You used your semblance a lot back there. You should rest for a moment. We can find the others after you wake up." The woman brushed his wet black hair out of his face. Concern was written all over her face. Salken blinked sleepy.

"I can keep going. I have plenty of energy left," the man said his voice trailing off as his eyes slowly closed. He knew that the woman said she wasn't a witch, but she must have put some sort of sleeping spell on him. His orange eyes closed slowly as his breathing slowed to an even pace.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Robin was too far to do anything as the fire ate at the ropes holding the bridge up. He was prepared when the bridge gave way. He called to Harriet as they fell; they had to stay together as much as they could. He was unsure if she heard him before the water crashed into them.

Robin was competent in the water. His step-father would be appalled if he wasn't. The faunus was quick to regain his bearings. He paddled confidently, keeping his head above the rough water. He narrowed his amber eyes at the rough river, trying without avail to find the others.

He started to worry. He felt responsible for them. He was clearly the one with the most experience in the spaces between city-states. He pushed his way through the water. He had to get to the shore as soon as he could. The angry river tried to pull him down, but he refused to let it. He fought the water to keep himself above the turmoil. His hood was press uncomfortably against his skull. It was blocking his view. He pulled it angrily, the water took its opportunity to bury the Faunus under its coils.

The hunter beat back the water. Kicking as gracefully as he could he carved a path to the river's side. His hands grasped the tall grass that lined the river. The roots were too weak, ripping themselves from the soaked ground. He clawed at the dirt, pulling himself from the river that roared at his feet. He sat, catching his breath.

His wolf ears caught the sound of someone coughing. He pushed himself to his feet tiredly. He padded slowly toward the sound of coughing. Pink was the first sign that it was Harriet. "How are you doing, Harriet?" he asked announcing his presence.

The teenage girl looked over her shoulder. Her long dark hair was soaked and her dark eyes looked tired. "I am okay, I think," she said. "And you? How are you?"

"I am well," Robin responded, sitting himself down next to her. "We can't rest for long. We have to find the others." The Faunus took a deep breath to steel himself before getting to his feet. He helped Harriet to hers. The girl blushed but turned away with a cough.

"They must be further downstream," Harriet spoke up, not looking at the Faunus. Robin nodded.

"At least this river would take us to Nullah," the Faunus replied. "We actually might not be that far from Oriole and her captors."

"At least something good came out of it," Harriet said as she wrung out her hair. Robin did like-wise with his green hair.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Asher knew that they were all too high off the water. At this height, the impact would break bones at best; kill them at worst. He read plenty of books at home, even some notes about prisoners who were on the wrong side of his country. He reached for his semblance as much as he could. The wind listened to his command, wrapping around his friends, his companions, slowing their fall.

Shiloh's scream was loud at his side. She was so nervous about the bridge. The thought struck him quickly; she was afraid of water. She probably couldn't swim. He pulled her close, the blind girl buried her face into his chest. Asher held onto her as tightly as he dared as he hit the water hit his back.

Both of them broke the surface of the water at the same time. Asher struggled to keep the both of them above the water. Shiloh was trying to stay calm, but tears were slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "We're just going to float. It's okay. Everything is okay," Asher coaxed. It was so startling to see the unshakable Shiloh physically shaking with fear. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The two turned to their backs. The water was buffeting against them, but Asher made sure to encourage the girl. Even if he went under for a second, he made sure that Shiloh didn't.

Asher guided the pair through the angry river. With much effort he pulled the two onto shore. He knelt there on hands and knees beside Shiloh who was curled into herself. "We're out. We're safe now," Asher said breathlessly. The girl lowered her head to her knees as she sobbed softly. "Whoa, why all the tears? Your strong hero saved us," Asher boasted, his tone not quite the proper one for boasting.

"I should be dead. I was sure that my fate was sealed," the girl answered shakingly.

Pft. That's why fate isn't a thing. If was was real, I wouldn't be here to bug you," Asher joked playfully.

"Where would you be?" Shiloh asked, trying to calm herself.

"Trapped with my brothers and dad. This is much better," Asher responded truthfully.

"Because there are pretty girls?" Shiloh asked as her breathing began to even and she felt more like herself again.

"No, because my friends are here. It also helps that my friends are pretty easy on the eyes," Asher teased. Shiloh laughed softly.

"Do you know why I believe in fate?" she asked softly.

"No, frankly I find it ridiculous," Asher answered.

"Why else would I be born like this? Why would I be blind? Why were my parents killed?" Shiloh asked.

"I don't know your life, but I do know just because you are born into a situation or something happens to you doesn't mean you have no control over your life," Asher responded, his tone knowingly. "We can talk about this later though. First we have to find everyone else. I am sure Harriet or Tanya are missing my beautiful face."

Shiloh shook her head in fake annoyance. "Thank you, Asher."

"No problem. Next time you can save me," he responded with a playful wink.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Oriole was really starting to hate this. Draped over the back of a horse like a freshly hunted deer, was demeaning. Not to mention that she could feel bruises form on the soft skin of her stomach. Roux gave her another sympathetic look, her ears were turned back completing the 'kicked dog' look.

The princess gave her a smile. That was something she was good at, at least. Her mind drifted back to her brother. He was in danger. He could already be dead; Oriole shook her head. As strange as it sounded, she knew that he was alive. She could feel it like her own heartbeat.

The horse that carried her stopped. Demetri dismounted, giving her an ugly look. Though if Oriole was honest, the man's face was just ugly in general. He handed the reigns to Roux and muttered a threat to the Faunus. "Here, you must be thirsty," Carmine's voice said as a canteen was pressed to her face. With a surprising amount of care, the mercenary tilted the container to her mouth. She drank the cool water greedily. "I may have a treat somewhere here," he replied before pulling a bag of dried fruit.

"Aww, I knew you had a soft spot," Oriole teased, a habit she probably should stop.

Carmine smirked, "Don't tell anyone." His face became serious, "I am serious. I am not cruel, but I will not tolerate anyone thinking that I am soft."

"Pft, okay. Mr. Tough Guy. You know you would be a good guard. You don't let me have any fun," Oriole complained as the mercenary fed her.

"Aren't you two getting cozy," Roux commented, stealing a piece of fruit.

"Jealous? Too bad, I don't share," Oriole chirped. "Oh on second thought. Feed Roux too," the princess said, pointing as best as she could with her bound hands. Carmine rolled his eyes. Roux held a piece of copper in her hand and opened her mouth. He frowned tossing the fruit expertly into her mouth if a bit forcibly. Roux coughed but handed the mercenary his pay. She chewed thoughtfully as Carmine gave Oriole another piece of fruit.

"It appears that Demetri is coming back," Carmine noted, putting away the bag of treats. Oriole huffed annoyed, but didn't say anything. She wouldn't get the mercenary in trouble. A pair of hands wrapped themselves around her hips and she was lifted from the horse's back. She caught her balance as quickly as she could as she was set on her feet.

She wowed in amazement as she finally got to see Nullah's walls. The stone was a pure white a stark difference from the earthy tones of Dale's walls. Intricate carvings filled the walls; her eyes could see dragons and depictions of the brother of creation. Demetri pushed her forward, not being gentle. Oriole walked forward without further prompting. Her bare feet barely felt the cobble stones beneath her, meticulously maintained from Grimm and elements. "You are to remain silent as Amari speaks to the Head," Demetri stated as the pair entered the city through its shiny gate. Oriole looked around as she was paraded down the street. The houses and shops were cute with thrashed roofs and white stone walls. All she could see were humans as they walked along their business. There was no Faunus in sight, even in Dale Faunus servants could be seen on the streets. She wanted to see more, but she was pulled away from the normal day-to-day activities toward the large elaborate building in the center of the state.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone, it has been awhile. Thank you very much for reading.

Artesys- I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I felt like it was a stroke of genius to have Asher be a little unsung hero. I am sure that the others will see him as a good guy. He is beneath his flirtatious nature.

Hofund- Thank you for your review. I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Firealis- I do like to think that they all have become closer and in that they are worried for each other. Asher is a sweetheart, isn't he.

* * *

There was so much to take in. Oriole couldn't even focus on her captors. The ceiling was higher than the grand hall back at Dale. It was domed with gold fixings. The light from the sun made the stained glass glisten. She couldn't recognize the stories depicted with the colored glass. The marble floor was cold under her battered bare feet. Hooded men shuffled to and for as they lit the candles on the candle sticks. She watched as they placed red flowers at the foot of a large gold statue. The statue of the man was imposing.

"Miss Amari, you have requested an audience with me?" A man's deep voice called out. In comparison to the the other hooded men, this man's hood was down. His old seasoned face told of past sorrow. His dark brown eyes looked over the trio. The war lord and her second in command looked like a contaminant in the sacred place. Filth that needed to be removed, though Oriole thought she probably looked the same.

"Yes, can we sit somewhere to speak," Amari asked, folding her arms across her chest. Demetri narrowed his blue eyes threateningly at the old man.

"But of course, my conference room is this way. Follow me," the man answered as he turned as shuffled away. The visitors walked silently behind as the elder led to an unimpressive wooden door. He opened this door and allowed the three to enter.

The table and chairs in the bare room were plain. "Please sit where you will like," the old man said, waving his hand over the room. Demetri guided Oriole to a seat beside him and Amari took the one next to him. The man sat on a seat across from the group. "I am surprised that you have requested to see me. Not many outside Nullah know me by name."

"I am only a concerned citizen of Remnant with a desire for change. A Remnant united," Amari replied.

"Is this your reasoning for abducting the princess of Dale?" the man asked, looking directly at the orange-haired girl. He looked at her down his nose. "We do not speak with their kind." Oriole frowned at the man. "The Dalians have turned their back on the Brother when they freed Faunus from slavery. The Faunus are less than human and only exist to serve humans."

"True, the people in Dale are foolish and those who rule it are incompetant," Amari replied, smoothly.

"Excuse me? I escaped from you twice already. The incompetant one seems to be you," Oriole snapped. She grinned at the angry expression on the other woman's face.

"If you escaped, why are you here? You gave up your freedom for the life of a Faunus," Amari replied. The old man wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"She's a friend," Oriole defended her voice was a bit uncertain. Was the Faunus really a friend? A friend would have helped her escape. "She's a good person," the princess said more confidently.

The religious leader and war lord had ignored her to continue their conversation. "As you said the people of Dale are misguided. The Glen, Rift, and Ravine are in the same position. Between the city-states is nothing but danger. If we had a strong leader, we can unite and bring the other states to the light," Amari stated.

"Why come to me? Dale and the Glen are allies and each have a large number of huntsmen in their guildes?" the old man asked. "Nullah doesn't have the strength to challenge both."

"Dale will bend to our will now that we have Oriole. They will be mere puppets on our strings now that both heirs are lost," Amari replied. "With my army, we can easily take the Glen. Rudol is searching for his youngest son, Emir. Their huntsmen are scattered and they suspect the Rift. The Ravine is suffering political unrest since the Vermell's assasination. Now is the ripe time for us to unite Remnant."

"Why should Nullah follow you? We may have the strength to conquer the others, but why should we follow you?" the old man asked.

Amari smirked, "Because the Brother has chosen me." The old man rose an eyebrow. "Allow me to explain. You believe in four maidens that have power bestowed upon them by the Brother." The Amari's eyes began to glow, giving off a pink light. A mini tornado formed in her upturned hand. The old man looked shocked, his jaw dropping. "What do you say?"

"You have indeed have been blessed by the Brother. But where are the other three. I cannot make a decision until I see them." Amari growled and ground her teeth. "Very well. But when the Grim come crashing through your walls, you will know that the Brother disapproved of you and your people will know it as well. If you will excuse us," Amari stood suddenly. Demetri pulled Oriole to her feet. The three walked out. Oriole struggled to keep her balance as the taller man pulled her roughly and quickly as he followed his boss.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Carmine counted the coin that he was paid. The shorter bespeckled man standing in front of him was waving him along. "You were paid, mercenary. Leave our company," the man said. Carmine stuffed the coins into his pouch and walked across the encampment. The men were standing as if waiting for orders. They shifted impatiently, giving him no notice as he walked to the campsite that was his.

Sitting by the campfire was Roux. The Faunus girl was tending to the fire; it was a sight he was used to from this journey. The picture wasn't complete without the princess chattering and the two laughing. The mercenary slightly missed the noise. Her ears twitched as he stepped on a tiny twig, purposely announcing his presence. "Hey handsome, how did it go?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I got my payment. I will be returning to my home," Carmine replied coolly. Roux nodded, looking at the crackling flames. She busied herself by tossing more twigs into the fire. The taller man crouched beside his bag and began packing it. He traveled light so it wouldn't take long.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope you get all that you want," Roux said, her voice a bit wistful. "We'll miss teasing you." She was avoiding his gaze.

"Your company wasn't too bad," Carmine said, he tossed his full bag over his shoulder. Silence grew between the two. The mercenary couldn't leave things like this. "It may be a while till my next job. I may travel the continent searching for work, who knows what people I will meet. Maybe some Faunus as annoyingly orange as you."

Roux perked up, " My siblings. If you find them, can you direct them to the guild building in Rift? I am willing to pay you anything." Her ears stood on end, her eyes looked up at him in a way that made the mercenary shift uncomfortably. He never really saw someone look at him so hopefully. The Faunus woman reached into her money pouch. She held out the half full bag to him. "I can get more."

Carmine took the bag and looked inside. Copper coins shone back at him before he tossed it back to her. "I don't accept payments until the job is done, completely done. I expect my full payment when I find them all." Roux blinked in surprise before giving him a cheeky grin. Her eyes looked wet though she wiped it away.

"Aww, look who has a heart," she cooed, "Too bad Oriole isn't here. She would enjoy seeing this."

Carmine bristled at her tone, "It is just good business practice. I must be off. Every moment I am here is another minute that I am not making money." He looked away from the woman.

"Thank you, Carmine," the Faunus woman called out as the mercenary walked away. He looked back once and gave her a small wave. He turned away once again and walked away. It was quiet, his footsteps nearly silent.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Jay looked beside him to his companion. Tanya's tawny hair was starting to curl as it dried. The quiet between them was comfortable but the prince did miss the noise and buzz that surrounding his ragtag group of rescuers. He wanted to talk to her but about what. What did he know about her? "So where are you from, Tanya?" Jay asked. "I don't think you said."

Her beautiful chestnut eyes looked at him. She was judging him on some criteria he did not know. "I'm from Nullah," she answered simply. Her voice didn't hold a lovingly tone rather one of anxiety.

"This must be like coming home then," Jay said. "Maybe you can show me around. Tell me more about Nullah. All I know are rumors." He said trying not to let any of his distaste of the city state's leadership show.

Tanya cut a branch to clear their path. She shook her head. "No, I rather not return to Nullah. I… don't have good memories there." Her whole body sagged tiredly.

"Would you like to sit down? You look tired," Jay asked, reaching out to hold her shoulders to hold her up. He released her immediately. "Sorry I shouldn't touch you without permission."

"I wouldn't mind a short break," Tanya admitted. The two sat on a fallen tree. The prince wished that they had something to eat, but their supplies were gone. Ivy's cart hadn't crossed the bridge before it collapsed. Tanya looked distant, her eyes not seeing the trees.

"You don't have to go to Nullah if you do not want to. You can go wherever you want. I don't want you to feel obligated to follow me," Jay stated. He picked at the loose bark of their seat.

Tanya gave a small smile, "Thank you for your concern, but I can't leave you." The prince jolted at the sentence. His heart raced a little, but he was sure the girl didn't mean it in the way he thought. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Of course, you came up to Shiloh and me outside the guild," Jay stated, "I was very surprised and grateful. I didn't need to offer you anything and you were willing to help."

"Well, we met before. You paid for me before one of the shop keeps got too angry," Tanya replied. "If anything I want to return the favor." She gave him a small smile.

Jay laughed, "It was just fruit, Tanya. A couple pieces of silver would have repaid that. You don't have to risk your life or face Nullah because I bought fruit for you."

"But I do. You are so much more than me. I'm just a worthless F-"

"Stop. Do not finish that sentence," Jay commanded. "You are not worthless. You are one of the most amazing person I know. You have had my back this entire journey just because a couple of pieces of fruit. You saved me on the bridge and Asher from the Death Stalker. Whoever told you that you are worthless is completely wrong." The prince nodded. "I have been around people who are ordered to protect me and to befriend me. But without any orders you have done that."

Tanya smiled softly, "You don't even know me. If you did, you wouldn't say that." She sighed sadly. "We should continue looking for everyone else." She got to her feet as Jay did the same.

The pair walked side by side in silence. The trees were thick, but they could hear Nevermore's flying above. Tanya picked some berries that were starting to shrivel at winter's approach. "I love these," she admitted. "They grow around Nullah. My adoptive parents and I would pick them and my mother would bake a pie with them." She dropped some into Jay's hand.

"They sound nice," Jay admitted, "I wished I knew my mom. She left though, off with her lover."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died when I was fourteen. She got sick and then everything changed," Tanya replied sadly. She tossed the berries to the ground as though they became bitter. She looked at the prince before shaking her head.

"You can tell me if you like. If Oriole taught me anything, is to listen," Jay replied.

"I don't want to bother you," she muttered. Jay crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow. "If you insist. My father blamed me for her getting her sick. The church leaders said that we were cursed for our wrong doings. That was why my mother got sick." The girl wrapped her arms around her waist. She didn't look at him as her tone became watery. "My father, he.. he .. he was going to kill me. I had no choice. I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't want to." The girl's story was deteriorating into sobs.

Jay could connect the dots easily enough; she defended herself. The prince wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl in a hug. She cried and struggled to catch her breath. "You did what you had to do. No one can blame you," he soothed as he patted her back.

"But the Brother says that we shouldn't kill," Tanya replied, "And I killed the man who raised me."

"You killed the person who was going to kill you. I am sure that the Brother understands," Jay replied. He released her from his hug to look at her. She had her head down, looking at the ground. He nudged her chin so she would look up at him. "Tanya, if it is any measure of comfort, as the Prince and Heir of Dale, I pardon you."

Tanya nodded and wiped her tears away. She gave him a grateful smile that made Jay's stomach do a flip. "Let's find the others. I am starting to feel hungry." The prince hurried away from the girl, not looking back at her.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Ivy tossed twigs into the small fire she started. Her blue eyes looked back at her patient. The tall man was laid beside the fire. Salken took in a lot of water and used a lot of aura. She was worried, but he would be fine. He needed a full meal when he woke. And a simple roasted vegetables and berries wouldn't be enough. The older woman picked up her now dry bow. It would be easy to use her Semblance to call an animal to her, but the thought made her sick. No, if she was hunting she wouldn't cheat. She turned away from the river and through the woods. She followed the thin game path worn through the trees.

She walked easily across the ground. Ivy stepped off of the path to wait. She knelt to the ground and waited. She hoped that nothing came by and she would go back to vegetables. As she was about to return to Salken, a rabbit hopped onto the game path. Its nose wiggled in the air sniffing for danger. Ivy silently apologized as she nocked an arrow. She pulled back the drawstring. Ivy hesitated only a second before releasing the arrow. Her aim was true and the arrow struck the rabbit through the eye, killing it instantly. It didn't even twitch as it fell to the ground lifeless. Ivy stood up guiltily and knelt beside the small mammal. "I am so sorry my friend, but Salken needs the nourishment. Your sacrifice has granted us life and will not go to waste," she whispered to the dead animal. She hung her bow off her shoulder and gently picked up the game. She held it tenderly as she return to Salken.

The teen was sitting up, slumped on his knees tiredly. He gave her a glance as she walked towards him. "I will have some food done soon," she explained as she got to skinning the rabbit. Her hands were shaking.

"I can do that if you don't want to," Salken offered, holding his hand out to take the knife. He was quick though sloppy as he skinned and dressed it. He skewered the rabbit and dug the food into the dirt beside the fire. The two were quiet as the food cooked. The two had nothing in common and it showed. The younger man laid out his soaked books. The ink on the pages smeared into an illegible mess.

"Would they dry?" Ivy asked as he looked longingly at the books.

"No, they are ruined. They were rare books as well from my family's private library," Salken admitted. Ivy handed him the small pot. He took a sip of the piping hot stew. The two shared the pot of stew. "Are you using your familiars to search for the others?"

"Yes, I sent out some blue jays to look for them. I hope none of them are hurt," Ivy replied. "The others, not the birds. Though I am concerned for the birds as well." The two shared the cooked rabbit and ate till just the bones remained. They spoke little of the woods and books.

Loud caws overhead stopped the conversation. Ivy looked up to see a large Nevermore perched in the trees above. It was about the size of a small dog. Its red eyes burned brightly.

Ivy could feel her blood run cold. She wasn't in the woods with a young man; she was a young girl. There was blood as animals threw themselves at the Beowulf. Someone stepped in blocking the view. All she could see was yellow robes. The air sparked with electricity, but Ivy was miles away trapped in her mind.

Salken blocked the feathers that shot at the woman who crumbled to the ground. He rose his blade and electricity hit the tree where the Nevermore perched. The bird dove and Salken kept up the lightning. The grimm cawed angrily as it banked. Salken pressured it to keep away. The beast must have decided that it would find an easier meal and it flew away.

Salken turned around to check on Ivy who was still shaking. The reader raked his brain. Was she under some sort of spell? Was the rabbit they ate cursed? A faint memory of reading about something like this sparked. It was called battle shock. When people who saw battle, saw ghosts of past battles. He sat down beside the panicking woman. "Ivy, do you hear me?" he asked. The woman nodded jerkily. "I need you to do something for me," he said calmly. He was sure he was doing this wrong and he wasn't remembering correctly. "Can you list me five things you see? You can take your time," he coaxed.

Ivy rose her head slightly, her blue eyes were jerking side to side. "Trees, the river, you, rocks, a bird," she answered slowly. Her shakes slowed slightly. "Where's the grim?"

"I chased it away. What do you hear?" Salken asked.

Ivy quieted as she listened, "the river's bubbling, birds, I hear the Grim. It's still here," Ivy answered starting to panic again.

"Shh. Where do you hear the Nevermore? Is it close or far?" Salken asked.

"It- it's far away," Ivy answered. She took a deep breath and she appeared to have calmed down. "It's far away," she repeated.

Salken smiled at his success. He could point out how she was afraid of Grim and ask her to explain, but he decided to respect her privacy. "Jay? Tanya? Ivy?" a voice that sounded a lot like Asher called out.

"We're here," Salken called back. A blue bird flew by his face to perch into a tree.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Asher was growing annoyed with the forest. "We need to cross the river," Shiloh stated as the two stopped to catch their breath. Her faded eyes looked over the rushing water. She worried her bottom lip. Asher really didn't like seeing her so nervous, so unsure. The blind girl was always a source of calm assurance.

"We don't have to cross here. There is a shallow portion further ahead. We can cross that easier," Asher suggested. "Besides. Some of the others may have landed on this side of the river." Shiloh nodded and followed the dark-haired teen.

"You know a lot about Remnant," she noted, "I have to admit that I know much less."

Asher shrugged, "It was the only form of escape I had. My dad expects a lot from me and my brothers were all bullies, so books became my escape." The two made good progress through the thick trees.

"I loved to read as well. My father read to me when I was a child. They are some of the most precious memories of mine. It is regretful that your father isn't the same," Shiloh responded, letting Asher guide her away from a particularly sharp plant.

"Ehh, We can't really pick our parents," Asher replied with a shrug. "But we get to pick our friends which is great because I for one like my new friends."

The other girl blushed slightly, "I do as well. I have been looking for a guild to join. Perhaps to find a place to belong once again, but I think I found something better." She smiled cutely.

"Me, right? I know I am a catch," he joked, flexing his arms. The blind girl rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant Jay. Isn't he charming?" she answered, she turned away trying not to laugh at the other's reaction. Asher stood stunned at the honest answer.

"You wound me," Asher replied. Shiloh stopped, putting a finger to her mouth. The teen stopped speaking and mimicked the girl as she knelt close to the ground.

"There's a couple of Ursa's ahead," she stated. "You're still a little low on aura," she stated looking over to him.

"Maybe we can just avoid them," Asher responded. His green eyes looked, searching for the grim.

"It is too late. They smelled us." Shiloh sighed, "I can share my aura with you. It is a part of my Semblance. But be careful we will share everything even damage."

"That's incredible. Don't worry. We can do this," he assured. She nodded before a comforting warmth surrounded him. He clasped her hands. "Let's do this." Both teens stood up drawing attention to themselves.

The large bear-like creatures broke through the underbrush. They were slightly taller than the pair, but judging from their heavy plating they were older than they looked. The two teen separating and each Ursa focused on one of them. Asher trusted Shiloh to hold her own. He unfolded his glider. Using his Semblance, he flew off the ground, giving the Ursa an aura-enforced kick. The beast stumbled. Asher folded the glider. Wind whistled past his ears. He thrust the point of the folded glider between the bone plates of the Ursa. The beast roared. It seized as a bolt of lightning struck its back. Asher manipulated the wind to knock Shiloh's Ursa off its feet as a thanks.

The dark-haired teen rolled under his Ursa's paws and struck its ribs. The Beast roared, but Asher silenced it with another stab through its throat. The Grimm bubbled dissolving into smoke. He looked past his dead opponent to see Shiloh stand confidently over the smoking pile in front of her.

She was beautiful, her burgundy hair becoming loose from its braid. She looked up at him, breathing heavily. The warmth of her aura disappeared quickly, but she kept looking at him. "You were right. This fight was easy."

"Of course, we are a great team," Asher replied confidently. A bird flew between the two. The small blue thing flew around their heads. "A blue jay?" he asked.

"That has to be Ivy," Shiloh struggled to look at the fast bird. "Lead us," she spoke to the small jay. It sung, but flapped loudly down the stream.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Harriet wiped her brow as the last of the Creeps faded away. Her companion dropped off his perch in the trees where he had struck the grim. He landed so softly, his wolf-like ears twitched. "I am impressed," he stated. "You are quite skilled."

Harriet blushed, "Thank you. You are too." The two followed the river. "Have you ever been this far from Dale?" she asked.

"No, though I wished I had before I became Robin," he stated. "It is calm out here. The forest appears to be undisturbed in comparison to Dale."

" I love the flowers here," Harriet stated.

"They grow near Dale as well," Robin stated bluntly.

"I guess I never took the time to notice them. Whenever I went into the woods it was to train. Survival training."

Robin frowned and his ears turned back. Harriet found it interesting that she could tell his feeling with just his ears. "That is a shame. The forest is more than just resources to draw from. It is also a beautiful masterpiece to rival the greatest art piece. My home is just as beautiful. My mother has taken care to plant many different flowers around the houses there."

"I would love to see that. That has to be amazing. You are all living outside the states. How do you do it?" Harriet asked. "How do you keep the Grim from attacking?"

"They attack, but everyone is trained to beat back smaller Grim," Robin responded, "If a larger Grim appears we have carved out safe shelters in some of the larger trees for the children." Robin spoke about his village to the girl who seemed to take everything in.

"You must really want to go home," Harriet responded.

"Of course, but I have to find Oriole first," Robin replied. "I can't turn my back away from their cause. If it was my sister, I would like the same. Though I know I wouldn't receive the same treatment."

"I would help you. It is my duty as a huntress. I am sure the others would agree," Harriet said with conviction. "They will accept you. You just haven't allowed them to." The Faunus's amber eyes looked at her thoughtfully. His gaze was so intense that Harriet could feel her face warm up. He gave her a smile that made her melt a little.


	14. Chapter 14

Oriole hated being dragged around and she gave the woman who pulled her with an annoyed look. Amari's men were running to and fro carrying picks and fire dust. She rose and eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you planning?" she asked the Amari. The shaved woman smiled, but urged her to look away. Oriole walked through the campsite, looking for Roux and Carmine. They were no where to be seen. Amari pulled her faster. The pair were far from Nullah and the ground became more steep. Amari stopped the two at the top of a small hill. The captor pointed ahead. Oriole gasped in awe at the giant Grimm in the distance. The elephant-like beast marched slowly.

"Nullah is surrounded by Grimm," Amari noted. With a grin, she whispered, "It would be a shame if something drew all of them here."

Oriole stared in disbelief. Her world felt like it stopped. Her heart was beating too loud. The shaved woman couldn't have suggested what she did. "That's crazy," the princess breathed backing away, shaking her head. She had to get away from the Grimm, from the mad woman. "If I activate my semblance, the Grimm will come." Her blue eyes watched the distant giant dark shapes of the Goliaths in the far distance. It wouldn't take much for the foul beast to be drawn to the misery in the city and her own heart. The woman twisted the princess's arm behind her back. Oriole yelped in pain as she was pushed to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you doing this?" she asked looking behind her. Her voice held no heat, just confusion and fear.

"Don't you see. The only way to defeat the Grimm is for all us to be united. Dale, Rift, Glen, Nullah, and Ravine. Sometimes the best way to unite people is tragedy," Amari answered. The war lord gave a crazed grin that made the younger woman balk.

"You're crazy! You are willing to take all these lives just for the chance to unite everyone," Oriole shouted. Amari slapped the girl. The princess blinked away the involuntary tears. She could feel herself start to shake. She couldn't do it, could she? She couldn't condemn the people of Nullah to death. Even if it meant that Amari would kill her.

"Do you know how the Nullahians treat Faunus? Your friend is nothing more than a beast in their eyes. You and your kingdom are traitors to our race. Do people who believe in that deserve peace? Destroying this city will change their world forever. These people would have to evolve to survive." Oriole turned away, looking down to the ground. Her face twisting in disgust. How could the woman think that was enough for her to have a hand in their deaths.

"Amari," Demetri's gruff voice called out. "The men you sent to hunt down the prince returned." Oriole straightened up at the sentence. The blue-eyed man held out a silken piece of cloth. She could recognize her own crude stitching. The two birds in flight in orange and blue thread clearly visible. It was a gift she gave Jay a year ago. Red blood spotted the cloth, making it more crimson than white. "This was all they could retrieve of him. He fell into the river." Oriole reached out to the bloodied handkerchief, the woman who held her captive allowed her. The man let her cradle it to her chest.

"You lie," she shouted, shaking her head. She didn't look up at them. " You're all liars. He's okay, he's okay." The man just gave her a smirk, a knowing smirk. It made her sick like she could vomit. The princess could feel her blood turn to ice. Tears were burning in her eyes.

"His last words were that he loved you and wished he could have saved you," Demetri added smugly. Oriole grabbed her head and her breathing became ragged. Jay couldn't be gone. He was always at her side. He was her protector and best friend. He was the one who kept her feet on the ground. The cold of sorrow faded into something hot. Something that made her blood boil, something that burned on her tongue. She stood to her feet, she wobbled only slightly. She activated her semblance, she could feel the powerful wave of power that pulsed from her chest, from deep in her heart. She drew the attention of everyone and everything as far as she could stretch it. She grit her teeth as her body warned her mind of the amount of aura she was using. She glared at the two who stood beside her. She hoped they regretted this; that when the grimm came they would tear them apart. She wasn't shocked at the dark thoughts. If anyone deserved that fate, these two did.

Her head was starting to spin, her vision darkening. Her limbs became limp and she swayed. Her body was giving out on her. "Excellent," Amari praised as the princess collapsed to her hands and knees.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Roux washed the filthy shirt with a wrinkled nose. She hung it up beside the others. She grit her teeth, but this was what she signed up for. A strange sensation rolled over her, pulling her attention away from the wash. Her vision forced to the north. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She got to her feet dropping the clothing she was washing. She ran toward whatever that pull was. She heard the feathers before she saw them. She jumped out of the way as they sunk into the ground. She glared at the Nevermore that tried to strike her. She pulled her sword in front of her. The bird-like grimm dove, its sharp beak shone threateningly. Roux swung the whip-like sword in a criss-crossed cold metal sliced through feathers and flesh, leaving only a smoldering pile behind her and she continued her trek. She wove through the trees as she heard the roars of grimm. She could hear the shouts of men as they clashed against the beasts.

She sliced through a Beowulf as it crossed her path. Roux wasn't surprised that Grimm would attack. The Faunus's misery in Nullah was bound to bring the beasts. What she didn't know was what triggered the Grimm to attack all at once. The Faunus lowered her ears as the force that drew her attention disappeared, gone like it never existed. She continued her path, dodging the paws of an Ursa. She whipped her sword behind her, slicing the beast's legs. She wouldn't stop till she found the source. Her ears perked at the sound of panicked tones. They came from a male and female voice. Roux skidded to stop outside the clearing. She kept low to the ground to remain unseen.

She could recognize Oriole slumped in the center, blue eyes dull. Amari was striking at the Beowulfs that circled the trio while Demetri try to fend off a couple of Ursas. The Faunus could recognize the opportunity this presented. She took a couple of deep breaths. Roux pushed her legs as fast as she could. She spun around the Ursa and leapt over a Beowulf. She skidded in front of the princess. She didn't allow the girl anytime to recognize her as she was already pulling her away from her two captors.

Roux sliced the Grimm that dared to try and attack the two. Amari and Demetri were still struggling with the grimm that kept coming. The two girls disappeared into the thick trees. Oriole was falling behind, stumbling and nearly falling. Roux cursed under her breath. She lowered herself to the ground and pointed to her back. "Get on. We have to find a horse quickly," Roux waited for her to move.

The other girl looked far away, blue eye lost. "He's gone," she whispered.

"Who? Carmine? I knew you had a crush on him, but he will be fine," Roux said firmly. She hoped that the tense attempt at humor would spark some reaction. "We need to get out of here before we end up Grimm food." The princess laughed, it was a horrid sound that made Roux flinch. She shook her head. "Oriole. We have to go now." The girl didn't move. Roux growled, but forcibly pulled her onto her back. The princess was lighter than she expected.

The Faunus ran as fast as she could. All she needed was a horse. The two would be gone and safe. She could feel Oriole's arms wrap themselves around her neck. Firm enough not to fall, but weak. "You should have left me," she muttered. "There's nothing left for me."

"Pft. A whole kingdom isn't enough for you?" Roux teased. "Whatever they did to you is nothing. You still have a brother looking for you." Oriole took a sharp breath in, but didn't respond. Her hands clasped tighter. The Faunus couldn't waste time, trying to sort this out.

Roux reached the edges of the encampment. The horses tied to a fallen tree were neighing in fear. The Faunus let the princess slip down her back bonelessly. She sliced through the horses binds easily. They neighed and bucked. She grabbed the reigns of a buckskin mare before she escaped. It bayed helplessly as it watched its herd gallop away.

"Come on," she called to Oriole. The girl got to her feet slowly. "Quickly. Before the Grimm come." Roux could feel her patience running thin. Oriole mounted the horse clumsily, Roux did as well behind the girl. The Faunus clicked her tongue and kicked the mount's sides. The horse galloped away. Roux could hear the fights between men and grimm as the pair galloped away. The girl was shaking in her arms. Sobs raked her body. Roux couldn't say a word to her as they left Nullah behind.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Jay held up his shield as Tanya behind him dispatched the grim. The two relaxed and watched the smoking bodies of their adversaries. Tanya was still looking at the trees as though they would sprout more Grimm. "What is happening? Why are there so many Grimm?" Jay wondered out loud.

Tanya shrugged, still on edge. "I don't know. Nullah normally is surrounded by Grimm, but the huntsmen make constant patrols to dispatch them," Tanya responded. She kept her vigilant stance.

"Jay, Tanya," Harriet's voice called out, startling the two. Jay rose his shield and Tanya tightened her hold on her sword.

"Harriet, We are here," Jay responded. The pair relaxed instantly, lowering their weapons. In a couple of moments, the underbrush crackled. The sound of leaves crunching beneath pairs of feet was clearly recognizable. A ragged Harriet and Robin burst into view. Robin picked a twig that got caught on his hood. Harriet ran her fingers through her hair trying to straighten it. "It is a relief to see you," the prince greeted with a small smile. He stepped forward to grasp Robin's forearm.

"Thank you for your concern," Robin replied, "We were worried about you as well. You are not the best fighter." He smiled indicating that he was teasing the prince.

Jay laughed, "I can't really argue with that. Have you seen the others?" Harriet's smile fell into a more sorrowful gaze as she shook her head. The prince grit his teeth as he weighed his options. He didn't want to leave the others, but the probability that Oriole was in Nullah left him with little options. Nullah and Dale were not on good terms and for the prince to enter unannounced into the city could spark those tensions.

"We can set up a fire to send smoke signals," Robin suggested at the prince's silence, it broke Jay's concentration. Jay nodded distractedly. He supposed that he could wait for a couple of hours. The four gathered fallen branches and leaves. Jay reached up to pull dead branches from the trees. He dropped his small bundle with the others, but looked over his shoulder where Nullah laid. The hooded Faunus created a spark with Tanya's sword and a rock. The spark ate at the dried leaves. Flames grew and ate at the logs. "We need green leaves. They smoke more than dried leaves," Robin explained to which Harriet held out the fistful of leaves that she already gathered. Robin gave her an impressed look and Harriet looked away with a red face. White puffs of smoke blocked the Faunus's view though.

The four sat around the fire and waited. Jay picked at the extra twigs anxiously. He snapped them in his hands and tossed them into the fire. He had to be patient even though they were so close. Nullah and Oriole were so close, but he couldn't abandon the others. Tanya placed her hand on his own. "We will find her. The people of Nullah hate violence against humans. She will be safe there," she said softly. Jay turned his hand over to hold her hand. There was a comfort in her presence and he slowed his breath.

Hours passed and there wasn't a response. "I am going to Nullah," He announced as the sun started to set. "You all may wait here until the others come, but I can't wait any longer." He stood turning away from the rest.

"I will follow you," Tanya replied as she stood up as well. She looked to the other pair.

Harriet looked to Robin for his response. "I will find the others and we can meet up outside Nullah's walls," Robin stated as he got to his feet.

"I will help you," Harriet added as she stepped closer to the hooded Faunus. The two young men gave the other a nod and split. Tanya looked back only once to the pair, but followed the prince toward her old home.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Without Jay or Robin, Asher felt like it fell on him to guide the others. The dark-haired teen walked gingerly along the edge of the river. The rest of the group behind him were quiet. Shiloh looked past the river with a frown on her face. "There's a lot of Grimm," she noted, her faded eyes darted side to side. Asher looked in the direction she looked in. He had to narrow his eyes to see the barely visible dark shadows.

"We'll cross the river further on then," Asher noted optimistically, "Maybe Jay and the others will kill them and we can all just relax in a nice Nullah inn." Shiloh nodded and turned away from the Grimm. "Are you okay, Ivy?" he asked the woman who shook slightly. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded.

"Yes. I will be fine," she answered at length and she opened her eyes. She gave a weak smile and Salken looked up from his soaked book to shoot her a look of concern. Asher sighed, but continued his trek. He kept his eyes on the river to watch it slowly narrow and become more shallow.

"Hey, Asher. There's smoke," Salken called out, causing the teen to stop. Asher turned to see where the other pointed. Above the green tree tops, white plumes of smoke bloomed in the air.

"Good eye, Salken," Asher complimented, "We're crossing here. You can climb on my back, Shiloh." He gave her a playful wink. Shiloh nodded her thanks and climbed onto his back when he knelt down. Asher braced himself before getting to his feet. He checked her crossed arms and her legs that crossed in front of his stomach. Ivy gave Asher a smile before lowering herself into the water. The petite woman held her head up as the water reached her shoulders. Salken stalked forward, his eyes trained on the other woman. He held his books above his head to protect them from the water. Asher hoisted Shiloh higher on his back and she tightened her hold on him.

"I am going in now," Asher warned, looking up to where Shiloh's chin rested on his head. She shut her eyes accepting her fate. The young man stepped into the cold water. The water was less forceful than when they fell. It was simple to keep his feet under him as he stepped carefully. Salken was on the other side of the river. He had set down his books to pick up Ivy. She scrambled up the steep embankment. She placed a thankful hand on his arm before turning to the forest. Asher kept his steady pace, not willing to speed up and risk falling in with Shiloh.

As the pair reached the other side, he warned Shiloh and lifted her first to reach the shore. The burgundy-haired girl easily reached the ground. She turned bravely back to Asher and held out her hand. He took it and carefully pulled himself out of the water. Dripping, the four called out for their companions. Ivy stood closer to the group as she nervously looked around. She held her weapon close, her knuckles white. "The Grimm are not interested in us," Shiloh noted, looking far away.

"They must be attacking Nullah," Asher noted. "My father always said it was just a manner of time till they did." He scoffed, knowing how hypocritical that was, considering the pain in his own city-state. The group grew closer to the source of the smoke they saw.

"Who's there?" Robin called out before the group could see him.

"Asher, Shiloh, Salken, and Ivy," Asher answered back as the group stepped forward. He could hear people scrambling and crashing through the trees. Harriet and Robin appeared. Ivy was the first to step forward to give the pair a hug. The group sighed in relief to see the other. "Where's Jay and Tanya?" he asked.

Robin sighed, "They went on ahead to Nullah. We should join them swiftly. There are too many Grimm for them to be left alone."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi everyone

-Firealis- Thank you for the compliment. I try to keep every character balanced. Of course, I feel like I am far from perfect and if you (readers) tell me that someone is being left out, tell me.

-Artesys- We shall see about a reunion, but drama is a definite yes.

Thank you for sticking with me. Even those who are silently reading. Your support really keeps this story going.

* * *

Roux leaned forward, pressing Oriole closer to the horse's neck. She kept her head down to avoid the gaze of the Nevermore that flew over head. This far from Nullah she could still hear the chaos, it was slowing down. If she were to guess, the Grimm were started to scatter or were being killed by the huntsmen of Nullah. She lowered her ears to block out the noise. The people had no love for her people, why should she concern herself with them. Oriole started to sway in her seat. The princess was caught in the Faunus's grasp and didn't tilt completely over. Roux could see the other's head dip in exhaustion. Although she couldn't see her face, the Faunus knew that her eyes were shutting. "You can sleep if you want to. I know you need your beauty sleep," Roux teased. She expected a response, a quip in return. Oriole didn't comment, but lowered her head to rest on the horse's mane. Now Roux could a single blue eye. It was unfocused, not seeing the trees as they blurred past. Roux huffed; the girl was really out of it. The princess's breathing was already evening out to a calm rhythm as her eye shut. The Faunus held her arms stiff so the princess didn't fall off of the speeding horse. The trees around them was thick, but the horse knew how to gracefully prance between them. Each hoof landed quickly and squarely on the ground.

A pair of bodies crashed out of the woods, yards in front of the horse. Roux pulled back on the reigns. She moved the horse back. It huffed at her, but didn't make another noise. The young man ahead had a head of blue hair, messy from lack of care. His clothing spoke of someone of wealth, though they were dirty with the dust of travel and torn. The young woman at his side had a white haircloth and tawny hair. Her own clothing suggested that she wasn't as rich as her companion. "Jay, we are nearly there," the girl said, her chestnut eyes looking through the thick grove of trees nervously. "We can't stop here," she insisted. "The Grimm can be anywhere."

Roux held still, hoping they didn't see her. They weren't facing her and the horse was remaining silent as it caught its breath. Roux could feel her own breathing quicken. She recognized the name. Jay was the name of the prince of Dale. She swallowed, looking down to see if Oriole had stirred. That was Oriole's brother. She could just ride out to them and reunite the siblings. But what then? Her old employer expected Oriole in the Glen. What would he do when he found out she had failed? Her job was just to retrieve her for him. It was her last job. She would be free to find her siblings. Carmine was looking for them as well; the two of them could find them within months. She would be free to gather them, she wouldn't be a woman enslaved to a man she couldn't stand. She shook her head. Oriole was her friend; how could she betray her. Oriole wanted to help her find her siblings; this was the best way she could help. Besides she can always free Oriole after she got her siblings.

Roux took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. She clicked her tongue, turning the horse around. Away from the voices, away from the Prince. She would get her freedom and her family even at the cost of Oriole's. She kicked the horse's sides and the mount ran.

She didn't turn around to see if the pair saw her. But at this distance she could barely see their generally shape. Even if they followed her, the horse would outrun them. Roux narrowed her eyes, determined to see this through. She turned back ahead, she can't regret this choice. She looked down to see if Oriole had awaken. The princess still breathed deeply, unaware of the choice that Roux made. It was for the best, Roux reasoned. She patted the girl's back. "I'm sorry, Jay," the princess muttered as her face twisted.

~RWBY~RWBY~

Jay turned to the sound of crashing underbrush. He could see a horse running through the trees. Its buckskin coat standing out against the white of the bark of the trees around it. "Who is that?" Tanya asked, bracing herself for an attack. Jay held his hand out to calm the other.

"At ease, it probably is someone who is escaping whatever is up ahead," Jay reasoned, his hand hovering in the air as he was distracted. He kept his eyes on the fleeing shape, trying to see who was riding. The rider's hair looked orange, but not the golden orange of his sister. He sighed in disappointment. He waved Tanya to follow him as he walked toward the sounds of combat, turning away from the horse and its mysterious rider. The pair stepped over the undergrowth, their footsteps were loud at least on the part of Jay. The two were clearly a little tense. The sounds of Grimm not letting up. Tanya kept a step ahead, her eyes trained to look for any disturbance. She could hear something at the edge of her hearing. Something soft like a child's cry.

Jay slid his shield onto his arm as the sound of rustling sounded in front of him. He looked at the thick underbrush. Tanya unsheathed her sword, ready to strike the Grimm that was sneaking in front of them. The sound stopped suddenly. "Please don't hurt us," a pair of frightened voices pleaded.

Jay and Tanya relaxed. Both relieved that the sound wasn't a Grimm. "We are not here to hurt anyone. Come out so we can see you," the prince ordered, his tone was stern but kind. "Tanya put away your sword," he lowered his voice to say. He didn't look away from the source of the sound. The girl gave him an unsure look, but he gave her a confident nod. Her grip shook slightly. "Give them a little trust." Tanya's shoulders sagged, but she did as he requested. Her fingers lingered on the hilt for a moment longer than she intended. Jay laid his shield on the ground leaning against a small bush and held up his hands.

"We're coming out now," a male voice warned. A group of four stood up to stand above the undergrowth. Jay looked over what appeared to be a small family. A mother, father, and son. They had minor scratches on their faces and arms. The man stepped in front of his wife and child. "Please help us. The Grimm are attacking Nullah." His face lost its defensive snarl.

"There's a lot of them," the young boy said, his brown eyes wide. He clung to a small stuffed beowulf. His face had dry tear tracks.

"The walls fell," the woman stated. "Our home is gone." She held onto her son, arms protective around his shoulders.

Jay frowned at the information given him. He looked from one to the other. He wanted so much to ask about his sister, but these people were shaken up. They lost everything and it made his heart twist. "Dale will take you in," he stated with a deep breath. "Tell any that you encounter that Dale will take them in."

"Why would they? The people of Dale are horrid. The Faunus live better than the humans there. The people of Dale give shelter to the Faunus," the man stated, his face twisted in disgust.

"Yes. In Dale Faunus are not slaves. You may not agree with it, but at the word of their prince you will be allowed safety in their walls," Jay said with a shug. "It is up to you if you are willing to take the offer."

"Prince," the woman spoke, "Do you know him?"

"Quite well," Jay responded with a straight face, "When you reach the gates, tell the guards that the two songbirds sing a welcoming song. They should let you in." The family nodded their heads in understanding repeating the phrase to themselves. "If you will excuse us, we need to see who else needs our help." Jay waved Tanya forward before picking up his shield. The two ran past the stunned family. He didn't look back to see if they had moved on.

The pair flinched at the sound of a Nevermore ahead. They looked up but it flew unconcern with them. The sounds of fighting were growing louder. A Grimm's roar was the only warning the pair got as an Ursa leapt in the air. Jay jumped back while Tanya sliced off its paw as it rose the appendage to strike the prince. The monster roared in pain. Jay struck the bear-like monster across its face with his shield. The dust within the shield activate. Ice formed around its jaws. Tanya sliced the monster across its chest and stomach. The Grimm collapsed, smoking as it disappeared. The two gave each other a quick look over before they moved on.

They were now on edge and prepared. A pack of Creeps appeared and they defeated the unarmored Grimm easily. Ahead the sounds of combat were dying. Instead Jay could hear sobbing. Jay stepped out of the forest to finally see Nullah. Tanya gasped at his side. Jay had never seen the city, but he knew it wasn't supposed to look like this.

A herd of Goliaths were stampeding away. The large Grimm caring not for the destruction that they left behind them. The walls of the once great city were rubble. People were scurrying about. There were bodies on the ground. Others were being carried by people in white robes. Jay took a stunned step forward and then another. He jogged to the nearest body.

He looked down at the mess of what used to be a man. The prince swallowed roughly to keep himself from vomiting. He composed himself and walked confidently to what remained of the city of Nullah. His blue eyes occasionally looking down, praying that he wouldn't see a matching set staring up at him.

"She's not here," Tanya said, "She might still be okay." She kept to his side as they walked past the destroyed walls. "Where are we going?"

"To speak with the archbishop," Jay replied. "I need to ask him about Oriole and more importantly what we can do to help." He looked at the destroyed shops and homes.

"No, you can't speak with him," Tanya said, her normally soft voice commanding. "We can find her ourselves." Jay looked at her. The girl was holding onto his arm, looking up at him.

"Are you afraid of him?" Jay asked. Tanya looked away in shame, holding his arm tighter. "Oh, I understand. This is about your father." The woman nodded quickly. Jay gave her a soft look. "How about I speak to him alone and you can wait for the others? Don't worry I won't say anything about you."

Tanya released her hold on his arm, "I suppose that would be fine." She stepped back and away from the prince.

"You can tell any people that they can seek shelter in Dale," the prince suggested, taking a couple steps back. Tanya nodded, but looked uncertain.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

The group of teens wove through the forest. Ivy walked between Robin and Harriet. Both experienced huntsmen scanned the forest in front of them. The woman kept her arms tight around her. A snap of a branch behind her made her jump. She turned to see Salken holding his hands up in a nonthreatening manner. She sighed in relief that it wasn't a Grim.

Shiloh walking beside Harriet, kept her unseeing eyes up ahead. "I can't see any Grimm," she noted, "They appear to have been destroyed or are now scattering," she said, her voice calming. Ivy felt the slight sting of embarrassment. The teens around her were far braver than her, willing to face down the beasts without batting an eye.

"Well, isn't that a shame," Asher said sarcastically, "They had all of the fun." The dark haired teen had his hair loose. He twisted the water from the long dark strands. With care he brushed his hair back into a more neat pony-tail.

"I would not wish for combat so soon. You are liable to faint on us," Shiloh responded, giving the young man a smirk.

"Me? Faint like some noble woman? You're funny, Shiloh," Asher responded.

"You are fussing over your hair like a noblewoman," Shiloh teased just as quickly. Asher gaped at the young woman. Robin laughed from his position and Harriet giggled behind her hand. Ivy also felt a short chuckle slip from her lips.

"Are any of you injured?" she asked, looking over the group. "I failed to ask any of you sooner." The teens shook their heads.

"I think we all just need a good rest," Robin replied.

"And a warm meal," Harriet added, "My parents told me that Nullah has very interesting spices and some of the best sweets in Sanus."

"I am looking forward to a warm bath," Salken added. "My fingers are freezing." Ivy looked over the group as they spoke about about luxuries that they missed being on the road. Ivy remained silent as they spoke louder and louder.

Shiloh shushed everyone. "We will be at Nullah shortly," she stated. Robin pulled his hood higher and Harriet gave him a sympathetic look. Ivy could feel excitement buzzing through her veins.

"Have any of you seen Nullah?" Ivy asked the group. The other shook their heads. "Are you not excited. This is an entire different state," the woman clasped her hands together.

"Not particularly. I don't particularly care for walls," Robin responded as he fixed his hood.

Ivy nodded, "I never really lived within a city-state's walls either." The group stepped out of the forest to look at the city of Nullah. The group stopped in surprised. There were no Grimm around, but the evidence of their previous presence. A couple of loose bricks crumbled.

Ivy could hear shouting coming from a small group yards away. The woman sped up her pace to jog to the group. "Is there something I can do to help?" she asked the people at the edge of the mob.

One man turned around to face the short woman. "Are you huntresses and huntsmen?" he asked looking over the woman to see the teens' approach. Shiloh and Harriet nodded, while the young men shrugged. "You have to arrest her then. She is a murderer," the man shouted.

"Calm yourself, "Shiloh said, stepping up to him. "While you focus on past crimes, your future is uncertain." She pointed to the partially destroyed city. The man sputtered, but Asher nudged him aside so the group could walk through the angered civilians.

Robin being one of the tallest of the group saw the cause of unrest. He stopped, reaching out to stop Harriet who walked in his wake. She looked up at him as his bright eyes looked unsure. Asher and Shiloh stopped next while Salken walked past the group. Ivy at his tail was the last to see the center of the commotion.

Kneeling in the center of the crowd was Tanya. Her hands covering the top of her head, but her small hands couldn't hide the two Caracal ears pressed against her skull. Ivy stepped confidently toward the girl before kneeling in front of her. The older woman picked up the girl's fallen headscarf. It was muddy and filthy, but the woman handed it gently to her. "Get up sweetie," Ivy put a hand on her arm. "We won't let any of them harm you."

Robin padded to the girl's other side, turning so he faced the crowd, his eyes as sharp as the nocked arrow in his bow. Harriet stood behind the girl a blade unsheathed in her hand as she looked at each person in their eyes. Asher brushed her shoulders with his fingertips before holding his spear at ready. The mob faced the small group who stood protectively in front of the Faunus girl. "I suggest you take care of your homes and family," Robin said, his tone commanding.

"Anyone who wants to get the beauty here has to get past us," Asher added. His semblance whipped the winds around the mob and teens, whistling angrily. The Nullahians backed away with a couple of spits at their feet. They disperse leaving the friends alone.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading. I think I will be sticking with shorter but more frequent updates for this story.

-Hofund- You bring up a good point. and I agree to an extent. I just figured that the difference between a Huntress/huntsmen and a civilian is enough that they knew they would be outmatched. Asher's semblance is pretty flashy. Picking up the winds like that has to be unsettling for anyone especially considering is that most maidens show off their abilities in the same manner (using the wind).

-Firealis- Thank you for your review. I really can't respond too much given that it would ruin the fun of some of the topics you brought up. And thank you for the compliments.

-LifeisBeautiful- I am glad you are still reading and you are still enjoying the story.

-Artesys- My only hope is that you the readers don't hate Roux. I can't say how Roux and Oriole's friendship ends up (well I can, but that is spoilers). I am glad you liked Asher's and Shiloh's banter. I love these two. As far as how the group turns around, hmm. I have a few ideas.

* * *

Jay could be a remarkably patient young man. He had been trained his whole life to listen to complaints no matter how irrational and respond like the king he was supposed to. He tried to draw on that training. He took a deep breath and released it, calmly. It took him long enough to get an audience with the religious leader, he couldn't blow it by raising his voice. He had to go through the frivolous greetings and court speak to get to what he was truly after. He looked at the elderly man in front of him, "So she was here? My sister." He curled his hands to fists.

The elderly man nodded, trying to straighten his robes. It did nothing to make his disheveled and dirty appearance better. Jay didn't mind; he looked just as bad after traveling as far as he had. "She was with another woman with a shaved head."

"Was she injured?" Jay asked, unfurling his fists. He tried to appear less aggressive, more willing to communicate. He relaxed his tense posture and softened his stern face.

"Not that I could see," the elderly man responded, "I saw her before the Grimm attack." The older man looked at the crumbling walls of what once had been a beautiful cathedral.

Jay gave the man a sympathetic look. He saw the bodies being lined in the streets and the ruins of what was once a great city. He couldn't imagine what the other was going through. "She may still be in the area then. I understand it isn't proper to have another sovereign uninvited, but may I request that my party and I rest here for the night?" Jay asked with a short bow, "I will be in your debt."

The elderly man looked at the young man with a look of uncertainty. Jay knew his bow was lower than what he was supposed to give the man, but he didn't let that stop him. "I will allow it only because I have a larger request for Dale. I know I have no right to ask for aide, given the tense relationship between Nullah and Dale, Your Highness." The older man bowed to the prince. "My people have been slaughtered and any grain we have stored for the coming winter has been trampled by the Grimm."

Jay put a hand on the elderly man's shoulder. "Stand straight. It will not fill your people with confidence to see their leader bowing to another's sovereign. I will send word to my father about the plight here in Nullah. I can't promise aide, but I will do everything in my power to help," he answered.

The older man looked up at the taller man with gratitude. "I thank you for your kindness." Jay smiled back at the man. He couldn't believe that he reached out to the other man, but Nullah was Tayna's home and he couldn't leave its people to suffer. He shook his head; his small party had really changed him. "Your Highness, I pray that you find your sister unharmed," the elderly man held his hands together in a praylike fashion. "I pray that her new found Faunus friend is truly a good person as she had claimed."

Jay narrowed his blue eyes. "Faunus? What did Oriole say about a Faunus?" he asked. "The two were friends?"

"Her highness seemed unsure of their friendship, but it was clear that she thought on her part they were friends," the older man explained.

"Do you believe that this Faunus would help Oriole?" Jay asked hopeful. "Could they return her back to Dale?" A warmth grew in his heart. Of course, Oriole would be able to charm her enemy to her side. His sister was kind and gentle like that.

"I do not put much faith in the goodness of Faunus," the elderly man said with disgust barely concealed on his face. "But Dale is as close to a friend that Faunus have."

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. "You have my gratitude. I must tell my party about our accommodations." The two said farewell and separated to their own tasks.

Jay tried not to appear too enthusiastic. Although he received good news, the city was still in ruins. He walked past the corpses in the streets. He gave them the smallest of glances, but he already searched them when he entered the city. His sister wasn't among them. Their deaths were tragic, but the small sorrow he felt for them was engulfed by the hope that he was finally catching up to his wayward sister. His eyes caught sight of a woman picking up cloaks from the ground in front of her destroyed market stall. He probably should pick one up for Tanya. She was so uncomfortable to come into the city. Maybe she would be more comfortable with a cloak with a deep cowl. He changed direction to the destroyed stall. "May I have the largest cloak you have?" The woman looked up at him.

"Of course, sir," She looked over her wares with a furrowed brow. The stall owner held up a red cloak to the prince. The prince feeling generous gave the woman two gold coins from his money pouch. He felt lucky that it hadn't been swept away in the river. "This is too much, sir."

"Use it to rebuild your stall," he replied, taking the red cloth from the woman. She gave a grateful bow and Jay left the woman behind. He held the cloak close to the chest as he past the walls of the city. He stood still as he searched for his party.

There was a circle of people standing in the grass. Jay could recognize the purple of Shiloh's poncho and the green of Robin's hood. He jogged to the group. He past a handful of grumbling citizens, but he didn't listen to the words they were saying. "Ivy," he called out to the woman who was facing his direction.

The woman's soft features smiled tiredly. "Jay," she greeted as the prince stopped in front of the group. Shiloh padded quietly to stand at Jay's side.

She put a hand on his arm. She leaned in close to softly whisper, "Do not react too harshly, your highness. I implore you." The blind girl stepped back, giving the prince a pleading look. Jay looked at the faces of the other's in his party. Robin wasn't glaring but the face he was making was close enough. Harriet was wringing her hands, nervously. Salken gave the prince a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Jay turned to Asher who was normally the one who would tell him like it was. His face was unreadable. "Where's Tanya? Is she okay?" he looked over the group. Ivy was the one to move away.

Kneeling on the ground was Tanya. Her chestnut eyes looked up at him full of tears. Jay watched as the cat-like ears on top of her head folded back. "You're a Faunus," Jay said slowly. He looked at the rest of the group. They all looked on edge. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"Maybe because she knew you would react like this," Robin spoke up, stepping between the prince and the girl.

Jay bristled at his tone, "I have not been unfair to Faunus."

"You just treat us like your servants," Robin stated. Jay was going to comment on the use of 'us' just as the green-hooded man removed said hood. Green wolf ears twitched on top of his head.

The prince held up his hands in a peaceful manner. "Peace, my friend. I do not wish for confrontation." The Faunus backed a step to give the blue-haired teen space. Jay took a deep breath. He should be shocked at this revelation; made even, but something in his mind told him it didn't matter. The two were the same as they were yesterday. They were still Tanya and Robin; two of the people he could trust with his life. "I am not upset that you are Faunus. I clearly need to reevaluate my beliefs of what a Faunus is. I am upset that you chose to hide this from me, but I will excuse it since you two have been loyal and true."

Robin relaxed at his words. Jay walked past the wolf Faunus to hold out the red cloak he had bought. "I got this for you, Tanya." The girl looked at the offered material, taking it gently from his grasp. "We have lodging for the night. I also heard that Oriole was seen here recently. She is less than a day away."

"Then shouldn't we be going after her?" Asher asked.

Jay frowned, "I do not know which direction. She has fled. Additionally, we all deserve a nice bed to rest in for the night. We will need all of our energy to search for her." He could feel the relief of the rest of the group.

"Well, I won't complain at a warm bed and food," Asher said with a grin. His smile fell. "But I don't think we will be welcomed in the city, Jay. We sort of threatened the citizens."

Jay looked at the green-eyed man, "Why would you do that?"

"They were threatening, Tanya," Harriet said, "We had to do something before they hurt her."

Jay sighed, rubbing his temple. "So you mean to tell me that while I was building relations between Dale and Nullah, you were destroying said relations." He groaned.

"It's my fault. I didn't think I would be recognized, but someone did. Then the others gathered. I don't even know if all of those citizens even knew the whole story."

"Mob mentality," Salken interrupted, "Most don't know what they were upset about, but merely needed an outlet for aggression." He nodded to himself. "They couldn't attack the Grimm so why not find blame elsewhere." The group looked at the man who looked at the city deep in thought.

"Either way, we scared them off. I don't think they wanted to face a group of huntsmen and huntresses," Harriet added.

"It would have been unwise to. Not only do we outclass them; but all of those negative emotions would have drawn the Grimm back. They must have known that as well," Shiloh mused wisely.

Jay looked at the group and groaned in a very unprincely manner. "I guess we would have to just sleep outside of the city. But I am not taking watch tonight. I deserve a full night's sleep."

RWBY~RWBY

Oriole opened her eyes to feel the ground beneath her moving. She blinked at the rapidly moving trees at her side. She picked up her face from the soft, warm thing it was resting on. Now that she was upright she could see that she was on the back of a galloping horse. She looked over her shoulders to see Roux smirking at her.

"You sleep alright?" the Faunus asked.

The princess looked away. "I don't think passing out counts as sleeping," she said bitterly. She tightened her hands in front of her. Everything was coming back to her. The bloody handkerchief, the grimm, everything. She felt her shoulders sagging. "Roux," she called back her voice was so soft. It didn't even sound like her.

She could feel the Faunus at her back stiffen. "Yes, Oriole, did you need to rest somewhere?" concern laced her words. "You are not injured are you?"

The princess shook her head, "I am not injured. I have rested enough." She sighed despondent. "If you found out your siblings had died, what would you do?"

Roux's hands clenched and then loosen. "I am not sure. I have been searching for them for so long. It would be like I lost my purpose in life." She took a deep shaking breath. "I think I would help my friends to succeed in their endeavors even at the cost of my life."

Oriole shut her eyes as tears slid down her face. "How can I help you, Roux?" she asked, opening them again. "I can't return home. Not when I am the reason Jay is gone. My father would never accept me. He would hate me. It would be better if he thought I was gone." She tried to look back at the Faunus, but the girl was refusing to meet her gaze. Her eyes were focused on the trail they were traveling.

The Faunus's eyes were blinking rapidly as if to try to stop tears. "Come to the Glen with me," she said softly, "I believe my brother is there." She gave a half smile that didn't reach those sorrowful eyes. "I am sure you can charm whoever owns him to let him go."

Oriole gave her a sad smile. She would love to help her friend. She placed a hand on the Faunus's hand. "I will do everything I can to free him," the princess replied. "I may hate Glen, but for my friend I will go. It's not like I am going to be there that long." She tried to sound confident and a bit more of her cheerful self, but she knew it fell flat.

Roux chuckled brokenly. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"You're the best friend I have now," Oriole answered sadly. She turned away from the Faunus to face forward. She could hear Roux sniffle behind her; the princess figured that she must be grateful for her help. Oriole smiled sadly to herself; if her choice made Roux happy that should be enough for her all well. She twisted the horse's mane. It was enough for her, the princess tried to convince herself.

* * *

A/N: So I totally had planned for Jay to react poorly at Tanya's reveal, but then he was in such a good mood, it felt odd for him to flip moods. I missed my drama, but I realized that I never once said Jay hated Faunus. He has said that he sees them as not as smart as humans so I guess we will see how he treats Robin and Tanya from now on.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi there. This chapter was really stubborn. I had a little bit of writer's block, but I pushed through gracelessly. Anywho, thank you for continuing to read this. (I made a quick edit to fix some things that Firealis pointed out. Thank you)

-Firealis- I am glad that no one is upset with Roux. What you said about Jay facing the same decision. I love it; I can't say if it would fit, but it is an amazing idea.

-LifeisBeautiful17- Yes, Roux is going through a lot at the moment. But as you said, she hasn't fallen too far and she could easily make her way back.

-Arteyst - Thank you so much for your review. I was going to have the group move on, but they didn't really have a direction to go. That is honestly what confused me to no end is getting the group from Nullah to where Roux and Oriole are.

-Hofund- The first sentence made me laugh. Yes, pointy sticks and pitchforks certainly make things differently. I am glad that the lack of drama was a pleasant surprise. When drafting the reveal, it was going to be a big deal, but it changed into something different.

* * *

Oriole could feel her stomach twist uncomfortably. If it wasn't so empty she would have vomited. They were hours away from Glen. She could see the walls from where she sat. If she squinted, she could probably see people entering and leaving its safety. The princess could feel a pair of eyes on her; the gaze didn't feel hostile, so she knew exactly who was looking at her. She turned to face Roux who was tending to the horse they were riding moments ago. She brushed the beast's mane slowly with a brush the same color as her aura. The Faunus looked at Oriole, meeting her gaze only to turn away quickly. Her ears twitched on her head. Oriole looked away as well; she could feel shame in her stomach. She knew that she wasn't the best company and the other must hate her for it. Roux must hate her for crying in the middle of the night or practically screaming her brother's name after a nightmare. The Faunus probably thought she was pathetic; she had lost her siblings too. Oriole tightened her hold on the handkerchief in her hands. She couldn't remember when she had taken it out. It was something that had become more common in the last two days as they traveled. The princess had pulled out the cloth without thinking and twisting it in her hands. The blood stains on the material were brown and blue and orange stitching was starting to become loose, the wings of the birds becoming more wide with the twisting. The princess stopped the motion, letting her hands drop to her lap. "Roux," she called out to the Faunus, looking up from her hands. Her voice was rough from lack of use or perhaps from her cry this morning.

The other girl turned to face the princess though she wouldn't quite meet her eyes that were probably red and puffy. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, her ears twitching. The Faunus lowered the brush in her hand letting it shatter like an aura break.

"No, not really. I was just wondering if after we get your brother, that we can look for Jay. I want to give him a proper burial," Oriole blinked back tears as her voice betrayed her. She twisted the handkerchief in her hand. She stopped her hands, letting go of the handkerchief that she was slowly ruining. Roux looked down to the ground, her own blue eyes watery. The Faunus looked at the wrinkled handkerchief.

She gave the princess a broken smile. "Of course," she responded, "After we get my brother." Her tone was stilted and odd; it reminded Oriole of the days in court when she was younger. It was a tone only used when the truth was too painful or the speaker thought she couldn't handle it.

"You don't believe that," she muttered looking to the walls of Glen. She couldn't see the flinch the other girl did at those words. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," she pulled her knees to her chest. "You think that we won't find him or if we do, the animals or Grimm would have gotten to him first. There wouldn't be anything to be buried."

"Eww. Oriole. That is really morbid," Roux said before sighing, "Let's not think about that right now. You will make yourself sick by doing so." Oriole could feel a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Roux squatting in front of her. The Faunus held a piece of bread in her hand. "Eat something," she insisted. Oriole took the bread from her hand and kept watch at the walled city in the distance.

Her eyes narrowed as a dark shape grew larger as it galloped down the road. "Someone is coming," Oriole warned getting to her feet quickly. Roux nodded slowly reaching out to grab the other's arm. It kept the princess in the spot as the shape grew more defined. It was a large man on a horse. Oriole turned to look at the Faunus who watched as the man stopped in front of them.

Roux lowered her head to the man as he dismounted. The princess gave her a disbelieving look. Why would she show respect to this strange man. Oriole narrowed her eyes at the large man who gave her a wide smile. The look made her shiver and she wanted to get far away, but with Roux's hand on her arm she couldn't move. "Who is this?" Oriole asked, feeling panic making her heart race as he neared her. The man stepped heavily in front of the two girls. He looked at Roux with disinterest to stand in front of Oriole. The girl shuttered as he scanned her up and down.

"The Princess of Dale," the man stated as he put his hand on her chin to force her to look into his face. He was so close that she could smell him. She gagged and wrinkled her nose. The girl tried to flinch, but he tightened his fingers. He turned her head side to side, humming pleased. She could feel her stomach turn at the way he looked at her; it was like she was a piece of meat. "Good Job, Roux. I am surprised that you actually succeeded." He finally released her face to look at the other girl.

"What are you talking about?" Oriole asked, looking to Roux, "What is he saying?" The Faunus wasn't looking at her. "Roux," she asked, her voice was bordering on begging.

The two ignored the girl. "Am I free to go?" Roux asked the man.

He laughed heartily. "Of course, you are free to find the other mutts." Roux raised her gaze to glare at the man. She turned to give Oriole a sad smile.

"I had to do it," Roux said, "I am sorry." The Faunus's ears lowered to her skull. Oriole narrowed her gaze at the girl. She could feel anger boil in her blood. She didn't know where it came from; just earlier today she was despondent. She had woken up feeling as though life wasn't living, but now being examined like a piece of livestock. Roux looked away from the orange- haired girl activated her semblance so the Faunus would look at her.

"I won't forget this," Oriole state with a firm voice.

The man who held her laughed, "You actually thought this beast a friend? I heard the citizens' of Dale were naive with their treatment of Faunus but this is too much." Oriole was pulled away from the other girl and toward the horse he had dismounted. The tug was enough to disrupt her semblance, releasing the Faunus from Oriole's attention-grabbing power. Roux turned around and mounted her own horse.

Oriole tried to twist from her captor's hold. He moved his hands around her ribs to hoist her onto his horse. The man mounted behind her and held her tight against the horse's neck. The man turned the horse back to Glen while Roux turned in the opposite direction. The princess tried to look around the man behind her to watch the Faunus trot away. She sighed to look toward the city that the pair were now riding to. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

The man laughed again, "I heard that years ago that the sons of Glen were looking for a bride." Oriole gagged remembering the proposal that she received what felt like ages ago. It was something she had ignored and forgotten about and now it had resurfaced once again.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Shiloh walked silently beside the prince as he walked in the streets of Nullah. She didn't look at the movement around her, focusing on his steady blue aura. The various auras of the citizens crowded the streets making everything a rainbow of colors that swirled in twisting and dizzyingly wafts. She kept her gaze on the blue shape that paused to speak with various citizens. She could see his aura darken and brighten when faced with little clues from one citizen or dismissal from another. She could tell from his aura that the joy that he felt a day before was starting to fade into anxiety. His blue aura was twisting and rolling, darker than when he had run to the group with a grin on his face. The girl had felt differently, momentarily thinking that their mission was fated to fail. She would never tell him that; she couldn't break his heart like that.

"Shiloh, I am in need of advice," the prince admitted as they left the city behind to return to their camp. While lost in thought, the pair left the bright colors of the town and the people's auras. Jay still stood out amongst the colors of the grass and trees.

"I will give you any that I have to give," she replied. The prince stopped walking to give the girl his full attention. He must be choosing his words carefully or perhaps he was deciding how vulnerable his next words would make him.

"I am uncertain on how to continue my search for Oriole," Jay admitted, his silloute looked away from her. "We have no idea where she has left from here and if rumors are true she might have already been freed by this Faunus friend of hers," Jay started. "Should I turn home and hope that she returns back to Dale?"

Shiloh hummed to herself, "Would you be satisfied with returning home without more proof than rumors? I don't believe you would be satisfied till you see her for yourself."

"You're right of course. What would you suggest that I do?" his soft voice asked.

The blind girl thought for a moment, "Let's stay here for another day. Maybe there will be rumors on her whereabouts." The pair continued their short trek,stopping when they were in front of the campfire the group had built the night before.

Shiloh could see Asher's colorful aura. It was bright as always. He waved her forward and she left Jay's side. She settled beside him as she looked around their encampment. "Where's Robin and Tanya?" she asked not seeing their auras.

Asher shrugged, making the motion obvious to her aura sight. "I think they wanted some time before Jay came back," his voice sounded like he was frowning. "How was your trip into town? Any news?"

Shiloh shook her head, "There's nothing yet. I fear that fate may not being on our side."

Asher pfted, "Fat, Smate. If there is no news here, we will have to find it somewhere else? We all come from such different places. If we send letters to anyone we know back home, maybe we can find her."

Shiloh smiled, "That is not a bad idea."

"I do get those from time to time," Asher joked, elbowing her side.

"Yes, fate does grace everyone once and awhile," Shiloh quipped back. The two giggled to each other. "Let's gather the others and send those letters before the sun sets."

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY

Asher held his quill above the parchment. He looked around the encampment and could see the others finishing their letters. Shiloh was speaking with Salken who was penning the letter with another at his side. Robin did as well; the group had decided that his people would be the best to contact Dale.

They were waiting for him. He narrowed his green eyes at the empty parchment. He wanted to help Jay that much he knew without a doubt. He didn't want to write to his brothers or father, but they were the most logical choice. Given their positions, they would know everything that is happening, but that would be reforging that broken connection. Asher sighed, putting quill to parchment.

The formal speech flowed easily from the tip of his quill. It was natural like breathing. He paused as he closed his letter. He wrote the name quickly. The dark ink stared back at him. _Emir Verbena._ He held the letter closer to his body, leaning over it to protect it from prying eyes. He watched as the ink dried before rolling it up. He tied it with the twine that was passed out to everyone. He stood up, stretching his stiff legs. He padded slowly to the prince who was holding an armful of scrolls. The dark-haired teen set his own letter on the precarious pile with a grin. It didn't quite reach his eyes but the prince did not notice. The blue-haired teen returned the gesture.

"Let's hope that someone has seen her," Asher said.

"Let's hope," Jay responded with a nod of his head. He turned to Robin and Tanya. The two Faunus's ears twitched forward waiting for him to speak. "Robin can you gather more firewood? Tanya can you cook the fish you caught earlier today?" Robin's ears folded back to lay almost flat, but Jay was already turning back to Nullah.


End file.
